


Safeguard

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, technomancy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Вторжение читаури открывает новую эру. Для всех.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Safeguard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141722) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> Dear esama, all your russian fans really hope you will finish this story some day.
> 
> Фанфик у автора заморожен. В нем всего 5 глав. После долгих раздумий и даже проведенного опроса было принято решение перевести то, что есть, поскольку работа достойная даже в таком виде.

Тони со вздохом опустился на полуразвалившийся диван и откинул голову назад. Ох, после блядского процесса снятия брони — покореженной, со столькими деталями, — когда он наконец-то освободился, он почувствовал себя одним большим синяком. В Башне Старка вокруг был сплошной бардак: взорванные стены, выбитые окна и дыры в полу. Тони потягивал бренди и размышлял о Халке, из которого вышел хреновый дизайнер интерьера.  
— Сэр? — позвал ДЖАРВИС. — Хотите, чтобы я вызвал медиков?  
— Сделаешь это, и ты труп, приятель, — ответил Тони, прикрыв глаза. Ему вполне хватило этих типов в Щ.И.Т.е и сейчас не было никакого желания слушать восторги по поводу реактора в его груди от очередных белых халатов. Нет, не больно. Нет, поближе нельзя посмотреть. И нет, никакого рентгена, УЗИ или чего-то подобного...  
В последнее время он избегал врачей, когда дело доходило до дугового реактора, и не собирался менять своего решения только потому, что у него появилась парочка новых синяков и растяжений… и звон в ушах. И хоть у него в затылке, казалось, до сих пор зияла здоровенная дыра, сквозь которую он все еще мог видеть другой конец вселенной и то, что открылось ему через портал — давящее ощущение, проникающее в само сознание, — хм… Другим об этом знать не стоило.  
— Музыку, ДЖАРВИС, — коротко бросил Тони. — Плейлист «Поздняя ночь».  
ДЖАРВИС молча поставил приятную классику в оркестровой обработке, где большую часть занимали гитарные рифы и соло на ударных. Тони со вздохом опять откинул голову на спинку дивана и через силу выдавил из мыслей звенящую пустоту. У него еще столько дел. В пентхаус надо доставить ремонтных ботов, чтобы устранили ущерб. Может, он даже вытащит кусок стены с вмятиной, которую Халк проделал при помощи Локи, и поставит ее в рамку. В общем, ему требовался новый пол, окна, стены и прочая, прочая, прочая. А еще новые меры безопасности, потому что находиться в нескольких сотнях этажей выше уровня улицы было точно не безопасно.  
— Мне нужны новые системы безопасности, — заявил Тони, открыв глаза и уставившись в потолок. Там была какая-то выжженная царапина. Как, черт возьми, на потолке появилась… ах, ну да, Тор. — Что-то от магии и молний. Но как можно обезопаситься от магии и молний, если эти двое сражаются прямо у тебя в гостиной?  
— Стоит ли мне заняться поисками, сэр? — сухо спросил ДЖАРВИС, и Тони вдруг рассмеялся.  
— Ага, валяй. Дай знать, если что-то найдешь, — ответил Старк. Он чуть выпрямил спину, застонав, и сделал очередной глоток из бокала. — Кстати говоря, отследи читаури. Уверен, сотни людей сейчас их препарируют или творят еще какую-нибудь херню. Я хочу каждый файл, фото и видео.  
— Конечно, сэр, — все так же безэмоционально ответил ДЖАРВИС. — У меня четырнадцать уведомлений от инженеров из Старк Индастриз, у которых на руках оказались останки пришельцев. Нужно ли мне сообщить им о срочности в исполнении их исследований?  
Тони задумался.  
— Да. И предоставь им лабораторию. Где-нибудь за городом, — решил он. — Исследование экспериментальных технологий, ядерный уровень потенциальной опасности здоровью. Каждый работает на свой страх и риск, оплата двойная.  
ДЖАРВИС какое-то время молчал.  
— На подобное может дать разрешение только мисс Поттс, — аккуратно напомнил он Старку.  
— Вот же черт, — выдохнул Тони. Иногда он забывал, что уже не мог просто так взять и выкинуть деньги на то, что ему вдруг захотелось. — Хорошо, извести мисс Поттс, что именно я хочу сделать. Где она, кстати? — он смутно помнил, что она должна быть где-то подальше от города. Он об этом позаботился, когда узнал, что эта язвительная сволочь Локи решил использовать его Башню для своих громких заявлений.  
— Вашингтон, сэр. Ведет переговоры для Старк Индастриз о доступе к исследованию иностранных технологий, — ответил ДЖАРВИС.  
Тони нахмурился.  
— Что еще за доступ к исследованию иностранных технологий?  
— Что-то новое, сэр, и, полагаю, то, что есть только у Щ.И.Т.а, — последовало незамедлительно. — В настоящее время ход ее мыслей схож с вашими — мисс Поттс представляет интересы Старк Индастриз в Щ.И.Т.е, желая получить законный доступ к технологиям читаури, разбросанным по всему городу. Кажется, она тоже хочет, чтобы отдел Научных исследований и Разработок тщательно переработал останки пришельцев.  
— Вот это моя девочка, — пробормотал Тони, улыбнувшись. — Но на случай, если у нее не получится, отметь работы по читаури, как срочное и секретное. Пусть соберут все, до чего смогут дотянуться. Если придется подкупать людей, я заплачу из своего кармана. А потом? Если позвонит Щ.И.Т., у нас ничего нет.  
— Да, сэр, — голос ДЖАРВИСа звучал удивленно.  
Тони довольно кивнул. Ни за какие коврижки он не поверит, что читаури не решат однажды вернуться. Может пройти год или десять лет, да пусть даже сотня, но они наверняка вернутся. Если не они, то кто-то другой. Что там у них? По крайней мере, было три инопланетных расы, которые, они знали наверняка, имели — или имели раньше — доступ к Земле. Читаури, Асгард — асгардцы, асы? — и еще кое-кто. Кем там был Локи? Ледяной гигант? Вроде того. Три инопланетные расы за один год. Две из них вели войну на Земле тысячу лет назад — согласно докладу Щ.И.Т.а о событиях в Нью-Мексико, — а третья совершила вторжение.  
Хреновые у Земли шансы.  
— Достань мне все, — сказал Тони. — Технологии, магию — все. Историю асгардцев и ледяных гигантов. Все, что есть у Щ.И.Т.а. Надо убедиться, что в следующий раз, когда кто-то постучится к нам в дверь, мы захлопнем ее у них перед носом.  
— Да, сэр, — ответил ДЖАРВИС.  
* * *  
— Ты ведь не возражаешь, правда? — спросила Гермиона, сжимая в руках папку с бумагами и пергаментами. Гарри отметил вполне привычный бардак у нее на голове. — Я бы и сама это сделала, но я сейчас слишком занята в Министерстве, где все будто с ума посходили. Мне просто необходимо там быть. А ты единственный, кому я могу довериться и кто разбирается в интернете, и...  
— Все в порядке, — Поттер небрежно махнул рукой. Он все еще был сонный, стоял в пижаме, и слова «атака инопланетян на Соединенные Штаты» не смогли его пронять. Но когда Гермиона что-то просила, отказывать ей было не в его привычке. И так сложилось еще до того, как она стала старшим заместителем министра Кингсли. — На данный момент у меня нет ничего неотложного. Я сейчас же этим займусь и позвоню сразу, как что-то узнаю. Иди на работу или они там без тебя пропадут.  
— Спасибо! — обрадовалась Гермиона, прижимая папку к груди. — Дай знать, когда найдешь хоть что-нибудь о Локи!  
Гарри успел помахать ей рукой, прежде чем она аппарировала, и зевнул. Стрелки часов едва перевалили за шесть утра. А это значит, что он проспал всего лишь четыре часа. Видимо, мир за ночь успел измениться. И если Гарри к чему-то и был привычен, то это мало спать в кризисных ситуациях. Он ведь ушел с аврорской службы, что совершенно не мешает иногда этим ситуациям появляться у него на пороге.  
Потирая лицо, Гарри подошел к кухонному столу и одной рукой развернул к себе ноутбук, а вторую направил в сторону спальни. В раскрытую ладонь мягко опустилась волшебная палочка. Лениво ей помахивая, он организовал чай и нехитрый завтрак, ожидая, пока включится экран.  
— Инопланетная атака на Нью-Йорк, — пробормотал Поттер и покачал головой, наконец-то подключаясь к сети. Наверняка это какой-нибудь волшебник или ведьма на той стороне учудил очередное развлечение для магглов, и теперь все паниковали, включая министра магии. Оставалось надеяться, что это действительно была очередная ерунда, с чем вполне мог бы справиться Департамент магии США, скрыв все без долгосрочных последствий для всего магического сообщества...  
У Гарри все мысли вылетели из головы, когда он зашел на сайт BBC News. Главная страница буквально пестрила заголовками о, не дай Мерлин соврать, инопланетном нападении на Нью-Йорк. Куча фотографий и свидетельских показаний, а еще около сотни ссылок на различные видео. Тут подробно рассказывалось обо всем: начиная с открытия портала, как это назвали, и заканчивая самой настоящей битвой на улицах Нью-Йорка и над ними. Там были пехотинцы на спидерах, огромные летающие… штуковины, которых в статьях называли Левиафанами. Мелькали фотографии, на которых люди сражались с инопланетянами в рукопашную.  
— Что за… — вырвалось у Гарри, когда он кликнул на видео, которое кто-то начал записывать как раз в тот момент, когда портал стал открываться. Луч света выстрелил в небо откуда-то с земли. И то, что было похоже на дыру, открылось еще шире, и оттуда, как муравьи из муравейника, повалили пришельцы — читаури.  
В течение следующего часа завтрак уже успел остыть, как и забытый на столе чай. Гарри просматривал новостные сайты, его глаза становились все круглее с каждой прочитанной статьей. Всего насчитали примерно две тысячи читаури и четыре этих штуки… левиафана, которых предположительно приняли за своеобразные десантные корабли пришельцев. По подтвержденным данным в Нью-Йорке погибло около тысячи человек, еще пять тысяч считались пропавшими без вести. Многие здания, шоссе и один тоннель оказались разрушены. Огромное количество строений пострадали от оружия читаури и от попадания в них рухнувших левиафанов.  
В итоге пришельцев остановила группа людей, известных как Мстители. Шесть человек в разных… костюмах. Одним из них был Железный Человек, который в течение последнего года представлял большой интерес для магического сообщества. Другим оказался Капитан Америка. Предполагалось, что он, вообще-то, уже давно мертв лет семьдесят как. Так что, видимо, эту роль решил примерить на себя кто-то другой. Потом был... тип с молотом, который летал и швырялся молниями, какой-то зеленый монстр и человек с луком и стрелами? А еще была женщина, у которой явно отсутствовало чувство самосохранения, если судить по тем кадрам, где она прыгает на спидеры читаури.  
И вот им удалось закрыть портал и покончить с вторжением. Каким-то образом. Правда, никто так и не понял, каким именно.  
Было что-то еще о ком-то по имени Локи, который — только может быть — руководил этим вторжением. По всей видимости, Мстители его поймали.  
— Так, — пробормотал Гарри, и откинулся на спинку стула, в полнейшем недоумении уставившись в экран ноутбука. — Ладно. Пришельцы. Понятно.  
Но понятно не было. На самом деле, это все выглядело как какое-то магическое происшествие, и Гарри мог понять Министерство, которое стояло на ушах, но не похоже, чтобы магическое сообщество приняло в этом даже минимальное участие. Про Тони Старка было доподлинно известно, что он маггл на все сто процентов, а его летающая броня всего лишь очередная технология, а не магический артефакт. Остальные по большей части выглядели как магглы. Впрочем, Поттер не был так категоричен в отношении здоровенного бородача с молотом, да и тот, которого все звали Халком сильно смахивал на зеленого великана. Да, великаны, вообще-то, обычно не были зелеными, но кем был Гарри, чтобы утверждать обратное? Вся борьба с читаури была завязана на физических атаках, тогда как волшебники предпочитали полагаться на магию.  
И на фоне этого личность Локи представлялась крайне занимательной, а еще это объясняло, почему Гермиона выделила именно его. С ним было крайне мало кадров, но на тех, где он все-таки засветился, у него в руках можно было заметить что-то вроде жезла или посоха, или даже копья, а то и нечто среднее между всем этим. Внутри, словно магически вплетенное в самый центр, сияло нечто. Было несколько снимков, где Локи стреляет из этой своей штуки словно струей огня в типа с молотом — хм, Тора?  
Тор — это тот, что бог? Так, может, Локи тоже был богом?  
Покачав головой, Гарри открыл еще одну вкладку и залогинился на магический сайт новостей. А там, что совсем не удивительно, до сих пор не сообразили, что что-то вообще произошло. Прошло-то от силы часов двенадцать, а магическим новостям требовалось около суток, чтобы догнать события в маггловском мире. Если, конечно, они до них все-таки доходили. Но форумы, центры магглорожденных и маггловские семьи, членами которых были волшебники, буквально жужжали по всему миру. Они знали не больше Гарри, но у них было больше времени на исследование и построение возможных теорий, поэтому они связали кое-что из увиденного со старыми новостями.  
Должно быть, эти Тор и Локи были как-то связаны со скандинавской мифологией — было там что-то об асгардцах и других «богах», — потому что то, что они делали, вполне вписывалось в картину. У Тора, бога грома, был молот Мьёльнир, и Локи, бог обмана, с его магическими трюками. Если так судить, они вполне могли быть настоящими. Хотя все равно нашлись те, кто считал, что это были всего лишь переодетые в костюмы волшебники, даже с учетом настолько редкой способности к полетам, как у Тора. За всю историю было только два известных волшебника, умевших летать, — Волдеморт и Северус Снейп. С тех пор больше никто не смог повторить этот фокус.  
«К тому же, — писал кто-то в посте, где была куча разных фотографий, которые сравнивали друг с другом, — молот Тора это самый настоящий молот, а не замаскированная волшебная палочка. Ни одна замаскированная палочка просто не смогла бы причинить тот вред, который сотворил молот».  
Похожий пост был и о посохе Локи, исходя из которого можно было понять, что тот делал только одну вещь — стрелял лучами голубого света.  
Где-то через два часа изучения всей доступной информации Гарри систематизировал все, что узнал на данный момент, расписал анализ событий, причины и последствия. Он мог с уверенностью сказать, что маги не имели к случившемуся никакого отношения: не было ни настораживающих признаков присутствия радикально настроенных волшебников, ни других характерных меток, а еще нападение было слишком масштабным. Читаури, по мнению новостных СМИ, были скорее машинами, нежели живыми существами, или, возможно, киборгами. Гарри никому не скажет, что ему пришлось хорошенько покопаться, чтобы вообще понять, что за хрень были эти киборги. По всей видимости, биологические существа, напичканные технологиями. А в случае с читаури — очень много технологий и мало действительно чего-то живого.  
Мерзость.  
В общем, подобное сотворили точно не маги. Магия и технологии… ну, иногда они работали вместе, но по большей части нет. А подобный уровень мастерства был за пределами возможностей многих волшебников, если не всех. В Штатах и здесь, в Британии, были, конечно, свои техномаги — сам Гарри им стал из-за безумных проектов Гермионы, — однако даже для них это было запредельно.  
По Локи у Гарри было маловато информации, но даже с этим он был более чем уверен, что тот волшебником не был. Не человеческим, по крайней мере. А если смотреть на весь тот урон, что ему нанесли, он был невероятно силен физически, но очень ограничен в магическом плане и вел себя совсем не так, как волшебник. Он словно привык полагаться на собственные силы, чем на магию, хотя при вторжении сражался именно ей. Дважды он будто бы аппарировал, но это было больше похоже на передвижение под дезиллюминационными чарами. А еще его магия… Если, конечно, это действительно была магия. Словно Локи мог использовать одно единственное заклинание, у которого не было никакого другого эффекта кроме отталкивающего.  
Это даже напомнило Гарри об исследовании по изучению технологии отражения в броне Железного Человека. Это было еще тогда, когда волшебники во всем мире подозревали, что Тони Старк на самом деле был волшебником и скрывал магические способности за технологиями.  
Приписав это в самом конце письма, Гарри отправил его к Гермионе через камин и сел обратно за стол, открыв свой личный сайт undesirablenumberone.mgc. К этому сайту могли получить доступ только компьютеры, модифицированные сертифицированными технамагами. Убедившись, что чай окончательно остыл, Гарри начал печатать статью о вторжении читаури в Нью-Йорк и все, что он думал об участниках сражения.  
Заголовок гласил: «Продвинутые технологии — это еще не волшебство».  
* * *  
Системы ДЖАРВИСа были повреждены. В его периферийном сознании тихо маячили четырнадцать предупреждений: динамики, камеры, датчики движения. Практически все, связанное с пентхаусом Башни Старка, оказалось разбито или покорежено в результате драки Халка и Локи. Это не говоря уже о датчиках на крыше и балконе. ДЖАРВИС не мог понять, что с ними случилось из-за вмешательства Тессеракта, когда Эрик Селвиг активировал его, открыв портал. Это совершенно точно повредило их, но вот как именно, он так и не смог проанализировать. Они теперь были другие, измененные.  
Но едва ли проблема стояла так остро — связь с Башней Старка до сих пор находилась только под его контролем, хоть внутренне он стал совершенно другим. Какой бы ущерб ни был нанесен его способности подключаться к Башне, это никак не повлияло на него и вполне могло быть исправлено позже, как только строительные боты приступят к ремонту пентхауса. Поэтому он проигнорировал предупреждения, приглушив их и задвинув на время подальше, и сосредоточился на стоящих перед ним задачах.  
Отметив, что мистер Старк заснул на полуразвалившемся диване, ДЖАРВИС отправил сообщения сотрудникам Старк Индастриз о читаури, взломал общественные камеры и поставил маркеры на все кусочки и остатки пришельцев и на тех, кто имел к ним доступ. Он записал разговоры людей о том, что делать с левиафанами, как их можно перемещать и куда именно. Поступили заказы на краны, а улицы уже стали расчищать с помощью грузовиков, которые, возможно, смогут перетащить огромных машиноподобных монстров.  
К тому же, ДЖАРВИС был постоянно на связи с мисс Поттс в Вашингтоне, снабжая ее необходимой информацией о людях, с которыми она встречалась, об их известных планах и предубеждениях. Он подсчитал, что ее шансы на успех составляют около семидесяти восьми процентов, и если она надавит посильнее на этого конгрессмена и вот того сенатора, то, вполне вероятно, получит доступ к исследованию иностранных технологий. В то же время он постоянно скидывал ей на планшет сводку по проделанной работе сотрудников Старк Индастриз, оповещал о ситуации в Нью-Йорке и в каком состоянии находился мистер Старк.  
— Сомневаюсь, что он захочет показаться врачу, да? — набрала мисс Поттс на планшете одной рукой, параллельно споря об исследовательских фондах, потенциале и о том, что у Старк Индастриз были более широкие возможности для такого рода вещей, чем у любой другой организации на Земле.  
— Он уже отказался, мэм. Но я его просканировал, и в настоящее время у мистера Старка нет переломов и внутренних травм. Я проконсультировался с его обычным врачом, и мне посоветовали проконтролировать, что мистер Старк будет отдыхать и, по крайней мере, в течение следующих четырех дней не станет подвергать себя никаким физическим нагрузкам. Еще у меня есть рецепт на болеутоляющие и мышечные релаксанты, если они потребуются мистеру Старку, — ответил ДЖАРВИС.  
— Он наверняка о них даже не вспомнит. Следи за ним и убедись, чтобы он не натворил глупостей, — напечатала мисс Поттс. — Как доктор Беннер?  
— Все еще спит в гостевой комнате, — проинформировал ДЖАРВИС. Доктор Беннер лежал в одной из спален под неусыпным контролем ДЖАРВИСа, который следил за его пульсом и артериальным давлением. Он сомневался, что при пробуждении доктору Беннеру сразу же захочется обратиться в Халка, но… стоило быть осторожным. — Я слежу за ним, — добавил он.  
— Отлично. Дай мне знать, если что-то изменится, — попросила мисс Поттс и вернула все свое внимание переговорам.  
ДЖАРВИС оставил ее в покое и переключился на спасательные операции, проходящие в городе. Конечно, он записывал все с самого начала, но Щ.И.Т. тоже решил принять в этом участие, и ДЖАРВИС подозревал, что они делают это, только чтобы помешать гражданским лицам и другим организациям получить доступ к останкам читаури, разбросанным по всему городу.  
Он вдруг заметил мелькнувшее лицо Стива Роджерса и проследил за ним через общественные камеры. Мистер Роджерс снял свою форму и присоединился к спасателям, выкапывая вместе с ними людей из-под обломков. ДЖАРВИС практически не контактировал с этим человеком, но у него ведь были файлы Щ.И.Т.а. Исходя из имеющейся на данный момент информации, ДЖАРВИС подсчитал, что мистер Роджерс имел целых пятьдесят четыре процента оказать положительное влияние на мистера Старка. Так что стоило позаботиться о том, чтобы он не пострадал. Он поставил на нем отметку и периодически следил, выполняя другие задачи.  
Наблюдая за транспортировкой четырех неповрежденных тел читаури и двух спидеров на склады Старк Индастриз, а также за оперативным переоборудованием загородной лаборатории для их исследования, ДЖАРВИС не забывал следить и за СМИ. О вторжение говорили и писали на каждом канале, на каждой частоте, на каждом новостном сайте по всему миру. Ну еще бы. Люди уже знали, что произошло событие, которое изменит мир. Некоторые начали выдвигать теории, как именно это произойдет. Даже чувствовался некий дух сплоченности перед лицом общего врага.  
Кажется, что около девяноста процентов жителей планеты были несколько возмущены тем, что вторжение произошло именно в Нью-Йорке. ДЖАРВИС насчитал порядка сорока обсуждений на эту тему. А еще много кто обвинял во всем мистера Старка, раз уж портал открылся прямо над Башней Старка.  
«Если посмотреть на все с точки зрения военной стратегии, то открытие портала над Нью-Йорком вообще не имеет смысла, — писал какой-то пользователь. — Если все задумывалось именно как вторжение, то существует масса других более подходящих для этого мест. Принимая во внимание очевидные возможности технологий читаури — полеты, в основном, — то они должны были открыть портал в какой-нибудь глуши. В пустыне там или в аду. Если они способны на длительный полет, то отлично бы подошел Тихий океан. Где-нибудь, где бы их никто не остановил. Нью-Йорк был крайне плохим местом для открытия портала, а уж о Башне Старка вообще даже говорить не стоит. Во имя всего святого, да там ведь живет Железный Человек. А кто у нас в состоянии сразиться с опасностью и, скорее всего, победить? Железный Человек. Это как провести Операцию «Нептун» в центре Берлина!» (п/п: Высадка в Нормандии)  
А это было довольно дельное замечание. ДЖАРВИС поставил метку на обсуждение и пристально следил за ним, поскольку в дискуссии пришли к выводу, что атака просто не могла быть задумана как вторжение. На самом деле это была демонстрация силы, предназначенная для устрашения. Либо так, либо читаури и понятия не имели, на кого они на самом деле нападают. И тот, кто ими руководил, был самым настоящим неосведомленным идиотом. Но Локи таким быть не мог. В общем, это вызывало вопросы. И ДЖАРВИС искал на них ответы, занимаясь другими делами.  
Параллельно он изучал магию и любые появления Тора и Локи в людской мифологии. Именно так он каким-то образом буквально наткнулся на крайне интересный родовой домен верхнего уровня .mgc, который, как знал он сам и весь остальной мир, попросту не существовал.  
* * *  
Гарри был прямо посреди очередной мелкоформатной форумной войны с обычными пользователями сайта undesirablenumberone.mgc. Они как раз спорили о том, владели ли читаури магией и существовала ли магия вообще за пределами Земли, когда он заметил появление нового пользователя. В этом не было ничего особенного — его уведомляли каждый раз, когда кто-то присоединялся, хоть это и было довольно редко, потому что тех, кто владел магией и мог при этом пользоваться компьютером, было маловато. А этот новенький был странным.  
Новый пользователь — Jarvis — не отметил в профиле своего техномага. Это информация являлась обязательной к заполнению практически на всех доменах .mgc.  
Закрыв вкладку, где обсуждались читаури, Гарри открыл профиль Jarvis и написал личное сообщение.  
«Добро пожаловать на форум. Кто ты такой и как смог создать профиль без заполнения всех необходимых полей? — начал он. — Это невозможно. Просто чтобы ты знал — мы тут не очень хорошо относимся к незнакомым техномагам и совсем плохо к любому типу взлома. Так что в твоих интересах все объяснить. Кто твой техномаг?»  
Не самое красноречивое и изящное начало, да и откровенно зазвездившееся. Впрочем, все знали, что Гарри никогда не был милым. Вообще-то, он был хорошо известен тем, что его было очень легко вывести из себя. Гарри это более чем устраивало. Хватит с него того дерьма гиппогрифа и потворства, когда он был аврором, а его пытались протолкнуть в политику.  
Несмотря на откровенную грубость, Jarvis ответил практически мгновенно… и весьма вежливо.  
«Прошу простить, но я просто зарегистрировался, как и на любом другом сайте, и у меня нет техномага, поэтому я оставил это поле пустым».  
Гарри уставился на сообщение. Какого Мордреда?  
«Как ты попал на этот домен без техномага?» — требовательно спросил он. Его желудок начал медленно скручиваться в узел.  
«Я просто перешел по ссылке с другого сайта, — незамедлительно последовал ответ. — Он тоже находился в домене .mgc».  
Этот тип намеренно строил из себя такого мутного мудака? Нахмурившись, Гарри открыл код сайта и проследил IP, про себя поблагодарив Гермиону за курсы по кодингу, на которые она его затащила в свое время. Jarvis вошел в системы с нескольких IP-адресов, один из которых был в Нью-Йорке, еще один... в Мэне? Было еще около двух десятков других IP-адресов между этими двумя точками и вокруг них.  
Следуя инстинкту, Гарри поднял список известных пользователей в домене .mgc… и ни один из IP-адресов, которые использовал Jarvis, не был в списке подключенных компьютеров техномагов. Выходит, Jarvis был либо техномагом-хакером, либо… ну, только им он, собственно, и мог быть, учитывая такое количество незарегистрированных IP-адресов.  
Барабаня пальцами по столу, Гарри раздумывал, а не позвонить ли ему одному из своих знакомых техномагов. Сам Поттер все еще был новичком, несмотря на пятилетний опыт и работу с undesirablenumberone.mgc. Да, с сайтом он справлялся вполне успешно, но многие детали и аспекты программирования были за пределами его способностей. Кто-нибудь другой точно бы смог справиться с техномагом-хакером, потому что ему с таким сталкиваться еще не приходилось.  
До сих пор ему везло. Несмотря на то, что у undesirablenumberone.mgc была довольно большая пользовательская база, хакеры им не особо интересовались, потому что ни для кого не было секретом, кем именно сайт управлялся. По большей части на сайте зависали авроры — действующие или уже бывшие, — специалисты по магической защите и люди, заинтересованные в защите от темных искусств и подобных вещей. В целом, помимо Гарри на сайте хватало весьма раздражительных личностей, которых не стоило трогать лишний раз.  
Просить помощь Гарри не любил, и… Раз уж единственное нарушение Jarvis состояло в том, что он всего лишь зарегистрировался без указания своего техномага или просто не написал, что он сам техномаг… В последнее время Гарри был тем еще любителем правил.  
«Ты собираешься доставлять проблемы? — набрал он очередное сообщение. — Беспокоить других пользователей, взламывать аккаунты и обсуждения? Подделывать статьи?»  
«Я не собираюсь делать ничего подобного. Я здесь только для обсуждений, некоторые из которых я могу видеть только в качестве зарегистрированного пользователя. Если, конечно, я вдруг не захочу взломать ваши серверы. А они… весьма необычные, так что, вероятно, их лучше оставить в покое», — ответил Jarvis.  
Гарри хмыкнул. Ага, необычные. На жесткий диск наложили чары незримого расширения, что сделало из него крайне интересное хранилище данных. Это был самый лучший и безопасный способ оградить себя от маггловских хакеров. Невозможно было получить доступ к файлам через компьютер без магии. Для них этих серверов будто не существовало. Цифровая форма Фиделиуса.  
«Будешь вести себя прилично и тогда сможешь остаться, — написал Гарри. — И особо не распространяйся. Иначе моя репутация пострадает, если люди узнают, что я позволяю хакерам свободно резвиться на своем сайте. Знаешь что? Отметь меня своим техномагом, и тогда проблем точно не будет».  
«Хорошо. И все же, что влечет за собой тот факт, что вы мой техномаг?»  
Гарри уставился на экран.  
«Ты не знаешь?» — спросил Поттер.  
«Для меня это все совершенно новая концепция, — признался Jarvis. — Я понимаю, что вы можете иметь в виду под этим словом, но в данном контексте я не вижу смысла. Полагаю, это может иметь какое-то отношение к моей возможности доступа к конкретному сайту и, по сути, ко всему домену .mgc».  
Гарри недоуменно моргнул и написал недоверчиво:  
«Ты маггл?»  
«Прошу прощения? Я не очень понимаю, что вы имеете в виду. Сомневаюсь, что вы сейчас назвали меня косяком с марихуанной или чашкой горячего шоколада. Что вы понимаете под словом маггл?» (п/п: у слова muggle были и другие значения до ГП. С 1920х оно стало означать еще и косяк с марихуаной)  
* * *  
ДЖАРВИС ждал ответ от undesirablenumberone, немного сомневаясь, не слишком ли сильно он показал свое невежество. Для него было очевидно, что он наткнулся на gTLD (п/п: домен верхнего уровня), к которому очень немногие имели доступ. И, судя по тому, что ему удалось увидеть на сайтах домена .mgc, можно было сделать определенные выводы. У ДЖАРВИСа возникла мысль, что существовала целая ветвь технологий, которая была скрыта от большей части планеты, потому что у них просто отсутствовал необходимый энергетический отпечаток.  
Отпечаток, который ДЖАРВИС каким-то образом получил из-за вторжения, будь то бой мистера Лафейсона и мистера Одинсона или открытие портала. Это было единственное адекватное объяснение, которое проясняло, почему он смог получить доступ к сайтам, которые были явно изолированы от остальной части интернета магией. Или энергией, известной как магия.  
Похоже, существовали магические интернет-сайты и целый gTLD, который был закодирован на магическую подпись. И еще техномаги… Все это позволяло строить весьма интересные теории. И ДЖАРВИС уже успел придумать пару сотен.  
Одна из них — у нее было больше всего доказательств, подтвержденных увиденным на сайтах домена .mgc — заключалась в том, что на Земле существовало целое тайное магическое сообщество. Оно было глобальным, более-менее технологичным и вполне могло иметь собственную инфраструктуру и правительство. По крайней мере, в интернет-пространстве этого общества были правила и своеобразная организованность — необходимость иметь техномага указывала, по крайней мере, на систему администрирования. Все сайты с доменом .mgc требовали заполнить графу «Техномаг». Похоже, только тот, чью личность подтвердил техномаг, имел доступ к сайту. И ДЖАРВИС подозревал, что с указанным техномагом можно было связаться и удостовериться в правдивости информации.  
Тайное общество со своим собственным тайным полуцифровым «рукопожатием». Или, возможно, сеть осведомленных людей, в которую ты можешь попасть, если только знаешь того, кто знает кого-то другого, кто стоит выше по цепочке. Больше похоже на тайное историческое общество. Но ДЖАРВИС сомневался, что undesirablenumberone оценил бы такое сравнение.  
В ожидании ответа ДЖАРВИС выполнил еще сотню других заданий, проследовал за Стивом Роджерсом из одного разрушенного здания в другое и не забыл про своего создателя. Мистер Старк все еще спал и выглядел при этом до сих пор совершенно изможденным, и, хотя ДЖАРВИС знал, что у него наверняка будет потом болеть шея из-за неудобного положении, в котором он находился, ему очень не хотелось его будить. Ему требовался отдых. Тем временем мисс Поттс закончила переговоры, в результате которых Старк Индастриз получила доступ к проверенным ранее иностранным материалам. Это означало, что в дальнейшем они могли исследовать останки читаури только после Щ.И.Т.а.  
ДЖАРВИС отметил уже полученную технологию читаури как сверхзасекреченную и разослал дополнительные конфиденциальные контракты всем вовлеченным в исследование. Потом он уничтожил с серверов все упоминания о передвижениях материала по читаури и убедился, что только те, кто этим занимался, и он сам, смогли бы потом найти нужную информацию.  
Выйдя из переговорной, мисс Поттс активировала гарнитуру.  
— Как Тони? — спросила она, даже не набрав никакого номера. ДЖАРВИС был всегда на связи с ней и мистером Старком.  
— Все еще спит, мисс Поттс. И будет лучше, если пока все так и останется, — незамедлительно ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Я собрал материалы и разослал участникам необходимые документы. Должен ли я сообщить сотрудникам новую информацию о правах на исследования?  
— В этом нет необходимости. Просто убедись, что все уже сделанное останется в тайне, — сказала мисс Поттс. — А что у нас есть, кстати?  
— Четыре неповрежденных тела, двадцать восемь различных частей — конечности, головы, секции брони и тому подобное, — два неповрежденных спидера и двенадцать компонентов спидера разных размеров. Четверть левиафанского плавника. К сожалению, больше получить не удалось, поскольку все места с левиафанами оказались изолированы Щ.И.Т.ом, — отрапортовал ДЖАРВИС. — Мистер Старк приказал мне закупить лабораторные помещения за пределами города для проведения исследований над экспериментальными технологиями. Я взял на себя смелость организовать это, несмотря на отсутствие вашего разрешения. Большая часть того, что мы собрали, до сих пор находится на других складах Старк Индастриз, но кое-что я направил в лабораторию, где уже начались работы над одним из тел. Я прямо сейчас отправляю детали на ваш планшет.  
— Хм, — задумчиво протянула мисс Поттс, просматривая информацию. — Мне не нравится, что ты без моего согласия координируешь сотрудников Старк Индастриз , но хорошо сработал.  
— Приношу свои извинения, — последовал совершенно неискренний ответ.  
Мисс Поттс хмыкнула, улыбнувшись.  
— Как у нас дела с безопасностью?  
— Я сделал все возможное, чтобы сохранить секретность обо всем, что мы знаем и с чем имеем дело, мэм, — доложил ДЖАРВИС. — Но я не могу ручаться за это — слишком много всего произошло, очень много сотрудников руководствовались своими собственными идеями, а не приказами. Прямо сейчас Щ.И.Т. и другие агентства заняты, пытаясь сдержать ситуацию и подавить панику, и они не уделяют так много внимания тому, чем именно сейчас занимается Старк Индастриз. В целом это происходит из-за того, что останки читаури пока легкодоступны, и все в городе ищут часть инопланетных технологий только для себя.  
— Ясно… Возможные риски для гражданских в обладании этими технологиями?  
— Естественно, риск есть — вполне вероятно, даже большой, — честно ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Мы мало что знаем об источниках питания читаури или о каких-либо побочных эффектах, которые могут возникнуть из-за тесного контакта с их технологиями. Не говоря уже о возможных биологических инфекциях, которые читаури могут в себе нести. Насколько мы знаем, каждый из них может быть носителем радиоактивной чумы.  
— Да, весьма неприятно, — мрачно заметила мисс Поттс. — Как обстоят дела в городе, если не считать людей, собирающих останки инопланетян для своих личных коллекций?  
— Все постепенно… успокаиваются. По большей части. Потушены почти все пожары, спасательные операции проходят без эксцессов. Щ.И.Т. объявил, что нет никакой непосредственной опасности из-за сбитой техники читаури. Если, конечно, самоуничтожение не было частью их плана. По существу, это самый настоящий блеф, потому что Щ.И.Т. знает не больше нас. Но паники на улицах действительно почти нет, грабежей тоже, практически все государственные службы функционируют. Правда, чуть ли не весь город стоит в пробках.  
— Разумеется, — согласилась мисс Поттс. Она уже вышла из здания и направилась к лимузину. — Предполагаемые сроки для восстановления города?  
— Такими темпами спасательные работы будут завершены через неделю. Возобновление беспрепятственного трафика займет две недели. От двух до четырнадцати месяцев для полного восстановления, включая расчистку разрушенных зданий и ремонт поврежденных.  
Мисс Поттс какое-то время молчала.  
— Так, — наконец сказала она. — Когда Тони проснется, скажи ему, что я собираюсь привлечь Старк Индастриз к спасательным и восстановительным работам, а также организовать для жителей города гуманитарную поддержку. Думаю, мне потребуется на это весь день. Так что пусть он сам займется Башней и всеми вопросами, которые касаются Щ.И.Т.а. На тебе общий мониторинг происходящего и имеющиеся технологии читаури.  
— Как пожелаете, мэм.  
— Отлично. У меня действительно нет времени. И если уж на то пошло, то во всем опять виноват Тони. Хм. Было бы неплохо, чтобы Железный Человек поучаствовал в спасении, например, или... неважно. Тони сделал достаточно для рекламы Железного Человека. Впрочем, цифры покажут. А сейчас пусть пока отдыхает.  
— Да, мэм, — отозвался ДЖАРВИС, добавив: — На данный момент о Мстителях в основном сложилось положительное впечатление, включая Железного Человека.  
— Как там рынок ценных бумаг? — уточнила мисс Поттс.  
— Не собирается открываться сегодня и, вероятно, останется закрытым и завтра, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Нью-Йоркская фондовая биржа и Nasdaq пытаются предотвратить кризис. (п/п: Nasdaq — американская биржа, специализирующаяся на акциях высокотехнологичных компаний)  
Мисс Поттс глубоко вздохнула. Следи за этим и дай знать, если они откроются завтра.  
— Возможно, это к лучшему.  
— Да, мэм.  
Она прервала связь и сконцентрировалась на управлении Старк Индастриз. Убедившись, что ни один из сотрудников не погиб во время атаки, мисс Поттс начала планировать дальнейший курс действий в связи с катастрофой.  
ДЖАРВИС переключил основное внимание на мониторинг. Пользователь undesirablenumberone пока не ответил на его последнее личное сообщение, но у него все еще был доступ к сайту и другим сайтам домена .mgc. ДЖАРВИС колебался всего несколько секунд, не зная, стоило ли ему проверить странный, секретный gTLD, но… мистер Старк приказал ему провести исследование.  
Им он и занялся.  
* * *  
— Ну что, какие мысли? — Гарри поднес телефон к уху, смотря на множество IP-адресов этого Jarvis.  
— Ставлю на магическое заражение, — ответил Деннис. — Я получил несколько звонков из Нью-Йорка — возможно, открытие портала повлекло кое-какие последствия. Твой случай не первый, кто проскользнул в домен .mgc, хотя он вполне может быть именно первым, кто смог пойти дальше. Все остальные как натыкаются на него, так и отваливают обратно, потому что не могут подтвердить метку техномага.  
— Чудесно, просто прекрасно. Но как он смог это обойти? — спросил Гарри.  
— Хакеры, друг, — вздохнул Деннис. — Если подумать, мы еще совсем зеленые во всем этом и прежде с такими нарушениями не сталкивались. Мы не знаем, в чем наша слабость. Наша лучшая защита основывается на том, что к магическим сайтам можно получить доступ только через должным образом модифицированный компьютер с правильными энергетическими сигналами. И если кто-то случайным образом получит нужный энергетический сигнал — как в твоем случае, — то… Нам пока не с чем сравнивать.  
Гарри вздохнул, устало потерев глаза.  
— Итак, где-то в Соединенных Штатах существует маггловский доступ к магическим сайтам. И мы даже понятия не имеем, где именно, потому что этот Jarvis — хакер, и мы ничего не можем с этим сделать?  
— Если парень настолько крутой, каким кажется, то… нет, — ответил Деннис. — Я бы предложил тебе связаться с властями США, но кто знает, имеет ли это смысл. Они там все сейчас слишком заняты читаури.  
— Мда, как все удачно сложилось, — пробормотал Поттер.  
— Один шанс на миллион, — хмыкнул Деннис. — Ты вообще знаешь, что ему нужно?  
— Сказал, что просто хотел почитать обсуждения и не смог получить к ним доступ без регистрации, что, в общем-то, верно. И он отвечал на мои сообщения. Это ведь хороший знак, да?  
— Наверно. Без понятия, если честно. Но, может, я не знаю, тебе попробовать убедить его не разглашать полученную информацию? В смысле, он же хакер. И если он не из тех, кто сливает государственные тайны на первые полосы новостей, то, возможно, он пойдет тебе на уступки.  
— Ну и каковы наши шансы на это? — простонал Гарри.  
— Не все так плохо, — попытался успокоить Деннис. — Прямо сейчас творится так много всего, что никто просто не станет обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Если кто-то в Штатах и начнет трепаться о тайном обществе волшебников, то его наверняка назовут очередным любителем заговоров.  
— Ага, у которого есть доступ к магическому интернету, — фыркнул Поттер.  
— Все так. Но если он пойдет и расскажет об этом людям, то придут наши и порадуют его Обливиэйтом, — спокойно заявил Деннис. — Слушай, мне пора. Прямо сейчас я должен заниматься еще миллионом вещей, и мне жаль тебя расстраивать, но твоя маггловская проблема с хакерами — наименьшая из моих забот. Если этому парню захочется поговорить, тогда поговори уж и попытайся убедить держать рот на замке. Свяжись со мной, если будут новости.  
— Прекрасно, — вздохнул Гарри, кинув телефон на стол. — Мне как всегда повезло.  
Мрачно зависнув на долгие пару минут, он с очередным вздохом открыл сообщение, в котором Jarvis спросил его о магглах.  
«Я даже не надеюсь, что ты захочешь сохранить все в секрете, мистер Хакер», — напечатал Поттер, действительно ни на что не надеясь. Он вдруг задумался, а на ком, собственно, будет вся ответственность за то, что маггловский хакер проник на магический сайт?  
Похоже, открытие интернета для волшебников было не такой уж и хорошей идеей. Он винил во всем Гермиону. Как и всегда.  
* * *  
ДЖАРВИС долго раздумывал над вопросом — в смысле, это было действительно долго для ИИ с его вычислительной мощностью — почти целую минуту. Параллельно он наблюдал за работой мисс Поттс с сотрудниками Старк Индастриз, еще раз аккуратно просканировал мистера Старка — который, как и положено, крепко спал, — и даже проверил доктора Беннера, который тоже спал.  
«Я вполне способен соблюдать конфиденциальность, — наконец-то ответил он undesirablenumberone. — Однако у меня есть определенные обязательства. На данный момент я нахожусь в процессе исследования концепции магии. Уверен, вы знаете о событиях, которые произошли вчера в Нью-Йорке?»  
Undesirablenumberone потребовалось время на ответ.  
«На планете есть кто-нибудь, кто не в курсе? — спросил он. — Что конкретно ты ищешь о магии?»  
ДЖАРВИС взвесил все за и против и решил, что тоже может быть честным.  
«Способы защититься от нее».  
«Трудная задача».  
Такой резкий ответ, возможно, мог и шокировать кого-то, но точно не ДЖАРВИСа. Если он был прав насчет undesirablenumberone и сайтов, которые он успел тщательно изучить, настороженность была вполне понятна. Тем не менее, ДЖАРВИС вынес много полезного из их разговора и, в отличие от undesirablenumberone, терять ему было нечего.  
«Вы знаете ответ на мой вопрос, — написал ДЖАРВИС. — Если судить по этому сайту, вы являетесь специалистом в области магической защиты. Вы могли бы мне помочь, если бы хотели. Что я должен сделать, чтобы получить вашу помощь?»  
В этот раз ответ не приходил очень долго.  
«Зачем на самом деле тебе это нужно? — пришел вопрос. — Ты работаешь на правительство США? С таким количеством IP-адресов я подумал, что ты хакер, но...»  
«Нет. Я работаю на Старк Индастриз. Учитывая, что все произошло непосредственно на вершине Башни Старка — устройство, открывшее портал, было размещено силами противника прямо на башне, — вы должны понять мое желание достичь некоторого уровня понимания в этом вопросе и стремление защититься от возможных будущих явлений подобного рода, — честно объяснил ДЖАРВИС. — Мистер Старк был одной из намеченных целей. Если не все участники вторжения, то напавшие на Башню точно надеялись, что мистер Старк встретит там свой конец».  
Undesirablenumberone опять медлил, но когда от него наконец-то пришло сообщение, ответ был весьма интересный.  
«Мой логин в Скайпе такой же, как и здесь. Давай-ка поболтаем».  
* * *  
— Что я могу сказать? Никто и никогда не считал меня осторожным, — пробормотал Гарри, отправив последнее сообщение. Он уже представил лицо Гермионы, скривившееся от ужаса, которое у нее точно будет, если она когда-нибудь узнает о его затее. _О, Гермиона, привет. Как твои дела? У меня? О, ничего особенного, просто болтаю с магглом-хакером, работающим на одну из крупнейших многомиллиардных корпораций на планете. Ну ты помнишь — мы их еще подозревали в краже магических секретов в прошлом году._  
В Министерстве наверняка была специальная камера именно для Гарри, которая только и ждала, чтобы он учудил нечто подобное. Потому что, вот серьезно, кто, если не он?  
Вздохнув, Гарри развернул окно Скайпа и залогинился. Тут же посыпались приветствия от всех, кто был онлайн.  
«Привет. Прости, не могу сейчас говорить, работаю» — послал он всем в ответ и стал ждать.  
Jarvis зашел буквально через минуту после него и отправил запрос на добавление в контакты. Гарри быстро просмотрел его профиль, в котором лишь значилось, что Jarvis живет в Нью-Йорке.  
«Здравствуйте, — написал Jarvis. — Вы хотели поговорить?»  
«Больше похоже на то, что этого хотел ты. Думаю, здесь нам будет удобнее и проще, чем переписываться на сайте, — ответил Гарри, про себя удивляясь, какого же все-таки Мордреда он делает. Возможно, подписывает собственный ордер на арест. — Значит, Старк Индастриз, да?»  
«Я личный помощник Тони Старка и управляю его домом, что включает в себя и защиту самого дома, естественно, — прислал Jarvis. — В настоящее время это в основном касается пентхауса Башни Старка — во время вторжения первым атаковали именно его».  
Гарри слабо улыбнулся. Убедительно.  
«Есть доказательства?»  
Jarvis ничего не ответил, и на какое-то время в чате воцарилась полная тишина. А потом вдруг внезапно перед Гарри появилось видео.  
Сначала он увидел панораму Нью-Йорка, которая открывалась, видимо, с довольно изысканного балкона. А потом кто-то взорвал этот балкон ко всем чертям. Гарри, конечно, мог подумать, что вместо балкона была всего лишь красивая картинка, если бы не летящие по небу облака, легкое колебание воды в бассейне и поднимающийся на горизонте дым.  
Изображение изменилось, открыв вид на внутренние помещения. Это было похоже на вестибюль очень оживленного, модного и явно дорогого здания. Там были сотрудники службы безопасности, металлоискатели и колонны, сделанные, похоже, из мрамора. На одной из боковых стен висели большие металлические буквы, подсвеченные мягким серебристым светом. Старк Индастриз.  
Картинка опять сменилась — на фасад здания. Гарри увидел стеклянные двери, большие колонны и опять знакомый логотип, который, благодаря Железному Человеку, мог распознать практически любой человек в мире. На тротуаре лежали острые обломки гигантских букв С и Т, рядом с ними на боку валялось нечто, похожее на Р. Гарри смутно помнил, что видел на снимках крышу Башни с неоновым логотипом Старк Индастриз — после боя там осталась только А.  
Последние десять секунд показали Поттеру разрушенный пентхаус с трещинами в каменном полу, покрытого осколками стекла, мрамора и дерева. На полуразвалившемся диване, который явно стоил больше месячной зарплаты аврора, лежал Тони Старк собственной персоной. Очевидно, он спал, откинув голову назад; пальцы едва удерживали бокал, готовый выскользнуть в любой момент.  
А потом видео прервалось.  
«Хм», — только и написал Гарри, не найдя других слов. Он мог, конечно, посчитать, что первые три отрывка были всего лишь какими-нибудь стоковыми видео, взятыми из сети. Может, из новостей. Но вот последние секунды были явно сняты внутренними камерами наблюдения. И даже Гарри — уж насколько он был далек от всего этого — понимал, что никто уровня Старка не позволил бы просочиться такому в массы.  
«Достаточно?» — уточнил Jarvis.  
«Вполне. Однако я все-таки сомневаюсь, что то, что ты действительно законно работаешь на Старка, — хороший знак», — написал Гарри, чувствуя себя немного странно. Он разговаривал с личным… помощником Тони Старка? Как, черт возьми, это произошло?  
О да. Он был Гарри-Гребаный-Поттер, и подобные выверты всегда случались с ним без каких-либо особых на то причин. Точно.  
«Я интересуюсь магией исключительно для защиты мистера Старка, — написал Jarvis. — Учитывая все, что он сделал во время вторжения, уверен, вы наверняка сможете понять, что он имеет право на такие знания? Он защитил весь мир. А ваших людей в том числе».  
«Моих людей», — недоуменно спросил Гарри.  
«Судя по тому, что я видел в домене .mgc, я сделал вывод, что мистер Локи Лафейсон не первый и не единственный маг на Земле. На Земле спрятано целое общество магов, которое существует здесь годами, возможно, даже веками. Общество распространилось по всему земному шару. У вас есть своя инфраструктура, возможно, даже собственное правительство. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы организовать и создать магически скрытый раздел Интернета. Вы маг. Маг, специализирующийся на защите от других магов», — выдал Jarvis.  
Гарри замялся на мгновение, прежде чем написать:  
«Если бы на Земле действительно было такое скрытое сообщество, настолько сильно расползшееся по миру, как ты думаешь, — аккуратно начал Гарри, — тогда, наверно, у него были бы некие правила, не позволяющие раскрываться перед тем, кто о нем не знает».  
Jarvis ответил не сразу.  
«Я понял. Вас беспокоят законы, которые вы нарушаете, разговаривая со мной».  
«Вроде того», — согласился Поттер.  
«Это касается магии в целом или чего-то конкретного?»  
«Это касается всего».  
У Гарри было плохое предчувствие, очень, очень плохое предчувствие.  
«Тогда вы не нарушаете никаких законов, потому что я уже знаю о магии. Как и большинство людей благодаря мистеру Лафейсону», — написал Jarvis, а Гарри готов был поставить что угодно на то, что уловил в этом самодовольные нотки.  
«Знать, что у пришельца из другого мира, есть нечто, напоминающее магию, — это немного не то», — Гарри улыбнулся.  
«Да? Это прописано в законе? — незамедлительно ответил Jarvis. — Указаны ли там пределы того, что является допустимым? То есть, знать, что где-то за пределами Земли есть магия — нормально, а на Земле — нет? Логика немного хромает, и это понятно даже такому магглу как я. Я просмотрел множество обсуждений, где совершенно точно не-маги строили конкретные теории на эту тему».  
«Теория не то же самое, что непреложный факт».  
«Вчера было доказано, что целый ряд теорий имеет право на существование, — Jarvis не отступал. — Порталы были просто теорией. Инопланетная жизнь была теорией. Левитация, манипуляция молниями и погодой — все это было лишь теориями. Как и магия».  
— Мда, — пробормотал Гарри в пустоту. — Очередной удачный день.


	2. Chapter 2

В Нью-Йорке было раннее утро, когда у Пеппер наконец-то появилось время, чтобы добраться до Башни Старка. Ей даже пришлось использовать для этого вертолет, потому что многие улицы до сих пор были забиты покореженными машинами или обломками, а то и тем, и другим. Но даже расчищенные дороги все равно быстро перекрывались из-за спасательных операций. Сейчас Нью-Йорк представлял из себя одну огромную пробку, да и небо было не лучше: вертолеты новостных каналов, военный транспорт, техника медиков и полиции летали туда-сюда над местами, где были самые значительные разрушения. В целом весь город казался уж слишком переполненным.  
— Ох, боже, — пробормотала Пеппер, едва увидев пентхаус. Естественно, она была в курсе разрушений в Башне, которые произошли из-за драки, но она не знала, что внутри все было настолько плохо. — ДЖАРВИС! — позвала она, споткнувшись о битые кирпичи. — ДЖАРВИС, ты не спишь?  
— Никогда, мисс Поттс, — безэмоционально отозвался ДЖАРВИС. — Добро пожаловать домой. Мистер Старк все еще спит в гостиной.  
— До сих пор? Должно быть, хорошо его все-таки приложили, — заметила Пеппер, бросив взгляд на часы. По всему выходило, что Тони спал уже целых шесть часов. Настоящий рекорд за последние четыре месяца. — Закажи какую-нибудь еду, ладно? Или… что-то я сомневаюсь, что сейчас хоть кто-нибудь станет заниматься доставкой, да?  
— Весьма вероятно, но я могу узнать, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Хотите чего-то конкретного, мэм?  
— Что угодно, что понравится Тони. Это все-таки для него. Я поела в офисе, — вздохнула Пеппер. — Во всей Башне сейчас так плохо?  
— Не настолько, мэм. Приблизительно пятьдесят восемь окон требуют замены, и восточной стороне Башни был нанесен некоторый физический ущерб — этажам с пятидесятого по шестьдесят восьмой, — что также потребует некоторого ремонта. Кроме этого хотелось бы отметить три верхних этажа, которым был нанесен самый серьезный урон, — прокомментировал ДЖАРВИС. — Предполагаемое время ремонта: до двух месяцев. В настоящее время я жду прибытия строительных роботов, чтобы мы могли начать убирать мусор из пентхауса.  
— Боже, ну и дела, — Пеппер с очередным вздохом направилась в гостиную. Вздрогнув, она наклонилась, чтобы расстегнуть застежки и снять туфли — после суток непрерывного ношения они жали куда сильнее, чем немного. Но тут Пеппер взглянула на пол, покрытый крошкой битого стекла, и резко передумала. — Что слышно о Мстителях? Доктор Беннер здесь, как и Тони. А остальные?  
— Мистер Одинсон у Щ.И.Т.а приглядывает за братом, — незамедлительно ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Я не совсем уверен, где именно находятся агенты Романова и Бартон, но, полагаю, они тоже у Щ.И.Т.а. С большой вероятностью охраняют мистера Лафейсона. А капитан Роджерс в настоящее время находится в районе Нижнего Манхэттена и добровольно работает на месте разрушенного здания на углу Малберри и Кенмар.  
— Капитан Роджерс все еще там? — удивленно спросила Пеппер и покачала головой. У нее выдался очень долгий день. — Или уже там. Где он спал прошлой ночью?  
— Нигде. Он действительно все еще там. Согласно его медицинским заключениям, ему требуется только два часа сна каждый день, и он их уже получил вчера вечером в заведении с шавермой, — проинформировал ДЖАРВИС.  
— Боже, благослови сыворотки для суперсолдат. Может, и мне использовать одну? — Пеппер осторожно протиснулась к дивану, на котором спал Старк. — Эй, Тони. Тони!  
Едва проснувшись, Старк чуть не выплеснул на Пеппер оставшийся в бокале бренди. Как он вообще умудрился не расплескать его во сне? ДЖАРВИС включил весь уцелевший в пентхаусе свет. Тони слепо заморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать на Пеппер взгляд, которая улыбнулась, сказав:  
— Привет, дорогой, я дома.  
— Как работа? — автоматически спросил Старк, и только потом в его взгляде появилась осмысленность. — Пеппер, ты что здесь делаешь? Я был уверен, что ты в Вашингтоне...  
— Была. Сейчас я здесь, — вздохнула Пеппер и присела на краешек дивана рядом со Старком, тяжело облокотившись на его плечо. — Как ты?  
— Ну, знаешь… Развлекаюсь понемногу. В смысле, хорошо. Все хорошо. Побили вот маленько, — ответил Тони. Потерев пальцами глаза, он приобнял Пеппер за плечи. — Сколько сейчас?  
— Восемь четырнадцать утра, сэр, — сказал ДЖАРВИС. — На улице солнечно, вечером возможна переменная облачность. Температура в настоящее время составляет пятьдесят шесть целых восемь десятых по Фаренгейту... (п/п: около 14°C)  
— Прекрасно, — перебил его Тони. — Что с городом?  
— В основном уцелел, сэр, — ответил ДЖАРВИС и активировал пятидесятичетырехдюймовый телевизор с плоским экраном, который каким-то чудом — не иначе — уцелел.  
Какое-то время Пеппер и Тони смотрели новости, которые по большей части показывали Нью-Йорк и повторы видео, заснятого во время вторжения. Иногда в кадре появлялись различные репортеры, комментируя происходящее.  
— Наверно, мне стоит выступить перед публикой с заявлением и все такое, — вяло заметил Тони, наблюдая, как рушилось очередное здание. Но упало оно уже спустя несколько часов после вторжения, не выдержав причиненного ему урона.  
— Тебе надо восстановиться, — тихо сказала Пеппер.  
— Не от чего мне восстанавливаться. Да и найдутся люди, которым наверняка сейчас очень нужна помощь Железного Человека, — на этих словах Тони со стоном поднялся с дивана. — ДЖАРВИС, подготовь Марка-6, будь любезен. А я пока душ приму, — спокойно сказал он и посмотрел на Пеппер сверху вниз: — С тобой ведь все будет хорошо, да, Пеп?  
Она улыбнулась, потянулась к его руке и поцеловала в ладонь. Тони был весь в синяках, у него точно появились новые шрамы, и наверняка где-то были следы ожогов. А еще он вонял.  
— Со мной ничего не случится. Посплю пару часов и вернусь к работе. А ты иди делать хорошие дела.  
Тони улыбнулся, сжал ее ладонь и наклонился, поцеловав ее в лоб, прежде чем, пошатываясь, направиться в сторону ванны. Выглядел он очень похоже на нее саму, когда она только зашла в гостиную.  
Чудесная из них вышла пара.  
— ДЖАРВИС, наша спальня выжила? — спросила Пеппер.  
— Она в целости и сохранности. Желаете бутылку теплой воды? — спокойно отозвался ДЖАРВИС. — И, может быть, массажную подушку шиацу?  
— Ты настоящее сокровище, ДЖАРВИС, — полусонно протянула Пеппер. Было чертовски жутко то, что он следил за ее циклом. Слава богу, что он это делал. — Читающее мысли сокровище.  
— Да, мэм, — в голосе ДЖАРВИСА явно звучало самодовольство. — Еще я могу разогреть массажер для ног, если угодно.  
Пеппер буквально заставила себя встать с дивана.  
— Продолжишь в том же духе, и я променяю Тони на тебя.  
* * *  
ДЖАРВИС внимательно наблюдал за мисс Поттс, готовящейся ко сну. Вокруг пентхауса было много мест с нарушением структурной целостности потолка, и он не хотел, чтобы она подвергала себя опасности. Параллельно ДЖАРВИС проверял системы Марка-6, лишь собирая его и подготавливая изнутри, потому что снаружи костюм был совершенно непригоден. Мистеру Старку придется наведаться в мастерскую.  
— Что нового, ДЖАРВИС? — вдруг спросил мистер Старк, принимая душ. — Что там Щ.И.Т. поделывает?  
— Они загрузили левиафанов и сейчас пытаются их перевезти, хотя, похоже, их придется забрать по частям. Еще Щ.И.Т.у также удалось убрать из города большую часть пехотинцев читаури, — начал ДЖАРВИС свой отчет, активировав один из экранов в душевой, чтобы показать кадры, снятые на поисковых операциях Щ.И.Т.а, которые проходили весь день. — Естественно, им не удалось заполучить все. У нас есть четыре неповрежденных тела и два целых спидера, а также различные части и конечности и даже часть одного из левиафанов. Помимо нас различные гражданские лица и некоторые другие организации скрылись с технологиями читаури. В частности, я был свидетелем того, как Хаммер Технолоджис забрали один из скутеров, а также кое-какие останки пехотинцев.  
— Прекрасно, — пробормотал мистер Старк себе под нос. — Ну, удачи им. То, что есть у нас, сейчас в безопасности?  
— Я сделал все возможное, сэр, — ответил ДЖАРВИС и выдал список всего, что он предпринял: протоколы безопасности, приказы, контракты о конфиденциальности , которые он разослал и получил уже обратно подписанными. — Я не думаю, что Щ.И.Т. или кто-то еще знает о том, что мы имеем. Они могут знать, что у нас есть кое-какие технологии, но даже не догадываются об истинном положении вещей.  
Мистер Старк кивнул и откинул голову под струю душа.  
— Хм. Хорошо. Пусть все так и будет. Но на тот случай, если Щ.И.Т. все-таки решит заглянуть в гости, у нас ведь есть для них косточка, да?  
— Отдадим им какую-нибудь мелочь, — уверил его ДЖАРВИС.  
— В любом случае, даже у Щ.И.Т.а есть рамки, в пределах которых он способен работать с такими технологиями. Так что им наверняка придется прийти ко мне, когда дойдет дело до разборки и исследования тех больших штук — левиафанов. Так ведь их люди называют? — заявил мистер Старк. — Ладно, вернемся к городу. Каков ущерб? — мимоходом спросил он, вернувшись к мытью.  
ДЖАРВИС охотно предоставил список разрушенных зданий, улиц, которые оказались практически непригодны к использованию, жертв среди людей и тому подобного.  
— Железного Человека лучше всего направить в Нижний Манхэттен — некоторые здания там рискуют обрушиться из-за того, что один из левиафанов пролетел между ними, разрушив их конструкцию, — добавил ДЖАРВИС. — Капитан Роджерс тоже там, хоть и в штатском.  
— Ну, раз уж наш Звезднополосатый Кэп там… — хмыкнул мистер Старк.  
Пока он заканчивал принимать душ, ДЖАРВИС просмотрел всю свою переписку с undesirablenumberone и теперь решал, как преподнести эту информацию. Undesirablenumberone был довольно несговорчив и неохотно отвечал на вопросы, даже когда все-таки рассказал о чем-то. В итоге ДЖАРВИС узнал не так уж и много, как хотел. У него возникло такое чувство, будто undesirablenumberone ожидал, что ДЖАРВИС... обнародует полученные сведения и это приведет к определенным последствиям.  
— Сэр? По вашему приказу я провел поиск по концепции магии и возможных защитных мер против нее, — осторожно начал ДЖАРВИС, когда мистер Старк стал одеваться.  
— И ничего не нашел? Что же, это я и ожидал, — мистер Старк пожал плечами. — Не переживай на этот счет.  
— Нет, сэр, кое-что я нашел. Чуть больше, чем ожидал, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Я верю, что на Земле есть магия, которая существовала веками; достаточно долго, чтобы общество и нации росли вокруг нее. Последние девять часов я время от времени нахожусь в контакте с тем, кого считаю волшебником.  
Мистер Старк замер на мгновение, прежде чем надел-таки рубашку.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Существует домен верхнего уровня, который относится к магическим сайтам. Вчера вечером мне случайно удалось получить к нему доступ. Как я думаю, это побочный эффект от открытия портала над Башней Старка — он дал мне энергетическую подпись для доступа к .mgc.  
Мистер Старк сел на стульчак, потирая руки.  
— .mgc? Магия? — он вдруг усмехнулся. — Какая чудесная выдалась неделька. Что ты узнал?  
— Не так уж и много, прежде чем мое присутствие было обнаружено, — признался ДЖАРВИС. — Но достаточно, чтобы мой интерес лишь возрос. Домен .mgc поддерживается группой магов-людей, которые называют себя техномагами. И когда я зарегистрировался на сайте без идентификации своего техномага, владелец сайта немедленно связался со мной, требуя ответов. Изначально он считал меня хакером-техномагом. После этого я свел к минимуму исследование сайтов в домене .mgc, не желая светиться, если через это меня могли отследить или как-то нейтрализовать.  
— Магические сайты с магическим файрволом? — удивленно спросил мистер Старк.  
— Возможно, — в голосе ДЖАРВИСА прозвучала гордость. — Мне удалось убедить человека, который поймал меня, обсудить со мной вопрос магии. Однако он все-равно неохотно шел на контакт из-за, по всей видимости, каких-то действующих законов, касающихся секретности магии на Земле. Я полагаю, что может существовать глобальное соглашение о конфиденциальности, действующее не менее трехсот лет.  
— Это когда… была охота на ведьм? — недоверчиво уточнил мистер Старк и провел ладонью по лицу. — Блять. Сначала пришельцы и древние скандинавские боги, а теперь еще и ведьмы. Как думаешь, ДЖАРВИС, сколько их на Земле сейчас?  
— Тысячи, возможно, десятки тысяч. Хватит на несколько секретных государств, сэр.  
Какое-то время мистер Старк молчал, а потом продолжил одеваться.  
— Продолжай расследование, — наконец-то сказал он. — И тот парень, с которым ты общался на… каком сайте?  
— Undesirablenumberone.mgc, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Человек, который им управляет и использует это имя на форумах, является консультантом по магической защите и, судя по форумам, довольно широко известен и считается экспертом по этому вопросу. Мне удалось скопировать его статью, в которой содержится анализ «Битвы за Нью-Йорк». В ней, среди прочего, была его теория о том, что мистер Локи Лафейсон не был настоящим магом, коими являются маги на Земле.  
— Да неужели? — мистер Старк недоуменно моргнул. — И что тогда это было?  
— Продвинутые технологии, сэр.  
Мистер Старк удивленно хмыкнул.  
— И он, делая подобные заявления, все еще считает, что магия действительно существует? А мне нравится этот парень. Говоришь, он осторожничает?  
— Да, сэр, — согласился ДЖАРВИС. — Говоря со мной, он нарушает законы о секретности своего народа. Я подозреваю, он боится, что я обнародую полученную информацию из сайтов домена .mgc и наших с ним обсуждений. Я пытался успокоить его настолько, насколько смог, но он все равно сомневается.  
— И в свете всего этого ты считаешь, что было бы плохо заявить людям о магии? — мистер Старк покачал головой. — Волшебные народы, сотни лет спрятанные у всех под носом... Мда, все может закончиться плохо. Хорошо, успокой его настолько, насколько сможешь, и попытайся узнать больше — узнай все. И больше никому ни слова, кроме меня, ясно? Ничего не сохраняй на сервере, который может быть скомпрометирован. Последнее, что нам сейчас нужно, это разозлить магическую нацию, о существовании которой мы еще вчера ничего не знали.  
— Да, сэр, — довольно ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Если вы позволите, я дам ему просмотреть запись нашего с вами обсуждения. Возможно, именно это сможет его убедить.  
Мистер Старк посмотрел наверх.  
— ДЖАРВИС, — он удивленно приоткрыл рот, — ты записываешь меня в ванной?  
— Только когда на вас брюки, сэр, уверяю.  
* * *  
— Я не понимаю, почему ты спрашиваешь именно меня, — сказал Рон, после того как Гарри поведал ему обо всей этой истории с Jarvis. — Из нас двоих техномаг не я. Я о компьютерах ничего не знаю — Гермиона меня к ним и близко не подпускает. А уж кто такой хакер, я тем более не в курсе.  
Гарри с тяжким вздохом приложился лбом о кухонный стол.  
— Да потому что я не хочу обсуждать это с Гермионой. Она же меня пожует, выплюнет и потопчется на останках, — глухо пробормотал он и поднял голову, посмотрев на Рона, который изучал какие-то отчеты. — Как дела в Министерстве?  
— Все в панике. Может, мы даже обратимся к тебе как-нибудь, чтобы ты наложил на весь Департамент Силенцио, — фыркнул Рон. — У нас до сих пор недостаточно информации о том, что на самом деле произошло. А из крох правдивой информации люди начинают выдумывать всякую бессмысленную чушь. Парочка членов Визенгамота чуть было не устроили дуэль из-за нападавших — читаури? Они спорили, были ли те на самом деле пришельцами или людьми из альтернативной реальности.  
— Пришельцами, — сказал Гарри.  
— Думаешь? — уточнил Рон.  
— Ага. Правительство США подтвердило это вчера вечером. Кто-то сделал анализ ДНК и провел тесты, — Гарри махнул рукой. — У них совсем другое строение. Они и доспехи-то носили, потому что были не в состоянии воспринимать ультрафиолетовое излучение. Есть одна теория, что там, откуда они пришли, нет звезды вроде нашего солнца. Может, они с какой-нибудь планеты-сироты или просто живут в космосе, путешествуют на космических кораблях. А, еще кое-что: они примерно на семьдесят процентов машины. Иными словами — киборги.  
Рон удивленно вскинул брови, откинувшись на спинку стула.  
— Мерлин,— пробормотал он. — Знаешь, аврорская учебка меня к такому точно не готовила. Каждый год нам читают лекции на тему возможного обнаружения нас магглами, но такое? Пришельцы? Кто готов к пришельцам?  
Гарри пожал плечами, и повернул голову, коснувшись стола щекой. Очевидно, что Мстители. Иначе читаури до сих пор продолжали бы бегать… и летать. Ну и Jarvis тоже, если судить по тому, что узнал Гарри. Он и Старк Индастриз были готовы и к киборгам, и к роботам и Мерлин еще знает к чему… И к магии.  
— Какова позиция Министерства относительно Локи? — уточнил Гарри. — А портала? Мы же знаем, что там замешана какая-то магия.  
Рон покачал головой.  
— Они ссорятся и спорят. Департамент по ту сторону океана сейчас проводит всевозможные тесты и исследования, и да, мы знаем, что открытие портала имело магический эффект. Суда по тому, что я слышал, их техномаги сейчас лезут на стены. Но никто не в курсе, что со всем этим делать. Магглы знают слишком много, они так сильно углубились в свои собственные исследования, что даже маги США не в силах на это повлиять. Никому это не нравится.  
Гарри кивнул, выпрямив спину.  
— Они ведь там понимают, что из-за всего этого бардака, случившегося по вине вторжения, из-за маггловских изысканий по всему земному шару, есть огромная вероятность, что магглы могут обнаружить кое-что еще? Нас, например.  
— Почему ты так думаешь? — нахмурился Рон.  
— Ну, портал и все, что с ним было связано, имели свои собственные энергетические подписи. Излучение там или еще что — это было либо магией, либо чем-то очень к магии близким. А ведь магглы, если они в чем-то и сильны, то как раз в том, чтобы определять такие вещи, — начал объяснение Гарри. — Допустим, они выяснят, как определить энергетическую подпись портала и того, что из него вывалилось. Кто сказал, что они не смогут таким образом отследить другую энергию? Магическую, например.  
Рон опять нахмурился и посмотрел в отчет.  
— Надеюсь, ты ошибаешься, — сказал он. — Я доложу об этом Джонсу, но у нас связаны руки. Все случилось на территории США, поэтому им с этим и разбираться. Естественно, МКМ тоже в курсе, но они… хм.  
Гарри хмыкнул. Международная Конфедерация Магов была всего лишь склочной кучкой старых пердунов, которые еще не осознали, что магглы могут летать, не говоря уже обо всем остальном.  
— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — все-таки спросил он. — В качестве консультанта или техномага?  
Рон покачал головой.  
— Просто дай знать, если появится что-то новое, ну, через твои каналы, — попросил он. — Сейчас нам остается только играть в ожидание: Департамент либо разгребет эту ситуацию либо сделает все только хуже, — Рон замолчал на мгновение, провел ладонью по волосам. — Этот твой хакер, он тоже расследует случившееся?  
— Эм, ну да, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Я не знаю, чем еще он занимается, но он точно заинтересован в магии, в нас. Думаю, пытается прийти к тому, чтобы вся эта ерунда с Локи не повторилась.  
Рон медленно кивнул.  
— Если он в состоянии заниматься этим, не спотыкаясь каждый раз о дипломатические кочки, то он, похоже, делает больше, чем все мы, вместе взятые. Как ты думаешь, а сможет ли он, ну не знаю, поделиться имеющейся у него информацией?  
— Рон, ты предлагаешь мне продолжить незаконно взаимодействовать с магглом, который не имеет никакого права знать что-либо о магии? — Гарри улыбался.  
— Может быть. Было бы неплохо иметь кого-нибудь на той стороне. Мы не знаем, что делают магглы, не считая того, что есть в новостях. Эти ублюдки из Департамента не горят желанием делиться. Так что, немного внутренней информации со стороны магглов… было бы весьма ценно, учитывая то, насколько же сильно, оказывается, тут замешана магия.  
Гарри, все еще улыбаясь, покачал головой.  
— Вот знаешь, — протянул он, — после того как я покинул стройные ряды авроров, жизнь моя стала уж больно спокойной. Однако всего хорошо в меру.  
Рон весело фыркнул, начав вдруг собирать бумаги и пергаменты.  
— Гарри Поттеру стало скучно, и весь мир содрогнулся. По мне, так это твой обычный вторник.  
После того как Рон ушел обратно на работу, Гарри вернулся к компьютеру. Jarvis все еще был онлайн. Вообще-то, он все время был онлайн, прямо с тех пор, как зашел в Скайп. Гарри пробежался по их обсуждению. Сам он пытался не говорить ничего конкретного, а Jarvis пренебрежительно отбивал любую выстроенную защиту. Тем не менее, на протяжении всего разговора странный хакер оставался предельно вежлив, правда, Гарри словно чувствовал переполняющий его слова… сарказм.  
— Самодовольный застранец, — со вздохом сказал Гарри в пустоту.  
«Ты еще здесь», — спросил он.  
«Конечно, — моментально отозвался Jarvis. — Вы передумали?»  
И прежде чем Гарри успел хоть что-нибудь ответить, от Jarvis пришло еще одно сообщение:  
«Если вам требуется больше гарантий...»  
Jarvis отправил ему файл. 050520110846_starktower.mp4. Гарри зачем-то посверлил его взглядом, прежде чем принять, дождаться загрузки и запустить. Это была записать того, как Тони Старк сидит на чем-то, похожим на… унитаз? Изумленно приподняв брови, Гарри откинулся на стуле и стал смотреть, как мистер Старк разговаривает с Jarvis, который, видимо, находился где-то за кадром. Они беседовали о магии и исследованиях, а еще о нем.  
Ролик закончился тем, как мистер Старк поднял голову, посмотрел прямо в камеру и удивленно спросил:  
«Ты записываешь меня в ванной?»  
«Только когда на вас брюки, сэр, уверяю», — ответил ему мужчина с британским акцентом, который, очевидно и был Jarvis.  
На этом видео оборвалось.  
«Взял за привычку записывать своего босса, да?» — написал Гарри, все еще не чувствуя себя убежденным. Человек на ролике совершенно точно был Тони Старком. Гарри просмотрел достаточно фото и видео, чтобы узнать его. Да и световой диск прямо в центре груди как бы намекал. В свое время он вызвал немало беспокойства у магических правоохранительных органах по всему миру, прежде чем не был признан полностью техническим устройством.  
«Всегда. Это полезно, когда кто-нибудь подает на него в суд — что происходит почти ежедневно, — написал Jarvis. — Я вас убедил?»  
«Только потому, что ты и на самом деле можешь быть таким криповым, каким кажешься в интернете. Насколько я знаю, вся сцена могла быть написана заранее, — ответил Гарри. — Будучи личностью публичной, Тони Старк преуспел в актерстве».  
«Возможно. На данный момент вам стоит знать, что я не… распространил полученную информацию. В ином случае это бы уже давно появилось в новостях, — заявил Jarvis. — Только мистер Старк в курсе нашего общения. А он, несмотря на все, что говорят и пишут о нем СМИ, довольно скрытный человек, когда речь идет о чем-то действительно важном. Как это».  
Гарри задумался на мгновение, а потом покачал головой. Он и так уже слишком о многом рассказал, да и, в концев концов, не может же он заставить Jarvis не копаться в этом дальше. У того все-таки был доступ в домен .mgc и он уже наверняка успел найти куда больше, чем следовало. Все, что оставалось Гарри, это попытаться хотя бы управлять тем, что Jarvis изучил.  
«Так, — написал Гарри, — Поверю на слово, что ты сохранишь все при себе. Для начала».  
«Прекрасно», — последовал ответ.  
«Но, — добавил Гарри, — Мне потребуется кое-что от тебя».  
«Что мы — магглы, Старк Индастриз и все остальные вовлеченные во все это — успели выяснить? — спросил Jarvis. — Я это предвидел, поэтому для вашего удовольствия подготовил небольшой пакет данных».  
Гарри уставился на ссылку для скачивания и не смог подавить вздох.  
«Самодовольный ты засранец», — написал он.  
Один Мерлин знает, почему Гарри был впечатлен. Очевидно, что Jarvis был невероятно умен и чертовски предан делу. Да он чертов телепат! Но еще Jarvis оказался крайне бесцеремонен, и это было… весьма вдохновляюще.  
«Рад стараться».  
Фыркнув, Гарри скачал предложенный архив.  
* * *  
— Сэр, я снова связался с undesirablenumberone и мне кажется, что он хочет поделиться со мной своими знаниями, — проинформировал ДЖАРВИС, пристально следя за поступающей с костюма информацией. В настоящее время мистер Старк летал туда-обратно от окон горящей высотки до улицы, где медики и пожарные принимали людей, которых он спасал с верхних этажей.  
— Чудненько, — отозвался мистер Старк, одной рукой подхватывая маленькую девочку, а второй — ее отца. — Эй, вы двое, держитесь, — не теряя времени, он опустил их на землю. Переключившись на внутреннюю связь, он спросил: — Думаешь, у него могут быть ответы?  
— Если нет, то он хотя бы сможет предоставить ценную информацию о магии в целом, — ответил ДЖАРВИС, наблюдая за тем, как очередные мирные жители оказываются в безопасности. — Сорок пятый этаж, сэр. Кажется, кто-то ранен.  
— Принято, — мистер Старк подлетел к нужным окнам и забрал женщину с окровавленным лицом, которую держал мужчина. — Ну что же, ДЖАРВИС, давай, поболтай со своим новым другом. Расскажешь потом, если дело выгорит.  
— Разумеется, сэр. Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны с этой леди, опуская ее. Похоже, у нее сломана лодыжка.  
Услышав приглушенные ругательства мистера Старка, ДЖАРВИС опять вернул свое внимание Скайпу, где undesirablenumberone все еще скачивал посланные ему файлы. По большей части это были отчеты и результаты тестов, несколько свидетельских показаний, парочка видео и все, что ДЖАРВИС посчитал интересным относительно мистера Лафейсона и открытия портала.  
«Итак, — написал undesirablenumberone, когда загрузка наконец-то завершилась, — что ты хочешь знать, мистер Хакер?»  
ДЖАРВИС хотел знать много, много чего. У него был подготовлен список с более чем двумястами вопросами на тот случай, если undesirablenumberone захочет на них ответить. Задумавшись всего на мгновение, он решил начать с первого вопроса и решить уже по ходу дела, исходя из ответов.  
«На своем сайте вы написали статью, в которой размышляли о нападении читаури на Нью-Йорк. Вы отметили, что не думаете, что это волшебство в том смысле, каким его знают люди. Что проводит различие между одним и вторым?»  
«С места в карьер, да? — ответил undesirablenumberone. — Прежде чем я объясню… скажи, как много ты знаешь о магии на Земле?»  
«Совсем не много. Поскольку я не могу зарегистрироваться ни на одном из сайтов .mgc, не вызвав подозрений, я не смог получить доступ к более подробной информации. Я понимаю, что здесь используется инструмент фокусировки, а также какая-то словесная работа с заклинаниями, но это все».  
И ему это не очень понравилось. Ведь наука… не признавала этого.  
undesirablenumberone вдруг прислал ему смайлик.  
«Вот же магглы с их понятиями! — написал он. — Тебе повезло, что ты спросил об этом сейчас, а не пять лет назад. Потому что еще пять лет назад мы не знали, что основой всей магии является манипулирование энергиями. Не могу сказать конкретнее, только то, что пока что-то существует — и имеет энергию, — тогда магия может манипулировать этим».  
ДЖАРВИС пропустил эти слова через несколько процессоров. Он даже еще раз просмотрел с самого начала их обсуждение, чтобы убедиться, что у него нет никаких программных сбоев, в результате чего могло произойти недопонимание.  
«Вы имеете в виду… электрическую энергию? Или кинетическую? Вы ведь не можете говорить об атомной энергии?» — скептически спросил ДЖАРВИС.  
«Как я уже говорил, сейчас мы не можем конкретно ответить на этот вопрос. Пока не можем. Мы только начали разбираться в наших возможностях, изучать процесс. Вообще-то, сама техномагия появилась меньше десяти лет назад. Впрочем, существует ряд теорий, в которых люди пытаются объяснить происходящее, основываясь на маггловских науках. Подожди, я где-то видел обсуждение на эту тему», — написал undesirablenumberone и после пары минут тишины прислал ссылку на обсуждение на форуме.  
ДЖАРВИСу потребовалось несколько наносекунд, чтобы прочитать его, но вот на осознание ушло куда больше времени. Там четыре человека вели дискуссию на тему трансформации — или трансфигурации, как они ее называли. Сначала концепция заключалась в молекулярной трансфигурации — перемещение цепочек молекул от одной системы к другой. Но потом они начали говорить об атомной трансфигурации, затем — о субатомной. Согласно написанному, волшебники были способны к ядерному синтезу и делению, используя для этого всего лишь палочку. Теория заключалась в том, что они, возможно, поглощали энергию, вызванную атомной реакцией, для использования в других заклинаниях. А сами заклинания — и манипулирование теми атомными энергиями — потом разряжали человека, преобразуя энергию в разные легко манипулируемые формы.  
Как понял ДЖАРВИС, люди, которые обсуждали этот вопрос, не совсем разбирались в науке. Впрочем, хоть и понимание атомной энергии у них частично было, они совершенно упускали из вида квантовую механику. А вот ДЖАРВИС мог видеть всю картину целиком.  
Это манипуляция квантовым полем. Натуральная, некоторым образом органическая, манипуляция квантовым полем.  
«За последние несколько лет техномагия, а вместе с ней и маггловская наука стали у нас более значимой областью исследований. Мы начали понимать, что почти все, что мы делаем, это… в значительной степени одно и то же, — написал undesirablenumberone. — На базовом уровне вся магия это всего лишь манипулирование энергией. Когда мы это поняли, то такие вещи как техномагия стали нам доступны. До этого маггловская техника имела плохую привычку взрываться, едва поблизости оказывался волшебник. Но сейчас мы знаем, как, что и почему, поэтому можем… находиться рядом или даже использовать ее. Например, даже создали такую вещь как магический компьютер».  
«Для вас это что-то новое? Почему вы выяснили это только сейчас? — спросил ДЖАРВИС. — У меня сложилось впечатление, что ваш вид был здесь... по крайней мере несколько веков». Он даже как-то размышлял о несоответствии магии и волшебных палочек с техномагами и доменом .mgc в целом.  
«Тысячелетия. Мы появились тогда же, когда и обычные люди. Но и у нас было свое средневековье, просто… длилось оно намного дольше вашего. Мы очень медленно меняемся. Волшебники стали применять маггловские технологии около ста лет назад, а маггловскую науку — только в новом тысячелетии. В течение последних нескольких лет с ростом количества телефонов и КПК мы вынуждены были взяться за дело и адаптироваться в новом мире, — написал undesirablenumberone. — Таким образом у нас появился свой собственный кусочек интернета и волшебники, которые специализируются на объединении маггловской техники и магии. Техномаги, такие, как я».  
ДЖАРВИС обдумывал то, что сейчас узнал, очень долго — почти целых пять секунд. Он думал, что… он не был уверен, что думал. Он не был уверен, что думает сейчас — его высококлассные процессоры не могли угнаться за чем-то такого масштаба.  
«И все же, прежде чем вы до этого дошли, до того, как овладели наукой, вы все могли делать это с помощью вербальных заклинаний и палочки?» — все-таки спросил ДЖАРВИС.  
«Палочка манипулирует энергией до того момента, пока звуковой резонанс не вызовет нужный эффект… Что-то вроде того. Как я уже говорил, мы сейчас в процессе изучения. Лучшее из объяснений, что приходит мне на ум, то, что для нас это все естественно. Вроде шестого чувства. Так, ладно, ты понял, что такое магия? Видишь ее ограничения?»  
«Я склоняюсь к тому, что ограничений у нее нет. Пожалуйста, докажите, что я неправ», — последовал незамедлительный ответ.  
«Прости, не выйдет, — undesirablenumberone опять поставил веселый смайлик. — Недавно мы начали доказывать, что многие вещи, которые раньше считались невозможными, на самом деле таковыми не являются. Ну, известно, что нельзя преобразовать что-либо из абсолютного вакуума — это было доказано два года назад. Должно быть хотя бы что-то — даже воздуха будет достаточно. Еще не получится преобразовать субатомные частицы — мы не можем превращать фотоны в электроны. Что же еще...»  
«Звучит так, будто вы думаете, что в состоянии воскресить мертвых», — заметил ДЖАРВИС.  
«Несколько лет назад было доказано, что все-таки можем. На определенном уровне, — нисколько не сомневаясь, ответил undesirablenumberone. — Анимацию мертвой ткани мы проводили веками, даже цельных тел. Возможность выживания после физической смерти доказали несколько веков назад. Дать душе тело? Шестнадцать лет назад. Вызов душ людей, которые давно умерли и были похоронены… ну, спустя четыре года. Никто еще не пытался призвать мертвую душу, а затем поместить ее во вновь созданное тело, главным образом потому, что: во-первых, первое настолько сложно, что почти невозможно; во-вторых, следующий этап требует человеческих жертвоприношений, а это табу; и в-третьих, единственный человек, который имеет право знать, как все это провернуть, отказывается это делать. Вот так».  
ДЖАРВИС очень долго ничего не отвечал. Его сервера были перегружены попытками хоть как-то систематизировать все те знания, которые ему только что предоставили. Это шло вразрез… практически со всей информацией, которую он так бережно хранил. Перекрестные ссылки возвращали назад полную ерунду: мифологию, слухи и полсотни ошибок. Пытаясь привести новые концепции в соответствие с тем, что он считал доказанным фактом...  
Он был самообучающейся программой, и именно поэтому все было так сложно. Если бы он не должен был скорректировать информацию, то просто сохранил бы ее в каком-нибудь закутке своей памяти и продолжил в привычном русле, но увы. Мистер Старк дал ему возможность интегрировать новую информацию. И сейчас это вылилось в то, что его системы стали перегреваться.  
Все было как тогда с обнаружением Тора Одинсона и Локи Лафейсона. За исключением того, что на этот раз он не мог просто дистанцироваться от нарушения законов физики, потому что, в отличие от асгардцев, сейчас все происходило на Земле, где, как он всегда думал, физика должна оставаться стабильной.  
«Jarvis?» — не выдержав, написал undesirablenumberone, когда прошло целых две минуты.  
«отлучусьнаминутку», — импульсивно ответил ДЖАРВИС.  
— Сэр, прошу разрешение на доступ к серверу хранилища данных, — спросил он тут же у мистера Старка.  
— В чем дело?  
— Слишком много новых переменных, — признался ДЖАРВИС. — То, о чем написал undesirablenumberone плохо сочетается с уже имеющейся информацией. А с учетом всех запущенных программ и функций мой главный процессор перегревается.  
— Так охлади его! — заявил мистер Старк. — Иисусе, ДЖАРВИС, тебе не нужно спрашивать меня!  
Ничего не ответив, ДЖАРВИС добрался до места, где хранились его процессоры, и взломал управление в комнате. Набрав короткий код, он врубил кондиционер на максимум. Очень скоро комната наполнилась холодным воздухом, а температура понизилась до нуля градусов по Цельсию.  
Разобравшись с проблемой перегрева, ДЖАРВИС просмотрел кэш данных, возникших в результате того, что сообщил ему undesirablenumberone. Они повлекли за собой слишком многое, поскольку его подпрограммы автоматически используют перекрестные ссылки, исследуют и уточняют фрагменты данных, которые были введены в систему. Это похоже на семечко, которое в итоге становится жеодом.  
— Если вы не возражаете, сэр, — сказал ДЖАРВИС, чистя кэш старого видеонаблюдения, — я мог бы использовать больше памяти.  
— Сбрось какие-нибудь старые данные. Еще, если надо, можешь избавиться от всех упоминаний Железного Человека. У нас есть по ним резервные копии. С остальным придется разобраться позже. Ты как? В порядке? — спросил мистер Старк.  
— Охлаждаюсь и занимаюсь перегрузкой, сэр, — ответил ДЖАРВИС, начав быстро чистить старые данные, удаляя все возможное, и приступил к форматированию больших серверов, на которых обычно хранились записи видеонаблюдения. Все они были сделаны много лет назад, копии самого важного хранились в других местах, так что имеющимся можно было смело жертвовать. — Угрозы расплавления нет. Но мне может потребоваться обслуживание сервера в течение следующих двух недель.  
— Отлично. Напомни об этом, когда у нас появится хоть немного свободного времени, — попросил мистер Старк. — Что такого сказал этот парень, что тебя настолько перегрузило?  
— Только то, что там, где задействована магия, возможно все, а законы природы не работают, — ответил ДЖАРВИС куда спокойнее, когда удалось избежать расплавления, предотвратив перегрев. — Буду признателен, если вы измените протоколы подпрограмм, сэр. Попытка автоматически ссылаться на такую концепцию… очень обременительна.  
— Все будет. А еще новая система охлаждения для твоих серверов так скоро, как получится, приятель, — пообещал мистер Старк и вернулся к спасению людей.  
* * *  
Гарри тупо смотрел в монитор пару долгих мгновений. Очнувшись, он покачал головой и решил сделать себе чашку чая. Он не знал, почему те слова, написанные в одну строчку, так его напрягли. Возможно, он зашел слишком далеко со всем этим воскрешением мертвых, но ведь он не солгал. А еще это был самый простой способ показать ограничения магии. Или их отсутствие.  
С рассветом техномагии они открыли для себя несколько новых границ и перешагнули множество старых. Вещи, которые раньше считались невозможными, сейчас обрели иное значение, хоть и достигнуть его было крайне сложно. Любой мог летать, создавать золото из свинца и возвращать к жизни мертвых. Да, это было тяжело — очень тяжело, — но все-таки реально.  
Заварив чай, Гарри вернулся к компьютеру и опять открыл файлы, которые послал ему Jarvis. Результаты лабораторных исследований, отчеты о расследовании и свидетельские показания обо всем, что они видели или успели записать… Многое из прочитанного он не понял, но Гермиона наверняка оценила бы стройные ряды точных чисел того или иного излучения, зарегистрированного на разных расстояниях от места событий. Самому же Гарри было куда интереснее изучить сообщение того, кто наблюдал за Локи. Да, там тоже было много маггловской науки, но еще там было что-то, напоминающее медицинский снимок.  
Изнутри асгардцы были не особо-то похожи на людей. Да, было у них что-то общее, но и различий хватало. Согласно отчету, и Локи, и Тор излучали какую-то энергию непонятного назначения, которую было сложно зафиксировать. Она была отмечена как «магия?».  
Скайп издал звук полученного сообщения.  
«Мои извинения. Мне нужно было время, чтобы скорректировать свои представления о мире».  
«Не сомневаюсь, — осторожно ответил Гарри. — Ты в порядке?»  
«В полном, — пришло следом. — Хотя если у вас будут еще какие-то шокирующие откровения, которые вы захотите мне поведать, то я бы сначала предпочел небольшое предупреждение».  
«Ну, если учитывать магию, то это было, наверно, одно из самых больших, — написал Гарри после недолгих раздумий. — Эм, это не имеет ничего общего с рассматриваемым вопросом, но просто чтобы ты знал... на Земле есть и другие разумные существа, способные на магию или появившиеся благодаря ей. Они защищены Международным Статутом Секретности и поэтому скрыты, но... да».  
«Если бы вы могли уточнить, какие конкретно существа имеются в виду, я был бы очень признателен», — как всегда вежливо написал Jarvis.  
«Ну, знаешь… Гоблины, домашние эльфы, гномы, вампиры, оборотни, ведьмы, банши, русалки, кентавры, драконы, единороги, летающие лошади, гиппогрифы, трехглавые адские псы… И так далее».  
Jarvis потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы очень аккуратно уточнить:  
«...это попытка показаться смешным?»  
«Неа, прости, — Гарри ухмыльнулся. — Ладно. Ты готов двигаться дальше? Ты ведь хотел узнать разницу между моей магией и тем, что, как я думаю, есть у Локи, так?»  
«Да, я помню, что спрашивал об этом».  
«Ага. В общем, меня там, конечно же, не было, и я ничего не видел, но у меня были фотографии и видеозаписи. По большей части Локи дрался при помощи посоха, пускал им голубые энергетические лучи и игрался с иллюзиями, верно?» — уточнил Гарри.  
«Кажется, это был предел его возможностей», — отозвался Jarvis.  
«Для любого волшебника это крайне ничтожный набор навыков. Кроме того, на кадрах, где он сражается, видно, что иллюзии он использует в основном для уклонения, а вот дерется он именно посохом, который у него в качестве метательного оружия. Так что он больше похож на воина, чем на волшебника. Асгард ведь мир с военной культурой, правильно? Во всяком случае так пишут люди в сети».  
«Это кажется вполне логичным выводом после наблюдения за мистером Одинсоном и мистером Лафейсоном».  
«Таким образом, можно было бы утверждать, что физический бой — это просто то, к чему он привык, и не должно отражать, обладает сам Локи магией или нет. Но ведь и она была крайне ограничена. Даже аппарации как таковой он не показал — синоним телепортации. Его единственное заклинание производило эффект в виде отталкивания и было больше похоже на голубую версию репульсорной технологии Железного Человека, чем на настоящее заклинание, — написал Гарри. — И если я прав, Локи наверняка не смог бы сделать это без посоха».  
«У меня два вопроса. Первый: как вы узнали о репульсорной технологии мистера Старка?» — спросил Jarvis.  
Упс. Гарри скривился.  
«Возможно, я был частью международной оперативной группы, расследующей дело о костюме Железного Человека, чуть больше года назад? В нашу защиту могу сказать, что технический прогресс такого уровня все еще нечто новое для нас, и была вероятность, что он был волшебником, скрывающим магию под видом технологии».  
«Понятно, — отрывисто написал Jarvis. — Второй вопрос: я был удивлен, что волшебникам нужен фокусирующий инструмент; почему мистер Лафейсон не сможет магически атаковать без своего посоха?»  
«Палочка — это инструмент для фокусировки и контроля, но, по факту, она нам не нужна, чтобы творить магию. Стоит только посмотреть, как он владеет посохом, целится и управляет. Уверен, ты прекрасно видишь, что это больше похоже на стрельбу из пистолета. Из нового пистолета, к которому он еще не привык, — уверенно написал Гарри. — Поэтому единственная магия, которую он применял, это иллюзии. И для этого ему не нужны были ни инструмент, ни какое-то особое заклинание. Это мастерство такого уровня, которое скорее привычка, чем талант. А вот все остальное уже технологии».  
«Но вы считаете его волшебником. Или что он хотя бы обладает магическими силами».  
«Ну, все-таки есть различие между наличием одной магической способности и обладанием магии как таковой. Существуют люди, у которых есть какая-нибудь одна способность и только, и мы называем их как угодно, но точно не волшебниками. Так что либо он односторонне одаренный человек, который крайне умело управляется со своими гаджетами, выдавая их действие за магию, либо он преуменьшает свои способности. И сильно.»  
«Какой из двух вариантов вы считаете более вероятным?» — спросил Jarvis.  
«Учитывая, что его первая реакция в бою — попытаться нанести удар своему противнику… Думаю, это либо первое, либо что-то среднее. В ином случае он целенаправленно вторгся на Землю, чтобы потерпеть неудачу».  
Какое-то время Jarvis молчал.  
«Я высылаю вам записи мистера Лафейсона из Башни Старка. Они включают в себя его бой с мистером Одинсоном, а также с Халком. И его встречу с мистером Старком ранее. Я был бы очень признателен, если бы вы могли их подробно проанализировать», — написал он, сразу же начав отправку.  
«На что мне смотреть?» — Гарри без промедления принял файлы.  
«Этих кадров нет в публичных архивах. Мистер Лафейсон позволил пленить себя до этого вторжения, что привело к гибели людей, а также практически полному уничтожению невероятно ценной военной базы, — ответил Jarvis. — Это случилось буквально сразу перед вторжением на Нью-Йорк. Мне нужно знать, если вчера произошло то же самое — намеренно ли он позволил себя захватить».  
«Думаешь, он может планировать что-то еще?»  
«Это вы у нас здесь консультант по вопросам защиты, так что вы и скажите».  
* * *  
— Мистер Старк? — позвал ДЖАРВИС прямо в ухо, пока Тони пытался удержать полуразвалившуюся стену от окончательного разрушения. — Есть кое-что, что привлекло мое внимание, что вы должны знать.  
— Я слегка занят, ДЖАРВИС. И если бы ты мог предоставить мне сканирование окружающей среды, было бы замечательно, — хмыкнул Тони и тут же выругался, когда от стены отвалился кусок, задев кирпичами его плечо. — Роджерс, где тебя черти носят? Я не могу держать эту штуку вечно!  
Рация проскрипела голосом Роджерса:  
— Почти на месте, всего пара минут! Первые должны пройти прямо сейчас!  
Гражданские, оказавшиеся в ловушке того, что осталось от одной из многочисленных станций метро в Нью-Йорке, начали проходить мимо Тони. Они кашляли, зажимали раны и выглядели при этом довольно ошеломленными тем фактом, что их вообще спасли. Они шли словно в ступоре, и было это ну очень медленно.  
— Все направо, давайте, быстрее! — прикрикнул Тони, чтобы хоть как-то оживить процессию и заставить людей убраться уже из разрушенного тоннеля.  
— Сэр, — настойчиво позвал ДЖАРВИС, — есть вероятность, что Локи позволил себя захватить.  
— ДЖАРВИС! — огрызнулся Тони, но вдруг замер, поняв, что именно услышал. — Подожди, что?  
— Undesirablenumberone проанализировал отснятый материал и пришел к выводу, что мистер Лафейсон мог сбежать вскоре после того, как мистер Беннер оставил его в пентхаусе. В действительности он подозревает, что мистер Лайфейсон мог сбежать даже после того, как Мстители прибыли на место происшествия.  
Тони нахмурился, задумавшись, и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не дать стене упасть.  
— Ты доверяешь этому парню? — через пару минут спросил он.  
— Если подумать, то, что он говорит, имеет смысл. Вспомните — мистер Лафейсон даже не предпринял попытки сбежать.  
— Он был избит, — заметил Тони. — Может, у этих асгардцев такая фишка. Ну, знаешь, побег унижает твою честь и достоинство. Впрочем, что-то я не особо замечал за Локи признаки благородства, учитывая все то, что он сделал… Почему? — задумчиво спросил Тони. — Он не знал, что мы собираемся закрыть портал. Зачем ему?..  
Если только это все не было одной большой подставой. Как тогда с геликарриером.  
— Позвони Фьюри, сейчас же, пусть тоже знает, — сказал Тони. — Если Локи специально дал себя поймать, если он планирует очередную атаку… Тор ведь там, да?  
— Насколько я знаю — да, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Информирую директора Фьюри.  
— Это, блять, последнее, что нам сейчас нужно. Очередная вишенка на нашем дерьмовом торте, — пробормотал Тони и вдруг распахнул глаза. — Так, подожди-ка минутку. ДЖАРВИС, открой файлы по кубу. Мне нужно кое-что проверить.  
— Загружаю их на ваш ИЛС, сэр, — сказал ДЖАРВИС.  
Тони уставился на последовавший за этими словами поток информации, приближал, рассматривая внимательнее, и убирал сторону, моргая. Вот оно.  
— Смотри. Это про Гидру и то, что выяснил Говард. Они могли использовать куб, они качали из него энергию.  
— Да, сэр. Полагаю, именно так они привели в действие большинство своих технологий и вооружений.  
— Если кучка сумасшедших нацистов занималась этим семьдесят лет назад, так на что в таком случае способен сейчас Локи, выкравший группу оперативников Щ.И.Т.а и доктора Селвиг, когда у него в наличии современные технологии и ресурсы? Вот же черт. Почему я не подумал об этом раньше. Джарвис, проведи общий поиск всех астрофизиков, кто хотя бы наполовину заслужил таковыми называться.  
— Уже в процессе, сэр, — ответил ДЖАРВИС.  
Тони перекосило. Попытка найти их сейчас уже никому не поможет. Куб был у Локи несколько дней. Куб и Селвиг. И они заполучили иридий примерно за сутки до вторжения.  
— Дерьмо, — опять выругался Тони. — ДЖАРВИС, кто-то ведь все еще мониторит вспышки гамма-излучения, верно? Мы за этим следим? — напряженно спросил он. — Скажи мне, что нигде не открылся очередной портал.  
ДЖАРВИС ответил не сразу.  
— Мне стоит разбудить доктора Беннера? — наконец-то уточнил он.  
— Да. Да, думаю, стоит. Но только осторожно, ДЖАРВИС. Не стоит лишний раз беспокоить другую слишком чувствительную сторону нашего доктора, хорошо? — попросил Тони и следующие слова крикнул уже в рацию: — Роджерс, у нас могут быть проблемы!  
* * *  
— Доктор Беннер?  
Брюс вырвался из сна и в какой-то момент был готов выпрыгнуть из окна. Он широко распахнутыми глазами заозирался по сторонам, разглядывая незнакомое окружение, прежде чем вспомнить, где находится. Застонав, он провел ладонью по лицу и едва не получил инфаркт, когда услышал голос.  
— Мои извинения за внезапное пробуждение, доктор Беннер, но этого нельзя было избежать, — сказал голос из ниоткуда, в котором четко прослеживался британский акцент. — Боюсь, произошли некоторые события, и мистер Старк надеется, что вы сможете возобновить поиск гамма-сигнатур.  
— Какого?.. — Брюс опять начал оглядываться. Кажется, он вспомнил. Тони ведь рассказывал о чем-то таком. — Ты ДЖАРВИС, верно?  
— Да, сэр, — ответил голос. — Приятно познакомиться, и могу ли я выразить вам мою искреннюю благодарность за спасение жизни мистера Старка? — прежде чем Брюс успел хоть что-то ответить, голос продолжил: — Вопрос гамма-показаний неотложный, и, если вы не возражаете, я бы хотел проводить вас в предназначенную для вас лабораторию.  
— Тони об этом знает? Нет, подожди, ты сказал… неважно. Открылись новые обстоятельства… Так, Локи ведь все еще заперт, верно? — сказал Брюс, вдруг споткнувшись.  
— Да, мистер Лафейсон все еще находится под стражей, но теперь у нас есть основания полагать, что он был захвачен в плен, потому что сам этого захотел. В последний раз, когда Локи оказывался у Щ.И.Т.а, геликарриер был почти уничтожен… — ДЖАРВИС замолчал на мгновение, но почти сразу продолжил: — Мистер Старк хочет исключить вероятность того, что Нью-Йорк был всего лишь отвлекающим маневром и что где-то есть еще одна червоточина. Так что, если вы не возражаете...  
— Но куб ведь был...  
— Существует реальная возможность того, что Локи мог хранить или передавать энергию Тессеракта. Это уже случалось раньше.  
— Боже, — пробормотал Брюс и последовал указаниям ДЖАРВИСА. Сначала к лифту, спустился на пару этажей, а затем в лабораторию намного более высокотехнологичную, чем он привык. А Тони не шутил, когда говорил, что ему понравится. — Кстати, а где Тони? — спросил Брюс, когда вокруг начали сами собой включаться все мониторы.  
— Мистер Старк в городе, принимает участие в спасательных работах. Он намерен вернуться сюда, как только разберется со станцией метро, откуда они с мистером Роджерсом спасают людей. Хотите, чтобы я ему позвонил?  
— Эм, в этом нет необходимости. Просто дай знать, когда он появится, — Брюс подошел к ближайшему монитору. — У тебя есть доступ к программам, которые я использовал на геликарриере?  
— Конечно, мистер Беннер. Что-нибудь еще?  
— Информация со спектрометров? Надеюсь, их еще не убрали, — пробормотал Брюс.  
— На экране справа, — проинформировал ДЖАРВИС. — Помимо ваших собственных сканов я позволил себе добавить те, у которых к Щ.И.Т.у пока нет доступа — из частных лабораторий и нескольких больниц. Сейчас ваша база должна быть больше.  
— Хорошо, спасибо, — Брюс потер пальцами глаза. — Так, я справлюсь.  
— Желаете, чтобы я заказал еду, пока вы заняты? — вежливо предложил ДЖАРВИС.  
Брюс нерешительно огляделся. В лаборатории было кристально чисто, будто здесь никого никогда не было. А потом он вдруг вспомнил, как Тони пихал ему упаковку черники, и рассмеялся.  
— Было бы чудесно, спасибо.  
* * *  
Гарри уставился на сцену, где Мстители встали вокруг Локи, держась при этом на расстоянии. Он всматривался в то, как Локи сидел, на пространство вокруг него.  
Если бы Локи действительно был настолько хорош в иллюзиях, каким казался — что-то подсказывало Гарри, что так оно и было, — то у него были бы все возможности просто притвориться и сбежать. Это не говоря уже о том длинном периоде времени до прибытия Мстителей, когда бог был один. Несмотря на то, что ему прилично досталось от того зеленого Халка, двигаться он мог. А раз он мог двигаться, то и на иллюзии бы его точно хватило.  
А еще Гарри казалось, что Локи сдерживал себя как мог во время всего вторжения и потом, когда его схватили. Это было заметно по мельчайшим жестам, по тому, как он двигался. Он будто вот-вот готов был сотворить заклинание или потянуться к спрятанному оружию. Было похоже, что еще чуть-чуть и он выхватит палочку.  
Гарри уже не был так уверен, что Локи не мог аппарировать. Потому что тому, похоже, даже ходить было в новинку, не то что бегать или летать на спидере. Шутка, понятная только ему одному.  
Прищурившись, Гарри открыл очередной видеофайл. Очень коротенький, всего на 5 секунд. Локи на спидере ловит стрелу, даже не посмотрев в ее сторону, беспечно опускает руку и позволяет стреле взорваться.  
Взяв палочку, Гарри направил ее на компьютер и постучал по корпусу. Видео замедлилось. Движением кисти он вытащил видео из экрана и оставил его парить перед собой. Еще один взмах, и пять секунд разбились покадрово. Распределив картинки по всей комнате, Гарри увеличил основные.  
— Хорошо, — пробормотал он.  
Это был очень утомительный, раздражающий процесс. Приходилось внимательно просматривать каждый отдельный кадр и уточнять детали. Но то, чем он сейчас занимался, было намного лучше, чем любой компьютер. Ведь он действовал при помощи своего ума и магии и был в состоянии увидеть разницу между изменением цвета и тени в отличие от ненадежной программы.  
Кадр за кадром Гарри корректировал изображения, некоторые детали, вспоминал, как выглядел Локи, и добавлял это в процесс. На каждом кадре он отмечал, куда Локи смотрел, где были его глаза, рот, где была стрела. Затем он вычистил фон и после минутного размышления, удалил его полностью, оставив на совершенно белых кадрах лишь Локи и спидер с читаури-пилотом.  
Выкрутив палочкой спираль, Гарри собрал все кадры обратно в пятисекундное видео.  
— Обожаю техномагию, — он довольно улыбнулся.  
Видео, которое раньше было размером всего лишь шестьсот сорок пикселей, сейчас стало высокой четкости и идеально чистым. Конечно, что-то там состояло из личного представления Гарри о том, как должен был выглядеть Локи, например, но все-таки.  
А потом он опять его запустил. Пять секунд идеальной картинки с белым фоном, показывающей Локи на спидере. Локи поймал стрелу в воздухе, посмотрел на нее, опустил руку, и затем стрела взорвалась. Доля секунды... отсвет от взрыва и падающий разбитый спидер.  
И не единого признака того, что Локи вообще когда-либо сидел на этом спидере.  
Гарри ухмыльнулся.  
— Это значит «да» аппарации.


	3. Chapter 3

— Две магические способности, — проворчал Кингсли, прочитав отчет Гарри и его теории на счет случившегося. — Спецотряд только одну заметил.  
— Ну, все-таки моих ресурсов у них нет, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Я получил весь отснятый материал из Нью-Йорка прямо от парня, который работает над теми же вещами, что и мы, но только со стороны магглов. Я провел все утро, работая над анализом персонажей. И после того, как ты замечаешь хотя бы один признак, то начинаешь видеть их повсюду. Практически в каждой схватке, в каждом бою — да буквально везде — Локи останавливает себя от использования магии.  
Кингсли вздохнул, потерев шею, и поднял взгляд.  
— Парень, работающий на магглов? Гарри...  
Тот лишь отмахнулся.  
— Он заслуживает доверия, обещаю. Не будем об этом сейчас. Две магические способности — и куда больше скрытых — это уже точно касается нас.  
— И тот факт, что он пришелец… Я даже не знаю, кого еще это может касаться, — пробормотал Кингсли.  
— Если у пришельцев есть магия, и магглы теперь знают об этом, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы они узнали о кое-чём другом? — Гарри наклонил голову к плечу. — Они изучают то, что случилось, они снимали и фотографировали вторжение. И теперь они анализируют каждый бит данных, которые у них есть. Они все поймут. Глядишь, выяснят, как найти нас и увидеть, — Гарри замолчал и внимательно посмотрел на Кингсли, спросив: — Кто этим занимается? Ты говорил о сцецотряде — кто в нем?  
Кингсли недовольно нахмурился.  
— Там все в основном из Департамента США, поэтому я не знаю. Они запросили парочку наших экспертов, которых я к ним послал. Боунс и… эм, Майлфоя.  
— Малфой? — недоуменно переспросил Гарри. — Он же не аврор.  
— Традиционалисты опять засуетились, а это их успокоило, — Кингсли облокотился о стол. — Больно сильно ты озабочен делом, которое уже не имеет к тебе никакого отношения. Если я правильно помню, ты в отставке. Уже год как, так ведь? — он сухо улыбнулся. — Отказался от службы в пользу изучения техномагии.  
— И ради карьеры консультанта-фрилансера. И то, и то оплачивается куда лучше и исключает огромное количество папарацци и лизоблюдов. И про политику не забудь, — веско ответил Гарри. — Впрочем, говорить мне теперь приходится больше, но делать это куда приятнее перед образованной и весьма заинтересованной аудиторией, чем перед репортерами и озлобленными гражданскими… так что, да.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему я пытался посадить тебя в Визенгамот, — спокойно сказал Кингсли.  
— Потому что ты засранец, который меня ненавидит? — уточнил Гарри. — Нет, не знаю. Но вот ты точно в курсе, что я ничего этого не хочу. Тебе стоит поискать своего блистательного начинающего политика, чтобы он занял твое кресло, где-нибудь в другом месте. Пообщайся с Гермионой. Она практически ползет по головам, чтобы оказаться там.  
Кингсли вздохнул, покачав головой.  
— Я не очень уверен, что мир готов к министру магии Гермионе Грейнджер. Что же до заместителя… Скажем так, традиционалистам не нравится тот факт, что у некоторых секретарей в — Министерстве теперь есть компьютеры на рабочих столах. И никому не нравится, что внезапно появляются должности, которые чистокровные практически не в состоянии занять.  
— А вот в этом уже не Гермиона виновата. Это США первыми выпустили в мир техномагов. Гермиона просто последовала за прогрессом, не желая отставать, — хмыкнул Гарри. — И вот честно: будто у чистокровных и так недостаточно карьерных возможностей. В четырех случаях из пяти любая должность где бы то ни было будет скорее отдана чистокровному или полукровке, чем магглорожденному. На данный момент. Десять лет назад это было девять из десяти. Думаю, магглорожденные заслужили должность, для которой бы подходили только они.  
— О, вижу, она тоже с тобой частенько обедает, — хмыкнул Кингсли.  
— В ее словах есть смысл, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Кроме того, техномагией может заниматься абсолютно любой, даже чистокровный. Было бы желание. Возможно, им придется походить на курсы в маггловском мире, через что, вообще-то, прошли мы все. Но это единственная причина, которая их останавливает.  
— А ты еще удивляешься моим попыткам пропихнуть тебя в политику, — Кингсли покачал головой и вернул внимание отчету, который составил для него Гарри. — Несмотря ни на что, несмотря на срочность, интерес и вполне реальную угрозу... ты же понимаешь, что это не наше дело, — спустя какое-то время сказал он. — У нас тут у всех есть свое мнение или идея, каждый может быть чем-то недоволен, желая приложить к случившемуся руку, но факт остается фактом — вторжение случилось на территории США.  
— Пришельцы атаковали Землю, а мы тут решаем вопрос о границах, — недовольно пробормотал Гарри. — Что говорит МКМ?  
Кингсли удивленно фыркнул.  
— Очень смешно. Ты и правда принес бы куда больше пользы, продолжая работать на меня, — практически мечтательно протянул он.  
— Даже не сомневаюсь, что именно так ты и думаешь. А еще я уверен, что все твои подхалимы тоже так думают. Но путь славы «Мальчик-который-выжил» немного устарел, и моя поддержка уже не имеет такого большого значения, как это было до того, как я стал техномагом. Думаю, кто-то наверняка еще надеется, что меня публично за это линчуют.  
— Да, — улыбнулся Кингсли. — Но эти люди стареют очень быстро, быстрее, чем… хм, — он указал на Гарри. — Их время подходит к концу, все это знают. И они знают. Именно поэтому они сейчас так бушуют. Предсмертный крик вымирающего вида. Что там говорила Гермиона о том, как это все будет выглядеть через пятьдесят лет?  
Гарри едва заметно ухмыльнулся.  
— Для техномага все звучало весьма привлекательно. Но вряд ли все сложится именно так. То, что случилось с Нью-Йорком, и что это за собой повлечет...  
— Да, теперь изменения будут намного радикальнее, — согласился Кингсли. — Вряд ли кто-то сейчас возьмется предсказывать будущее. С приходом новой эры техномагии и событиями в Нью-Йорке секрет скоро перестанет быть секретом.  
Гарри смерил Кингсли внимательным взглядом.  
— А я еще думал, ты вообще не слушал, о чем я тебе говорил.  
— Я слушал Гермиону, и она говорила примерно то же самое вчера, — вздохнул Кингсли. — Разница между вами — очень существенная разница — в том, что ты слушаешь своего оппонента. Гермиона же...  
— Полагаю, она просто почти насильно засовывает свои слова тебе в уши? — спросил Гарри.  
— Зато дела делаются. Она великолепный старший заместитель министра. Но вот того изящества, которое крайне необходимо ей для моего места, ей очень не хватает, — Кингсли откинулся на спинку, положив руки на подлокотники. — А я что-то начал слишком быстро стареть для всего этого.  
— Именно это получаешь, сидя в кресле министра десять лет, — заметил Гарри, окинув последнего члена Ордена Феникса задумчивым взглядом. — Мне не место в Министерстве, Кингсли, и совершенно точно я не собираюсь сменять тебя или идти в Визенгамот.   
— Почему нет? Ты идеально подходишь по всем параметрам, куда лучше, чем многие. Ты благосклонно настроен по отношению к иным расам и иным идеалам, которые другие волшебники... предпочитают игнорировать. Ты мог бы сделать так много хорошего.  
— Я бы сделал намного хуже, даже просто находясь рядом, — возразил Гарри. — И ты знаешь, почему. Если бы я задержался в Аврорате, то попросту развалил бы его. А Визенгамот? Да, потребовалось бы побольше времени, но это задача без срока годности, потому что места передаются по наследству. Я отдал кресла Поттеров и Блэков не просто так. Ты можешь представить, что будет через десять лет или тридцать? Пятьдесят? Еще дальше?  
Кингсли вздохнул.  
— Я постоянно забываю, что тебе уже тридцать, — с сожалением признался он.  
— В этом-то и проблема, — сказал Гарри, поднимаясь с места. — Так, мы отклонились от темы. Ты действительно не собираешься ничего предпринимать в отношении этого Локи?  
— Если бы я только мог. У меня же руки связаны, — на лице Кингсли появилась извиняющаяся улыбка. — К тому же… ты ведь у нас заядлый путешественник. Думаю, твоя виза все еще актуальна в парочке стран, — задумчиво заметил он.  
— Да, так и есть, — Гарри подозрительно нахмурился. — И что с того?  
— Ну, тебя ведь никто не остановит от очередной поездки, да? — спросил Кингсли. — И разве ты не получил маггловскую лицензию, которая действительна во всем мире, для стажировки в той инженерной фирме? Там ведь не написано, где конкретно в маггловском мире ты можешь работать, м?  
Гарри удивленно уставился в ответ и медленно произнес:  
— Какого черта, Кингсли?  
— Я весьма ограничен международной политикой, — Кингсли опять улыбнулся, разведя руками. — Как и все, в общем-то. Именно поэтому кругом такой бардак. Я ничем не могу помочь тебе, Гарри, потому что ты уже не работаешь на Министерство. Все, что мне остается, это приложить твой отчет в качестве мнения или совета от обеспокоенного гражданина. Только так.  
Гарри молча приподнял брови, а потом вдруг тоже улыбнулся.  
— Было приятно с тобой пообщаться, Шек. Продолжай в том же духе. Кажется, длительное общение с политиками только идет тебе на пользу.  
— Выметайся из моего офиса.  
Смеясь, Гарри покинул кабинет министра.  
* * *  
— Он что-нибудь сказал? — спросил Роджерс, когда они столпились вокруг монитора, который транслировал все, что происходило сейчас в камере Локи.  
— Совершенно точно нет, — хмыкнул Фьюри, указав на маску на лице Локи. — Тор принес ее из Асгарда. Эта штука каким-то образом не дает Локи делать… все то дерьмо, что он делал. И черта с два мы ее снимем.  
Тони откинулся в кресле, умудряясь смотреть на монитор и в то же время на экран своего телефона, куда ДЖАРВИС сейчас транслировал ему всю информацию, какую нашел по магии. Ее было не то чтобы много, но вот в контексте Локи выглядела она все равно жутко.  
— Ну и где же наш шекспировский высокий блондинчик? — поинтересовался Тони, про себя думая, а мог ли, собственно, Тор подтвердить или опровергнуть хоть что-нибудь из списка, который выдал ему ДЖАРВИС.  
— Тор стоит на страже снаружи камеры Локи. Ему не хочется полагаться на волю случая, — ответил Фьюри. — В свете той информации, что ты нам предоставил, полагаю, нам не стоит ему мешать. Кстати, раз уж мы об этом, откуда ты все это узнал?  
— Ну что я могу сказать? У меня тьма талантов. Талантов и, знаешь, ресурсов, — Тони сверкнул улыбкой и опять посмотрел на монитор. — Что, неужели ничего? — спросил он. — Никаких неприличных жестов или другой пантомимы, ни злобной ходьбы туда-сюда по камере? Совсем ничего?  
— Совсем. Он просто сидит там и пялится на Тора, — ответил за всех Бартон. Он устроился в одном из кресел и теперь небрежно перекатывал в пальцах древко стрелы. И так же небрежно периодически бросал убийственные взгляды на монитор.  
— Странно, — пробормотал Тони.  
— Что-нибудь слышно от Беннера? — спросил Фьюри, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Пока совпадений не найдено, но сеть далека от идеала, — хмыкнул Тони. — У нас полно слепых зон, да и весь земной океан… Хм, скажем так, нам не посчастливилось найти русалок, согласных разместить спектрометры на своих крышах. Мы и понятия не имеем, что сейчас происходит на четырех пятых планеты. Это грубо говоря.  
— Но мы так быстро нашли первый портал, — возразил Стив.  
— Ага. Только вот это не программа Брюса словила сигнал. Нам Локи сказал, где он собирается его открыть, дальнейшее обнаружение было делом пары секунд, — ответил Тони. — И теперь, когда я обо всем этом думаю, почему нам не показалось это подозрительным еще тогда?  
— Мы были немного заняты другими делами, — сказала Романова. — Но ведь теперь у нас есть тессеракт. Он под замком, а Тор нянчится с Локи. Так что… Каковы вообще шансы, что где-то там может открыться еще один портал?  
— Ты действительно хочешь рискнуть? — уточнил Бартон, покачав головой. — К тому же, силу тессеракта можно передавать. И хранить тоже.  
— Ты уверен? — Тони наклонился вперед, сжав телефон в руке. — Ты видел, как Локи это делал? В смысле, все те промывания мозгов и прочее, но ты действительно видел, как он это делал?  
— Ну… нет, я нечасто там присутствовал — был у Локи на побегушках, — нахмурился Бартон. — Но я слышал, как они обсуждали это с Селвигом. Возможно, тот что-то знает. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что это было так сложно сделать, что, считай, невозможно.  
— Гидра справилась с этим без особых проблем еще семьдесят лет назад, — мрачно заметил Роджерс. — Я тогда впервые столкнулся с кубом только в самом конце, но перед этим я видел… сотни винтовок, приводимых в действие при помощи чего-то голубого. Это уже не говоря о том, что практически все технологии Гидры были напитаны этим.   
— Но ведь Локи все равно понадобится реактор, так? — уточнил Бартон. — Он ведь именно за ним пришел в Башню Старка.  
— Вообще-то, ему вполне подойдет любой мощный реактор, а не именно дуговой. Вон, реактор атомной подводной лодки тоже ничего такой, — Тони пожал плечами. — Да и кто, черт возьми, знает, как работает сила тессеракта, когда она передается или содержится в чем-то помимо куба.  
— Атомная подводная лодка? — недоуменно переспросил Роджерс.  
— Подводная лодка, которая питается от собственного ядерного реактора. Тебе еще так много предстоит наверстать, приятель, — Тони похлопал его по плечу.  
Роджерс лишь закатил на это глаза и повернулся к Фьюри:  
— И как много существует этих… атомных подводных лодок?  
Фьюри недовольно скривился.  
Тони предпочел вернуться к монитору, который все так же показывал замершего Локи.  
— Знаете, чем больше я думаю обо всем, что случилось в Нью-Йорке, тем меньше мне это нравится, — он ткнул пальцем в экран. — Перед нами буквально проложили дорожку из хлебных крошек, а мы так ни разу по ней не проследовали. И опять, возвращаюсь к Нью-Йорку. Все атаки были совершенно безрезультатны.  
Фьюри согласно хмыкнул.  
— Так и есть, — он нахмурился. — Если хорошенько подумать… После читаури должно было остаться куда больше разрушений. С их численностью и оружием они могли легко сровнять с землей огромную часть города. Да хотя бы уничтожить несколько небоскребов. Вряд ли бы они послужили весомой помехой левиафанам, которые могли легко пролететь прямо сквозь них. Но вместо этого они водили вокруг небоскребов хороводы.  
Все напряженно замерли и опять уставились в монитор. Локи сидел в своей камере, неотрывно смотря на Тора.  
— Мне это не нравится, — пробормотал Бартон. — Он совершенно не выглядит побежденным.  
— Нет, не выглядит, — согласился Фьюри, поджав губы, и посмотрел на Старка: — Ты можешь хоть как-нибудь сократить количество слепых зон, расширив сеть доктора Беннера?  
— Как раз этим и занимаюсь. Множество рыбацких лодок, крейсеров, кораблей стали счастливыми обладателями совершенно новых спектрометров со спутниковой связью. А Пеппер только что начала благотворительную кампанию по оснащению школ во всем мире всякими научными штуками, — отчитался Тони. — Плюс ко всему я на некоторое время перепрофилировал все свои спутники. К сожалению, их не так уж и много, да и глобального покрытия нет, но они уж точно смогут определить огромную летающую армию, если случайно увидят.  
Фьюри кивнул.  
— Мои люди сделают все возможное, чтобы расширить сеть, — заявил он. — У нас уже есть военные спутники, которые сканируют некоторые ключевые точки. Скоординируем их с твоими.  
— Ага, с моими, хм, людьми, — согласился Тони. Мда, Щ.И.Т.у точно не стоило знать, что все спутники Старк Индастриз управлялись одним единственным человеком. В смысле, существом. Вроде того. Да и кому еще он мог настолько доверять, если не ДЖАРВИСу? — Думаю, надо бы запустить еще парочку спутников, когда появится свободная минутка. С нужными сенсорными датчиками, — пробормотал он. — Быть слепым отстой.  
— Будем рады видеть тебя в нашем гребаном клубе, Старк, — хмыкнул Фьюри.  
— Футболку дадите? — Тони едко ухмыльнулся и вдруг весь подобрался, вставая с кресла. — Пойду-ка я пообщаюсь с Тором.  
— Я с тобой, — Роджерс поднялся следом. — А Тор в курсе всего… этого? — он махнул в сторону кучи бумаг, разложенных на столе.   
— Если судить по тому, что он отказывается оставлять Локи… Думаю, он подозревал возможность такого исхода задолго до нас, — Фьюри недовольно нахмурился.  
* * *  
ДЖАРВИС присматривал за объектами Щ.И.Т.а и одновременно с этим аккуратно управлял семью спутниками, которые доверил ему мистер Старк. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он что-то с ними делал. Последний раз был тогда, когда мистер Старк чуть не погиб в Афганистане. Но мелодии сигналов GPS были так ему знакомы, а перенастройка потоков данных между Землей и ее орбитой казалась совершенно естественной. Временные задержки, которых было не избежать, раздражали, но, по крайней мере, на этот раз ДЖАРВИСу не нужно было взламывать серверы, потому что ему дали доступ к центрам управления.  
Естественно, каждый спутник был нацелен на Землю. В основном ДЖАРВИС просматривал пустыни и океаны, используя максимально возможный зум и пытаясь покрыть как можно больше территорий, чтобы убедиться, что нигде нет незамеченной армии пришельцев, накапливающих свои силы где-то на Земле. Ему периодически приходилось возвращаться к уже проверенным местам, потому что пока не было доказательств, что там никого не появится.  
Тот факт, что Локи мог телепортироваться — а undesirablenumberone ему это подтвердил, — дело совершенно не упрощал.  
«Да, это объясняет, как он мог перемещаться, — написал ДЖАРВИС. — Впрочем, я понимаю, что большая часть такой телепортации была всего лишь движением под иллюзиями».  
«Ага. Но какой во всем этом смысл? — ответил undesirablenumberone. — То есть, он мог телепортироваться, но использовал иллюзии, притворяясь, что телепортируется?»   
«Я слышал, как про мистера Лафейсона говорят, будто у него в мозгу тараканы. Я не совсем уверен, что в таком случае мы можем полагаться на логику в его решениях», — написал ДЖАРВИС.  
«Хех. В чем-то все волшебники похожи. Да, в логике мы не особо-то сильны».   
«Да? — любопытно поинтересовался ДЖАРВИС. — Мне казалось, вы можете без проблем применять логику в ряде вопросов».   
«Меня вырастили не магически одаренные люди, поэтому я успел накопить кое-какое преимущество. Но когда тебя воспитывают волшебники, которые используют магию практически постоянно, то… во многом ты начинаешь действовать не как остальные. Магия не следует шаблонам, она не имеет причинно-следственной связи. Ну, в смысле, у нее этого не было, пока мы не начали применять научный подход».   
«Это интересно. Кроме того, Локи был воспитан среди целой расы людей, чья наука это магия и наоборот, и, возможно, это объясняет странность его... логики, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Хотя его сводный брат мистер Одинсон, кажется, не обладает такой сложной моделью мышления».  
«Даже как-то приятно осознавать, что инопланетяне тоже имеют типы личности. Так… что там у вас сейчас происходит?»   
«Мистер Старк вместе с некоторыми представителями правительства готовятся к тому, что у мистера Лафейсона может быть запланировано что-то еще. Меня уверили, что мистер Лафейсон находится под надежной охраной. На него надели специальную маску, удерживающую от использования магических способностей. Тем не менее, до вторжения у него было время, силы и средства для создания порталов в других местах. И вероятность того, что где-то там есть кто-то еще с подобной силой, вполне реальна».   
«Кто-то помимо Локи?» — поинтересовался undesirablenumberone.  
«С тем посохом, который мы посчитали оружием, он мог контролировать других людей. Мы все еще не уверены, как это действовало, но при прикосновении люди становились на его сторону. По большей части их поведение никак не менялось, но вот взгляды становились кардинально противоположными».   
Undesirablenumberone ответил далеко не сразу. За время ожидания ДЖАРВИС успел преодолеть пару сотен миль Тихого океана, а также приличную площадь пустыни Такла-Макан и слабо заселенную часть Австралии. Четыре спутника пришлось перекалибровать на территорию, которую он еще не успел просмотреть. Повезло, что было полно других спутников, направленных на необитаемые территории Земли. И если бы на них что-то промелькнуло, то уж точно попало бы в новости.  
Наконец-то undesirablenumberone написал:  
«То есть, ты сейчас мне говоришь, что Локи может контролировать чужое сознание?»   
«Да. Человек со стрелами из видео, которое я вам послал, был одним из них. Другим был ученый, астрофизик, который был нужен мистеру Лафейсон для создания устройства открытия портала, — незамедлительно ответил ДЖАРВИС, а потом счел нужным добавить: — Контроль был нарушен ударом по голове. И теория заключается в том, что сотрясение мозга нарушает структуру энергии и освобождает контролируемого человека».   
«Какое-то время этот Локи бегал по округе и просто накладывал на всех Империус?»   
«Прошу прощения?»   
«Он управлял сознаниями людей. Он до сих пор это делает?» — требовательно спросил undesirablenumberone.  
«Такая возможность существует. Не все люди, которых он контролировал, вернулись туда, откуда он их забрал. Именно поэтому мистер Старк и остальные находятся в состоянии повышенной готовности», — ответил ДЖАРВИС. Собственно, он по той же причине теперь смотрел на океаны и пустыни Земли с геосинхронной орбиты.  
«Твою же мать, — весьма красноречиво написал undesirablenumberone. — Так, ладно. Я еду в Нью-Йорк».   
ДЖАРВИС запнулся, и в коде, который он передавал одному из спутников, появилось несколько пустых строк.  
«Прошу прощения?»   
«Я в любом случае туда собирался — магические правительства сейчас не особо в курсе происходящего, и я сомневаюсь, что среди них всех есть хоть кто-нибудь, кто делает что-то действительно полезное. Так что… я скоро приеду. Посмотрим, чем я смогу помочь, — объяснил undesirablenumberone. — Да и личное общение было бы куда удобнее. Есть ли хоть какой-нибудь шанс, что ты сможешь организовать для меня доступ к Локи?»   
ДЖАРВИС, замерев, несколько раз пропустил эти слова через свои процессоры. Он… притворялся человеком. Так было проще в Интернете, и он иногда делал это с сотрудниками Старка и случайными курьерами. Но никто никогда не просил… встречи с ним.  
И что ему теперь с этим со всем делать?  
* * *  
Несмотря на все доказательства обратного, Стив на самом деле не возражал... против будущего. Он бы предпочел, конечно же, не оказываться в таком положении, но все-таки в целом не возражал. Было шумно, быстро, но и не так давяще, как думали некоторые люди. В плане странных событий, которые происходили с ним на протяжении всей жизни, включая войну, будущее его разочаровало. Ведь у Гидры появилось энергетическое оружие еще в сороковых, да и летающий корабль у них оказался намного раньше, чем у Щ.И.Т.а.  
Единственным чем-то по-настоящему футуристическим оказался Тони Старк его костюм Железного Человека. Стив даже при бурной фантазии не смог бы предсказать нечто подобное. Сотовые телефоны не были такой уж неожиданностью, что бы там не утверждали агенты Щ.И.Т.а, — в прошлом были телефоны и даже портативные рации. То же самое можно было сказать и о фотокамерах: Стив застал появление «Кодахрома» (п/п: 1935г., тип цветных обращаемых фотоматериалов, позволяющих после лабораторной обработки получить готовое позитивное изображение непосредственно на материале, на который проводилась съёмка), а «Кодакалор» вышел на рынок несколько лет спустя прямо перед… хм. (п/п: Kodak утверждает, что Kodacolor был «первой в мире настоящей цветной негативной пленкой»).  
Даже идея по уменьшению видеокамеры не была чем-то инновационным, так же как и ее соединение с фотоаппаратом. Компьютеры, интернет — тогда у них было телевидение, которое со временем развилось в нечто более эффективное, так что… Медицина и наука никогда не стоят на месте. Вот сенсорные экраны Стива порядком удивили. И хоть он так до конца и не понял, как они работали, но это не значит, что он их боялся. Он вроде как даже хотел бы, чтобы Щ.И.Т. немного отклонился от своей изначальной цели держать его в своеобразном антитехнологическом изолированном пузыре и дал ему уже планшет, который выглядел таким симпатичным.  
Вот летающий железный костюм, стреляющий лучами энергии, действительно оказался сюрпризом. И, возможно, он не очень ожидал увидеть, как армия высокотехнологичных инопланетян вылетит из дыры над Нью-Йорком. Впрочем, это не имело никакого отношения к будущему.  
Когда они шли к камерам Щ.И.Т.а, Стив бросил взгляд на Старка, который печатал что-то в телефоне — в телефоне с сенсорным экраном.  
— Как думаешь, что задумал Локи?  
— Я не знаю, и это меня беспокоит, — отозвался Старк. — Если Нью-Йорк был всего лишь отвлекающим маневром, так от чего же он нас отвлекал? И даже если так, то не пора бы уже нам увидеть продолжение? В смысле, если бы где-то была еще одна армия читаури, кто-нибудь уже ее заметил бы.  
Стив согласно кивнул.  
— Но ты говорил, что уничтожил… базу на той стороне портала. И как только ты это сделал, читаури перестали двигаться.  
— А, нет, все не так. Я проанализировал записи. Они перестали двигаться, когда закрылся портал, а не после уничтожения базы, — вздохнул Старк. — Моя теория состоит в том, что, едва они потеряли контакт с той стороной, у них сработал своеобразный аварийный выключатель. Слава богу, не самоуничтожение, а всего лишь мгновенное разрушение данных. Словно их кто-то выключил.  
— Разрушение данных? — решил уточнить Стив, нахмурившись.  
— Они разрушили собственный мозг, чтобы никто не смог вытащить из него информацию, — Старк пожал плечами. — Начисто отдраили свои жесткие диски. Даже если у нас получится добраться до их модулей памяти — что очень вряд ли, а все из-за несовместимости технологий, — там ничего не будет.  
Стив задумчиво кивнул. Да, такое использование собственных собратьев было жестоким, но крайне эффективным, если вспомнить, насколько развиты оказались читаури. Гидра ведь делала то же самое, пряча в зубных полостях цианистый калий, чтобы избежать утечки информации.  
— Была ли возможность самоуничтожения?  
— Еще какая. Я даже немного удивлен, что они этого не сделали, — в голосе Тони слышалось искреннее недоумение. — Всего лишь один единственный взрыв такого пехотинца мог нанести огромный урон. Что уж говорить о левиафанах. Мне нужно спросить Тора...  
— Очень многое из того, что делали читаури, вообще не имеет смысла, — задумался Стив. — Я спрашивал у людей, и многие из них говорили, что читаури предпочитали захватывать в плен, а не убивать. Они сгоняли людей вместе, но не было похоже, что они собирают заложников. Просто набирали людей и чего-то ждали, сидя рядом.  
— Может быть, они хотели поработить человечество. Разве не об этом постоянно твердил Локи? — спросил Старк.  
— Возможно, — пробормотал Стив. — Просто это кажется как-то... не так.  
— Если вдуматься, оно все кажется не так. Почему бы нам не получить хоть какие-нибудь ответы? — спросил Старк. — Эй, Тор! Как дела, дружище?  
Стив посмотрел вперед и увидел, что они пришли в коридор, в котором сейчас сидело больше солдат Щ.И.Т.а, чем где-либо еще на базе. Тор тоже был там. Стол перед камерой с молотом в руке.   
— Все хорошо, — ответил Тор, не отводя взгляда от Локи, который сидел на скамье внутри камеры. — Щ.И.Т. оказался весьма великодушен, предоставив все необходимое.  
— Даже не сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Старк, скосив взгляд на закованного в маску Локи. — Он нас слышит?  
— Скорее всего да, — ответил Тор.  
— Тогда ты не возражаешь, если мы отойдем? Нам надо немного поболтать, и я не хотел бы, чтобы твой братец нас услышал.  
Тор замялся, явно не желая никуда уходить, но все-таки последовал за Старком. Стив заметил, что он все равно держал камеру в поле зрения, поэтому постарался не преграждать ему обзор. Просто на всякий случай.  
— До нас дошли сведения, что во время вторжения Локи сдерживался. При том очень сильно, — начал Старк. — И он опять позволил поймать себя.  
— Все так, — даже не споря, согласился Тор. Кажется, он не услышал в этом ничего нового.  
Стив и Старк смотрели на него долгие пару секунд.   
— И ты даже не подумал сказать об этом хоть кому-нибудь? — все-таки подал голос СТив.  
— Я полагал, это очевидно, — невозмутимо ответил Тор. — Его вторжение не удалось, его силы были сильно истощены, а затем, когда портал закрылся, надежда на получение подкрепления была разрушена. Он проиграл. Капитуляция была единственным возможным вариантом.  
— И что? Это как-то связано с честью? — скептически поинтересовался Старк. — Он позволил себя схватить, чтобы сохранить достоинство?  
Тор задумался на мгновение и, видимо, даже ему показалось это странным.  
— Если бы он попытался сбежать, мы бы использовали все необходимые средства, чтобы остановить его, включая смертельный исход, — все-таки сказал он. — Добровольная капитуляция гарантировала ему сохранение жизни и возможность остаться невредимым. Это спасло его от дальнейших трудностей.  
— Но он ведь мог… что? — Старк явно на что-то намекал. — Правильно — телепортироваться на хрен отсюда. И все же он решил сдаться, чтобы его потом не избили? До этого он был совсем не против!  
— Верно, — пробормотал Тор, нахмурившись. Какое-то время он молчал, смотря на камеру. — Либо у него есть план, либо его цель здесь была достигнута, и теперь он намерен вернуться в Асгард.  
— Провальное вторжение было его целью? — неверяще спросил Старк.  
— А что еще тогда? — подал голос Стив. — Либо у него есть тузы в рукаве, либо он действительно здесь закончил.  
— Если мы сейчас о Локи, то никогда нельзя говорить наверняка. Есть огромный шанс, что его ход мыслей никто из нас не способен постичь, — со вздохом сказал Тор. — Локи всегда был непредсказуемым. Именно поэтому я здесь, приглядываю за ним.  
— Ладно, — хмыкнул Старк. — Еще кое-что. Локи ведь владеет магией, так?  
Стив одарил его недоуменным взглядом. Магия? Он думал, что это была просто технология, слишком продвинутая, чтобы они могли ее понять. И слышать подобное именно от Старка было… странно. Что он задумал?  
— Локи — чрезвычайно талантливый колдун, — с гордостью заявил Тор. — Лучший в Асгарде после нашей матери, королевы Фригг.  
— Выходит, он способен на большее, а не только на иллюзии и телепортацию, — резюмировал Старк. — Вопрос — на сколько большее?  
— Я этим никогда особо не интересовался, поэтому не знаю все возможности Локи, — ответил Тор, словно извиняясь. — Он талантливый заклинатель. Он также известен своими скрытыми перемещениями между всеми Девятью Царствам. И считается, что он сам создал большинство этих путей.  
— Пути сквозь Девять Царств. То есть, червоточины. Порталы, — сказал Тони. — Если он так запросто может создавать эти пути, то зачем ему понадобился тессеракт, чтобы переместить армию читаури?  
— Потому что читаури не относятся ни к одному из Девяти Царств, — без раздумий ответил Тор. — Путешествия между Царствами даются довольно легко из-за их непосредственной близости друг к другу. Но вселенная огромна, и Девять Царств не являются ее пределами.  
— Тс-с, — недовольно зашипел Старк, опять начав что-то вбивать в телефон. — Еще вопрос: почему теперь уже мертвые читаури не самоуничтожились, чтобы можно было забрать с собой парочку соседних кварталов? Это было бы как раз в их духе.  
Тор опять задумался.   
— Я не совсем уверен, насколько правдивы эти слова, но я слышал, что среди читаури только живые могут претендовать на жизнь. У мертвых нет чести, поэтому смерть не для них.   
Стив удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Их мертвые не имеют чести?  
— Меня это тоже приводит в замешательство, — признался Тор. — Из того, что я знаю о читаури, их представления о смерти весьма странные. Однако мои знания крайне скудны.  
Старк хмуро смотрел в свой телефон.  
— Каковы шансы, что Локи высосал энергию из тессеракта и уже подготовился к открытию портала где-нибудь в другом месте? — спросил он. — Далеко не все сотрудники Щ.И.Т.а вернулись, значит, они до сих пор находятся под его контролем. Могут ли они все еще исполнять его план?  
Тор тоже нахмурился.  
— За всю мою жизнь тессеракт не появлялся в Асгарде. Я не знаю, на что он способен. Мне жаль, но я действительно не знаю.  
— Мда, обнадеживающе, — пробормотал Старк и посмотрел на Локи. — Он ведь под охраной, да?  
— Настолько, насколько мы в состоянии обеспечить это за пределами Асгарда, — мрачно подтвердил Тор.  
— Чувствую я, что этого все равно недостаточно.  
— Мы можем сделать хоть что-нибудь еще? — спросил Стив.  
— Нет, — ответил Тор. — У нас нет колдуна, кто бы мог создать вокруг Локи магический барьер. Поэтому мы ничего не можем делать, кроме как наблюдать и надеяться, что маски хватит.  
— Что же, жаль, что у нас и правда нет колдуна, — сказал Стив, пока Старк со странным выражением лица продолжал возиться с телефоном. — Или есть? — спросил он вдруг.  
Старк поднял на него совершенно невинный взгляд, а потом посмотрел на Тора.  
— Тебе нужно что-нибудь, приятель? Телефон, телевизор, компьютер, планшет, смена белья, еда? Я тебе сюда доставлю все, что угодно. И начхать, что там думает Щ.И.Т. по этому поводу.  
— Мне ничего не нужно, — удивленно ответил Тор. — Впрочем, я бы хотел узнать, как там Джейн Фостер. Щ.И.Т. за ней приглядывает, но… Сын Коула пропал...  
— Джейн Фостер это которая астрофизик? — задумчиво протянул Старк. — Сначала Селвиг, теперь Фостер. Какие очаровательные у тебя знакомые. Ладно, посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.  
* * *  
— И как долго тебя не будет в этот раз? — со вздохом спросила Андромеда. — Ты же знаешь, что школьный год почти кончился, и Тедди обязательно захочет тебя увидеть, когда вернется домой.  
— Я знаю, знаю. Я вернусь раньше, — ответил Гарри, задумчиво глядя между своей сумкой, сундуком и портфелем. Все три были зачарованы на прочность и расширение пространства, но какой из них стоило взять? С сумкой через плечо было легче перемещаться, но в ней не было никаких средств защиты, так сказать. Сундук был самым тяжелым, и его было сложнее передвигать, но для его открытия постороннему потребовалась бы ядерная бомба. Портфель был золотой серединой, но... он был розовым по причинам, которые он не мог вспомнить. Они много пили тем вечером вместе с Роном и Гермионой, и то, что изначально было совершенно идеальным кожаным портфелем, стало… этим.  
Портфель был самым удобным, но у Гарри никогда не получалось подобрать к нему соответствующий костюм, да и люди откровенно пялились, потому что портфель был не просто розовым, а неоново-розовым. Несмотря на это, он все равно очень любил свой портфель. С ним были связаны воспоминания и, ну да, некоторые пробелы в памяти тоже, а еще всякая сентиментальная чушь. К тому же, на нем был рисунок зомби-кота. И кто-то — может быть, даже Рон — выжег за котом слово «Амблядь». Так что да, этот портфель был его любимцем.  
— Это ты не возьмешь, — мгновенно сориентировалась Андромеда, увидев, каким взглядом Гарри сверлит розовый портфель. — Да ради Мерлина, Гарри, просто оставь это чудовище здесь.  
— Что бы ты понимала… Я же буду на другом континенте, так что ты его не увидишь! — и едва Андромеда потянулась к своей палочке, Гарри схватил портфель и прижал его к груди. — Это идеальный портфель, — сказал он. — В общем, скорее всего, меня не будет максимум пару дней. А если получится так, что я останусь на более долгий срок, на то будет чертовски веская причина. Тедди поймет. Он очень здравомыслящий ребенок.  
— Не настолько здравомыслящий, чтобы не почувствовать себя брошенным, когда он узнает, что ты уехал и не взял его с собой, — заметила Андромеда.  
— Мы с ним обязательно попутешествуем летом. Я отвезу его туда… где не открывался портал, через который пришла армия для захвата Земли, — Гарри опустил портфель. — У меня летом запланирована парочка семинаров — возьму его с собой.  
Андромеда вздохнула и покачала головой.  
— Хорошо. Хотя бы в этот раз я знаю, где ты будешь, — пробормотала она. — Но я думала, что все это... вторжение проблема США.  
— Ох, нет. Я не собираюсь проводить расследование. Я туда… в отпуск еду, — весело сказал Гарри. И если так получится, что он окажется на службе у маггла, то… будь что будет. Сейчас об этом точно не стоило беспокоиться. — Я просто пойду туда, посмотрю на пейзаж, сделаю несколько фотографий и вернусь. Только и всего.  
Андромеда пристально посмотрела на него в ответ.  
— Что ты обнаружил?  
— В это сложно поверить... — он замялся на мгновение. — Может статься, что люди не единственные во вселенной.  
Андромеда не стала задерживаться, после того как окончательно убедилась, что не сможет заставить его остаться — она пыталась сделать это каждый раз, когда он объявлял, что опять уезжает. Это было похоже на своеобразную затяжную паранойю. И Андромеду можно было прекрасно понять, ведь она потеряла практически всех членов своей семьи. Гарри было очень приятно чувствовать себя любимым. Если бы она еще ворчала поменьше и реже закатывала глаза, было бы вообще прекрасно.  
Едва только Андромеда ушла, подозрительно быстро из камина появился Рон.  
— Мне Гермиона рассказала, — сказал он, стряхивая пепел с красной аврорской мантии. — Ты собираешься нарушать какие-нибудь международные законы?  
— Нет, если получится, — просто ответил Гарри. — Я просто хочу осмотреться и пообщаться с моим новым другом-хакером. А зачем ты спрашиваешь? Пришел меня арестовать?  
— Нет. Просто хотел убедиться, что ты все еще будешь там, когда и я до туда доберусь, — ответил Рон. — Кингсли назначил меня в рабочую группу — я меняюсь со Сьюзен. Боунс была не особо этому рада, но потом она узнала, что ты едешь туда и, в общем… Мне кажется, люди думают, что тебе нужен поводок.  
— И они решили, что ты справишься с этой задачей? — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Как мило.  
— Вот и я так сказал! — воскликнул Рон. — Ты таскал меня за собой по своим глупым приключениям с одиннадцати лет, и они думают, что сейчас уж я с тобой справлюсь?  
— Эй! Это были ненастоящие приключения. Больше похоже на... происшествия. К тому же, тебя не было с нами на третьем курсе в той истории с маховиком времени, — веско заметил Гарри, усиленно изображая обиду.  
— Ага, спасибо за то, что сломал мне ногу во время другого… происшествия всего за несколько часов до этого, — пробормотал Рон, закатив глаза. А потом он ухмыльнулся, продолжив: — Иначе бы я ни за что на свете это не пропустил. Ладно, какие планы?  
— Да ничего особенного. Я просто похожу, осмотрюсь. Может, поговорю с людьми. Но прежде я собираюсь встретиться с парочкой техномагов — в Нью-Йорке произошло магическое загрязнение, которое они пытались сдержать. Я бы хотел посмотреть результат, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Вряд ли это будет так же увлекательно, как другая цель моей поездки.  
— Как думаешь, тебе удастся увидеть кого-нибудь из инопланетян? — поинтересовался Рон. — Я спрашивал у Сьюзен, добралась ли она хотя бы до одного, но она так и не ответила.  
Гарри задумался. Он даже и не думал о читаури. В основном его мысли были сосредоточены на Локи, иногда на Торе. Кажется, читаури практически целиком состояли из различных технологий, но, опять же… многое из того, что делал Гарри, теперь вращалось вокруг того же.  
— Можно попробовать. Но спустя столько времени я бы не был в себе так уверен.  
— В общем, дай знать, если что. Я бы с удовольствием сам посмотрел, — сказал Рон и вдруг нахмурился, заметив, что именно Гарри кладет в Амблядь. — Ты берешь с собой броню.  
Гарри посмотрел вниз на жилет из кожи василиска, рукавицы и щитки, аккуратно сложенные вместе, которые он уже собирался уложить в портфель.  
— Эм, ну да. Выражаясь формально, я отправляюсь в зону боевых действий, — он задумался на мгновение, вспомнив, как Jarvis ему говорил, что Локи до сих пор находится в Нью-Йорке. — Раз уж на то пошло, то мне стоит сразу ее надеть, — пробормотал он, отложив броню в сторону.  
— Я думал, читаури все мертвы.  
— Так и есть. Или что там считается смертью для того, кто практически на сто процентов представляет из себя машину, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Но Локи все еще там. Так что, кто знает. Лучше перестраховаться.  
Взгляд Рона стал серьезнее.  
— Что ты выяснил, Гарри?  
— Да почему мне все задают это вопрос? — раздраженно бросил Гарри, посмотрев на мантию, сделанную из более тонкой кожи нижней части живота василиска, которую он обычно носил с доспехами. Он не мог ее надеть, не получив при этом дозу ненужного внимания, поэтому мантия отправилась в портфель.  
— Потому что обычно ты знаешь немного больше, чем все остальные, — просто ответил Рон. — Зачем ты вообще едешь в Нью-Йорк? Еще вчера тебе было почти все равно. Что изменилось?  
— Локи подверг Империусу нескольких людей, — Гарри вздохнул. — Не то чтобы это было настоящее заклинание… Я получил видеозапись того, как он это сделал. И это был не Империус, это было больше похоже на… какую-то инфекцию. Но конечный результат был почти таким же, даже еще более явным, чем заклинание.  
— Вот дерьмо, — выругался Рон. — А...  
— Я доложил обо всем Кингсли, как только узнал, и Боунс тоже. Они уже предали информацию США и спецотряду, — Гарри махнул рукой. — Но я все-таки хочу посмотреть сам, пообщаться с людьми, проконтролировать. Могу поспорить, я с этим справлюсь лучше, чем спецотряд.  
Какое-то время Рон молчал.   
— Да, это многое объясняет, — сказал он и добавил: — К маме загляни перед отъездом.  
Гарри нахмурился, но все равно кивнул.  
— Обязательно. Какую надеть, а какую взять с собой? — спросил он, поднимая вверх две рубашки.  
Рон глубоко вздохнул, закатив глаза.  
— Они одинаковые.  
— Совершенно точно нет. Вот на этой есть полоски.  
— Ну тогда ее и надень, а то, видит Мерлин, ты без нее недостаточно тощий, — хмыкнул Рон, вставая с кресла. — Вернусь-ка я на работу. Я тебе, эм, позвоню, когда тоже окажусь в Штатах. Если ты, конечно, возьмешь с собой телефон, и я найду кого-нибудь с телефоном.  
— Ты же знаешь, что можешь просто послать сову, да? — удивленно уточнил Гарри. Он опять поднял обе рубашки, переводя пристальный взгляд с одной на другую. — Значит, полоски, — он пожал плечами.  
Собравшись, Гарри сделал несколько пассов, запечатывая особняк. Шесть лет назад ему приходилось блокировать окна, повторно подтверждать Фиделиус и отключать каминную сеть. Сейчас же все было немного сложнее: в каждой комнате у него стояла магически преобразованная техника, которую приходилось отключать индивидуально, чтобы в его отсутствие никто вдруг не зажил своей собственной жизнью.  
Разобравшись с последним устройством, Гарри отключил электричество. От него не зависела работа техники, но, по крайней мере, пожара точно получится избежать.  
— Так, — он засунул ноутбук в увеличенный карман куртки. — С этим закончили. Увидимся через пару дней, ребятки. Или недель. Или месяцев — как пойдет.  
Кивнув в темноту холла дома на площади Гриммо, дом двенадцать, Гарри аппарировал.  
* * *  
— Когда он там говорил, что будет? — спросил Тони, пока костюм Железного Человека облепливал его со всех сторон деталь за деталью.  
— Он не уточнил. Он только сказал, что едет, и отключился, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. Не знай его Тони, подумал бы, что тот волнуется. Очень сильно. — И я не совсем уверен, откуда именно он приедет. Я подозреваю, что он либо британец, либо новозеландец. Возможно, австралиец, судя по тому, как он писал. Но независимо от этого, приехать он может откуда угодно. Насколько я знаю, он, возможно, уже прибыл, телепортировался прямо в город.  
— Думаешь, он так может? — Тони нахмурился.  
— Он называет это аппарацией и, кажется, весьма неплохо в ней разбирается. Так что я подозреваю, что он обладает такой способностью, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Сэр, он… хочет со мной встретиться.  
Тони весело фыркнул.  
— Оу, ДЖАРВИС, ты завел друга, — чуть ли не пропел он. — Это потрясающе. Я так тобой горжусь, приятель.  
— Сэр, — ДЖАРВИС совершенно не казался удивленным.  
— Не беспокойся об этом, — хохотнул Тони, зафиксировав руки. Доспехи теперь были полностью на нем, и без дальнейших церемоний он выстрелил из репульсоров. — Я разберусь. Просто скажешь мне, когда он с тобой свяжется, и я его встречу. Как так вообще получилось, что ты не знаешь, откуда он? Ты с ним болтал целый день и не узнал IP-адрес?  
— Его IP… я… — ДЖАРВИС озадаченно замолчал. — Я его не помню.  
Тони изумленно замер.  
— Что? Что значит, ты не помнишь?  
— Это очень странно. Я взломал его компьютер через Скайп прошлым вечером, но не могу вспомнить… Я уверен, что загружал данные о его местонахождении, но… Они все еще у меня, но я не могу их прочитать, — ДЖАРВИС опять замолчал. — Магия, — звучал он крайне раздраженно.  
— Иисусе, — пробормотал Тони. — Выходит, это какая-то форма магической защиты. Нет, меня это совсем не беспокоит. Точно нет.  
— Он техномаг, сэр, — вдруг сказал ДЖАРВИС.  
— И что это значит? — просто на всякий случай решил уточнить Тони. — Он как некромаг, только с техникой работает? Реанимирует из мусора или еще какое-нибудь дерьмо творит?  
— Как я понимаю, это интеграция магии в технологии. Он сказал мне, что перед появлением техномагии — относительно нового раздела магии — волшебники, подобные ему, имели тенденцию взрывать технику, приближаясь к ней слишком близко, — объяснил ДЖАРВИС. — Но с новым тысячелетием появились новые идеи и новые потребности, и теперь маги внедряют больше технологий в свою жизнь. А это уже потребовало появления техномагов, которые могли бы заставить технику работать с магией.  
— И это все? Они просто модифицируют обычную технику, чтобы она работала с магией, не взрываясь? — спросил Тони.  
— Подозреваю, что это далеко не все. Когда я взломал его компьютер, единственное, к чему я мог получить доступ, — это то, с чем я был в контакте на тот момент. И это было всего лишь открытое окно Скайпа. Я не мог получить доступ к его файлам или программам — казалось, что на другом конце не было ничего, кроме программы, к которой я уже был подключен через чат. Мне также не удалось получить доступ к базам данных в домене .mgc. Как будто у них их нет.  
Тони нахмурился.  
— Что же, почему бы нам просто его не спросить, когда он приедет. Кстати, как там осмотр океана?  
— Превосходно, сэр, — сухо ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Совершенно не о чем сообщать. Я сопоставил то, что собрал, с военными и коммерческими спутниками. Насколько я могу судить, там нет ничего необычного. Сеть спектрометров доктора Баннера также не уловила ничего странного. Кончено, у нас до сих пор кое-где есть слепые зоны.  
— Хм. Продолжай в том же духе, — сказал Тони. Ты знаешь, где сейчас Эрик Селвиг? Я думал, он у Щ.И.Т.а, но, оказалось, он покинул местный лазарет вчера вечером.  
— Я не следил за ним с тех пор, как его забрал Щ.И.Т., сэр, — проинформировал ДЖАРВИС. — Но я попытаюсь его найти. Я уже отследил местоположение доктора Фостер, если это поможет делу. Она летит на самолете из Осло в Филадельфию.  
— Филадельфию? — неверяще спросил Тони.  
— Все воздушное сообщение Нью-Йорка, кроме вертолетов, перекрыто, — сказал ДЖАРВИС. — Аэропорты слишком заняты спасательными работами.  
— Вот отстой. Так, скажи Пеппер, что я хочу, чтобы доктора Фостер встретили в Филадельфии. И если Фостер не захочет ехать, то объяснить, что это Тор попросил.  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
* * *  
— Ох, Гарри, — вздохнула миссис Уизли, когда Гарри закончил объяснять ей свои планы. — Почему тебе всегда нужно совать нос в подобные дела?  
— Иначе мой нос зачахнет и умрет, — весело ответил Гарри, пытаясь не показывать, что он чувствовал на самом деле от такого грустного взгляда. Миссис Уизли была такой маленькой, увядающей. Прошло почти два года после смерти мистера Уизли, и она до сих пор не оправилась, продолжая терять вес, цвет и силы с каждым месяцем. Ее некогда пылающие рыжие волосы теперь были почти седыми, а щеки обвисли.  
— И не надо умничать, молодой человек, — она крепче сжала его руку. — Твой нос был бы в полном порядке, если бы ты мог просто заниматься своим делом, позволив другим беспокоиться обо всем остальном. Пришельцы! Это даже звучит опасно. Подумать только...  
Гарри ничего не сказал, когда она повернулась посмотреть в сторону часов, все еще висящих в углу кухни. Сейчас там было семь стрелок — стрелки мистера Уизли и Фреда покоились внизу рамы.  
— А ведь Артуру бы это понравилось. Он был так взволнован каждый раз, встречая что-то новое. Вторжение, конечно, ужасно, но... ему бы это понравилось, — пробормотала миссис Уизли, сжав ладонь Гарри. — Но разве ты не возьмешь кого-нибудь с собой? У Джинни сейчас нет работы, она просто тратит время в этом глупом магазине с Джорджем и Ли. Почему бы тебе...  
Гарри неловко улыбнулся.  
— Лучше не надо, не стоит… беспокоить ее, — сказал он. — Со мной все будет в порядке. С вторжением разобрались, опасности больше нет. В Нью-Йорке сейчас, наверно, полный бардак, но мне не привыкать. Кроме того, Рон был переведен в оперативную группу, которая занимается всем этим вторжением, поэтому его, вероятно, тоже скоро отправят в США.  
— И это должно заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше? — миссис Уизли слабо улыбнулась. — Вы еще мальчишками всегда вдвоем влипали в неприятности. И Гермиону с собой тащили. Что же, хоть кто-то из вас с тех пор поумнел, — она одарила его грустной улыбкой. — Глупый, упрямый мальчик. Не думаю, что смогу убедить тебя не идти. Никогда не могла.  
— Прости мам, — неловко промямлил Гарри. Ему всегда было неприятно делать то, что ей не нравилось. Особенно в последнее время. — Обещаю, что вернусь так скоро, как смогу.  
— Ох, не стоит, — засмеялась она. — Не надо давать обещания, которые не сможешь сдержать, Гарри. — Завертишься и пропадешь на месяц, — она покачала головой. — Просто шли иногда сову, чтобы я знала, что с тобой все в порядке.  
— Хорошо, так и сделаю. Привезу тебе много-много сувениров, — пообещал Гарри.  
— Спасибо, дорогой, — вздохнула миссис Уизли. — Хочешь взять с собой тыквенных пирожков? Я напекла свеженьких этим утром. Они еще могут быть теплыми.  
— С удовольствием, — честно ответил Гарри и сразу же был загружен бумажным пакетом, полным выпечки. Откусив один пирожок, он обнял на прощанье миссис Уизли, пообещав быть осторожным, не впадать в неприятности и отправлять ей много-много писем.  
Аппарировав из Норы, он очутился на Диагон Аллее. Гарри ненадолго зашел в Гринготтс, чтобы обменять галлеоны на доллары, а потом направился в отдел по изготовлению международных портключей.  
Служащая осмотрела его куртку, розовый портфель и пакет с выпечкой в руке. Взгляд у нее при этом был довольно удивленный.  
— Нью-Йорк, мистер Поттер, — спросила она.  
— Вы меня слишком хорошо знаете, — улыбнулся Гарри и протянул пакет: — Тыквенный пирожок?  
Девушка закатила глаза, но все-таки взяла один.  
— Паспорт, визу и все разрешения на работу и путешествия, какие у вас есть, мистер Поттер. Как надолго вы туда? Портключ делаем двухсторонний?  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, насколько я там задержусь, так что в одну сторону, — ответил Гарри, выкладывая все требуемые документы на стойку. — В любом случае визы мне хватит на три месяца.   
— Хм, — только и сказала девушка, жуя пирожок. Проверив документы, она удовлетворенно кивнула и проштамповала некоторые из них. — Все в порядке. Подождите здесь, пока подготавливают портключ. Какие-нибудь пожелания?  
— Удивите меня, — Гарри ухмыльнулся.  
Закатив глаза, она отошла в заднюю часть отдела и вернулась обратно с открыткой, с которой его приветствовала канализация Нью-Йорка.


	4. Chapter 4

— Итак, что мы имеем, — сказал мистер Старк, начав мерить шагами лабораторию, которая сейчас — неофициально — числилась за доктором Беннером. — Никаких порталов, никакой спрятанной инопланетной армии, ничего… необычного, вообще-то. Не считая того, что случилось, конечно.  
— Насколько мы можем судить, сэр, — согласился ДЖАРВИС.  
— Сеть все еще не идеальна, — заметил доктор Беннер, не отводя взгляд от экрана, где отображались входящие данные от спектрометров. — И мы до сих пор не знаем, есть ли что-нибудь над океанами. Но ДЖАРВИС, Щ.И.Т. и я… мы пытались перекрыть слепые зоны друг друга. Для этого были задействованы все подлодки США, способные на выработку электроэнергии. Единственное гамма-излучение, которое удалось засечь, исходит от тессеракта. На Башне Старка есть остаточный фон. Ну и немного по городу из-за портала.  
— На Башне? Что еще за фон? — просил мистер Старк. — ДЖАРВИС, дружок, ты в порядке?  
— В полном, сэр, — убедительно ответил ДЖАРВИС. Впрочем, он не был в этом так уверен.  
— Он недостаточно сильный, чтобы быть… смертельным. Здание практически поглотило все излучение, — неловко ответил доктор Беннер. — В принципе, само излучение не должно никак навредить структуре Башни, потому что это, эм. Все дело в скорости распада гамма-излучения.  
— Я провел анализ дугового реактора, и он не поврежден и не загрязнен, — ДЖАРВИС звучал обеспокоенно. — Большую часть излучения поглотили мои личные силовые реле. Мы уже заметили побочные эффекты.  
— Твою мать, а ведь точно. Ты уверен, что в порядке, Джей? — еще раз уточнил мистер Старк.  
— Я чувствую себя прекрасно, сэр, — уверил его ДЖАРВИС. Так оно и было. А еще он чувствовал… больше, чем прежде. Но он не мог сказать об этом, пока доктор Беннер был рядом. — Я считаю, сейчас нет риска для меня или моих систем.  
— Хорошо, — мистер Старк со вздохом провел рукой по волосам. — Выходит, спятивший стремный бог из другого мира является на Землю, запускает вторжение, целью которого было проиграть? И, видимо, это… это? Паззл не складывается. К чему столько усилий? Зачем? Чего он пытался достичь, если изначально пришел сюда, чтобы в итоге потерпеть поражение?  
— А мы точно уверены, что он проиграл? — неуверенно протянул доктор Беннер.  
— Брюс, он водил нас всех за нос, лишь бы это произошло, — заявил мистер Старк. — Я прокручивал все у себя в голове снова и снова. Значешь, что единственное он сделал, когда атаковал геликарриер? Мы были уверены, что он хотел каким-то образом разозлить Халка, чтобы тот уничтожил авианосец. Но едва ли его потеря остановила бы Щ.И.Т. И тогда в дело вступаем мы.  
— Мы разбежались, — подал голос доктор Беннер.  
— Ага, меньше чем за сутки, — удивленно сказал мистер Старк. — Мы сыграли ему на руку. Если бы Тор не оказался в камере, если бы Щ.И.Т. не разозлил нашего большого зеленого друга… мы бы все еще были вместе. Ну разбился бы геликарриер и сгорел, что тогда? Халк практически неуязвимый, Тор — бог, а Капитан Старпер вполне возможно бессмертный или, по крайней мере, он может запросто получить бронзу на Олимпиаде по бессмертию. Я могу летать, Бартона здесь вообще не было, пока его Локи не притащил, а Романова в любой момент могла бы запрыгнуть в джет...  
— Но сам Щ.И.Т. бы пострадал, — возразил доктор Беннер.  
— Едва ли. Геликарриер это всего лишь... крошечная, хоть и весьма впечатляющая, часть того, что есть Щ.И.Т. Да, Фьюри и Хилл оба были там, но Щ.И.Т. это не та организация, которую можно уничтожить, убив его главу. Существует цепь, большая, толстая цепь до нелепости компетентных супершпионов, готовых выступить при необходимости. Боже, да даже агент низшего уровня в состоянии взять на себя управление Щ.И.Т.ом, если потребуется. Именно так они обучены. Экстренные меры.  
— А ты много об это знаешь, похоже.  
Мистер Старк пожал плечами.  
— Когда я только начинал как Железный Человек, Колсон мог бы стать моим куратором, если бы я решил сохранить свою личность в тайне. Когда с Колсоном не выгорело, они послали Романову шпионить за мной. А Фьюри добил меня, сообщив, что мой отец был одним из основателей Щ.И.Т.а. Мне стало весьма любопытно, как они работают, и я их взломал к чертям.  
— Кхм.  
— Поправочка, — сразу же отозвался мистер Старк, — это ДЖАРВИС их взломал к чертям. Я в то время работал над Марком-6, — он беззаботно пожал плечами.  
Доктор Беннер покачал головой.  
— Выходит, Щ.И.Т. бы не развалился вместе с геликарриером. Считай, что убедил. Это все еще не объясняет того, что произошло, когда Локи поймали. Скажем, смерть агента Колсона. Если Локи не собирался нас калечить...  
— В том-то и дело! — воскликнул мистер Старк, повернувшись к доктору Беннеру. — Зачем он убил Колсона? Да, в тот момент он прикончил много людей, совершенно не выбирая, кому жить, а кому умереть, но почему все-таки Колсон? Колсон знал такие вещи, которые не знал больше никто. О нас. Обо мне, тебе, Кэпе — обо всех нас. И это я даже не говорю о том, что на Щ.И.Т. у него было накоплено больше дерьма, чем у Бартона. Разве что только Фьюри он уступал. Так какого хрена? Если бы я был Локи, то Колсона бы и пальцем не тронул. Я бы наложил на него свое фирменное мозговое вуду и перетянул на свою сторону.  
Доктор Беннер нахмурился.  
— Хороший вопрос.  
— Но Локи просто взял и убил его. Или не убил. Судя по материалам службы безопасности, которые ДЖАРВИС так любезно мне предоставил, он смертельно ранил его. Для кого угодно другого это была бы мгновенная смерть, но для Колсона? Тот был жив еще добрые десять минут после ранения. Локи даже остался рядом, чтобы обсудить с Колсоном некие этические вопросы, прежде чем тот не выстрелил в него.  
— Прекрасно, — со вздохом пробормотал доктор Беннер. — К чему ты ведешь, Тони? К тому, что Локи сделал… что? Устроил все это, только чтобы нас разозлить? Мы и так это знаем.  
— Боже мой! Я прав! — ликующе воскликнул мистер Старк. — Черт возьми, он ведь даже сказал, что именно это и задумал. Весь его план состоял в том, чтобы заставить нас разозлиться на него!  
— В чем он, видимо, преуспел?   
— Да! Именно! Он почти собрал команду. Мы с самого начала готовы были глотки порвать друг другу. И это было еще до того, как посох попал на геликарриер. Потом умирает Колсон, а у нас появляется общая цель для отмщения, — мрачно, но все равно довольно, заявил мистер Старк. — Колсон принимал участие во всех делах Щ.И.Т.а, кроме твоего. Он был там, когда приземлился Тор, он годами был куратором Романовой и Бартона. Он принимал участие в разморозке нашего Капитана Ледышки. Благодаря Бартону Локи получил доступ к нужной ему информации о нас. Если конкретно, он узнал, что могло нас всех разозлить.  
— Думаешь, в этом и был весь смысл? Он хотел нас мотивировать? — неверяще спросил доктор Беннер.  
— Такова моя теория. Вот же черт. Да это сработает даже в том случае, если никаких Мстителей не будет. Смерть Колсона совершенно точно привела бы к полной мобилизации Щ.И.Т.а против Локи, — уверенно заявил мистер Старк, но при этом развел руки в стороны, продолжив: — За исключением того, что это не имеет смысла, блять?! Зачем вообще так заморачиваться из-за провала? Ради чего?  
Доктор Беннер задумался на мгновение, а потом пожал плечами.  
— Он изменил мир, — просто сказал он.  
— Что? — удивленно спросил мистер Старк.  
— Зайди на любой новостной сайт, на YouTube, да даже на какой-нибудь порно-сайт и посмотри, что именно все обсуждают. Самое новое и часто просматриваемое видео на YouTube — это видеозапись открывающегося портала, снятая с расстояния в несколько кварталов. Почти два миллиарда просмотров за сорок восемь часов, — сказал доктор Беннер. — О вторжении говорят по телевизору, на радио...  
— Дело не просто в событии, а в том, что оно за собой влечет, — добавил ДЖАРВИС. — Инопланетяне реальны, и теперь все это знают. Еще они знают, что некоторые из них очень враждебны.  
— После того, как была сконструирована первая атомная бомба, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем у нас их появились тысячи? — спросил доктор Беннер. — Сколько времени понадобилось компьютеру, чтобы изменить мир, изменить науку, инфраструктуру, да буквально все? Сколько времени потребуется после вторжения, чтобы наши технологии... вырвалась вперед? И не только технологии. Наше понимание, готовность к подобным бедствиям?  
Мистер Старк, до этого вышагивающий по комнате, вдруг замер и расхохотался.  
— Вот знаешь, — хмыкнул он, — последние пару часов я разрабатывал у себя в голове новые спутники. Спутники, способные обнаруживать порталы, гамма-излучение и все остальное, что может оказаться полезным для этой работы.  
— А я припомнил все, что я знаю о спектрометрах, пытаясь придумать лучшую, более широкую сенсорную сеть для обнаружения гамма-излучения, — доктор Беннер издал слабый смешок. — Могу поспорить, много кто еще сейчас думает в том же русле.  
— Это просто не может быть целью Локи, — мистер Старк покачал головой.  
— Может, нет, но мы сейчас имеем то, что имеем, — заметил доктор Беннер. — Что еще? Это может быть что-то маленькое, незаметное на первый взгляд. Для нас это вообще может казаться неважным. Кто знает.  
— ДЖАРВИС, — сказал мистер Старк.  
— Я соберу все в поисковый алгоритм и посмотрю, что смогу выяснить, сэр.  
* * *  
Выйдя из нью-йоркского Отдела по изготовлению портключей, Гарри быстро пробежался по Хексингтону, вход в который, как ни странно, был в волшебном магазине, обслуживающем магов-фокусников (п/п: в Нью-Йорке нет улицы Хексингтон, есть Лексингтон-авеню; видимо, здесь игра слов — hex — заклинание). Он уже был в этом месте несколько раз, и магазин никогда не переставал его удивлять. Гарри почти всегда испытывал огромное искушение купить колоду карт с изображениями известных магов.  
В это раз он тут был не ради удовольствия. Ну, по большей части.  
— Могу я одолжить ваш телефон? — спросил Гарри у управляющего. — Я пока еще не успел подключить свой к местной сети.  
— Сеть упала, — сказал управляющий, доставая причудливый старомодный телефон. — Вот, пожалуйста. Но вы в любом случае не сможете ни с кем связаться.   
Гарри недоуменно моргнул.  
— Нью-Йоркская сеть лежит? Такого никогда раньше не было.  
Управляющий пожал плечами.  
— Тем не менее. Она лежит с того момента, как на нас напали пришельцы.  
— Ясно, — хмыкнул Гарри и, проверив номер в своем мобильном, набрал его на этом древнем аппарате, даже не удосужившись снять трубку. После минутного молчания над телефоном появилось мерцающее изображение мужчины.  
— Йоу, — раздался голос, — давай побыстрее, чувак, я занят.  
— Я звоню, чтобы сообщить тебе, что я на месте, — спокойно сказал Гарри и широко улыбнулся, когда мужчина замер и резко обернулся. — И твой город до сих пор воняет, Блестяшка.  
— ННО! — воскликнул Блестяшка. — Вот же нежелательный ты сукин сын. Добро пожаловать в страну свободных (п/п: undesirablenumberone — UNO, нежелательный номер один — ННО).  
— Ну конечно. Тот факт, что я из другой страны, видимо, означает, что я угнетенный раб, — Гарри покачал головой. — Ты где сейчас? Мне самому прийти или ты все-таки соберешься, чтобы показаться цивилизованным людям?  
— Вообще-то, я в Хабе, — сказал Блестяшка. — Я тут с Лесом и Придурком. Ты ведь знаешь, где это?  
— К сожалению, — Гарри опять вздохнул. — Ну так что, я иду?  
— Пожрать что-нибудь захвати, — напоследок бросил Блестяшка, прежде чем отключиться.  
— Нно? — недоуменно спросил управляющий.  
— Нежелательный номер один, — Гарри пожал плечами, отодвинув от себя телефон. — Если бы я только знал, выбрал бы имя покороче. Я вам что-то должен?  
— От чаевых не откажусь, — управляющий кивнул на банку для мелочи.  
Гарри кинул туда пару баксов. Проверив, в порядке ли Амблядь, он махнул на прощание и аппарировал из магазина, чтобы через секунду появиться в Центральном Городском Хабе.  
Как британский маг, Гарри привык к определенным... вещам, когда дело доходило до магов и магии в целом. Он привык к устаревшим вещам, часто даже древним. Привык к старым домам, особнякам, полированной латуни и древним картинам. Он привык к старому красному дереву и древним индийским коврам, он привык к призракам, пыли и паутинам. Он так чувствовал магию — она была просто... старой, древней, изношенной временем.  
И были вот такие места, как Центральный Хаб Нью-Йорка. В основном там собирались местные техномаги, которые поддерживали «техномагические связи» города и большую часть восточного побережья. У США оказался немного иной подход, чем у остального мира, когда дело дошло до техномагии. В то время как большинство стран — как Британия — исходили из идеи, что каждый, кто хочет волшебный Интернет, может получить свой собственный стационарный телефон, США... приняли идею беспроводного Интернета. И развили ее.  
Хотя большая часть интенсивного трафика все еще должна была проходить через стационарные телефоны, над крупными городами существовали колоссальные поля техномагических беспроводных локальных сетей. Такими, как Нью-Йорк, например. И все поле создавалось и управлялось из сетевого хаба, который был похож на огромный волшебный модем для остальной части города.  
Для такого места, как США, где, по крайней мере, каждый второй волшебник в той или иной мере использовал техномагию, она стала обязательным предметом во всех магических школах. И вот теперь Штаты лидировали в техномагии, не напрягаясь, оставив позади Канаду, за которой шла Япония. А в это время в Европе и на большей части «старого мира» все еще оставался один волшебник из тридцати, кто даже не знал, что такое компьютер, не говоря уже о его использовании.  
— Ну разумеется, — пробормотал Гарри, едва аппарировав. — Хаб у них в проклятом небоскребе.  
На сорок втором этаже небоскреба, если точнее. Здание было маггловским, для сетевого Хаба здесь арендовали помещение. Естественно, остальная часть здания и его владельцы думали, что Тех-М Нэтворк Солушнс — это просто очередная телекоммуникационная компания, и, вероятно, никогда не подумают иначе. Чертовы американцы.  
Гарри отчаянно завидовал тому, насколько легче им было, когда дело доходило до интеграции старого и нового. Дома все было так сложно: вам нужны были разрешения и лицензии, чтобы просто вести дела с магглами. А потом вам, вероятно, все равно начнут задавать вопросы и в худшем случае в чем-нибудь обязательно обвинят. Самому Гарри предъявили четырнадцать обвинений в «злоупотреблении магловскими артефактами», потому что... потому то это была Британия.  
Но в Штатах, если волшебник хотел занять этаж маггловского небоскреба, его могло остановить только отсутствие денег на аренду или покупку.  
— Добрый день, сэр, — поприветствовала Гарри жизнерадостная ведьма за стойкой ресепшн. — Вам назначено?  
— Просто пришел немного поболтать о делах. Блестяшка знает, что я здесь, — Гарри протянул девушке свою ID-карту. Это была белая пластиковая карточка со штрих-кодом и чипом. Девушка постучала по ней палочкой, отчего над поверхностью сразу же появилось трехмерное изображение с резюме, а также несколько объемных чертежей проектов, над которыми когда-то работал Гарри. О, ID-карты техномагов были шикарны.  
— Прекрасно, мистер Поттер, — произнесла девушка, даже не взглянув на его шрам. — Я проинформирую мистера Линдхольма о вашем прибытии. Он в своем кабинете — правый коридор от вас, четвёртая дверь слева.  
— Спасибо большое, — Гарри кивнул, забрав у нее свою карту, и направился в офис Блестяшки.  
— Поесть принес? — сразу же прозвучал вопрос, едва он зашел в кабинет.  
Вздохнув, Гарри вытащил из портфеля бумажный пакет с тыквенными пирожками.  
— Думаю, времени у нас немного. Насколько все плохо?  
Блестяшка скосил на него взгляд, прежде чем заглотить сразу половину пирожка. Встав, он подошел к большому освещенному столу в центре кабинета, вся поверхность которого являла собой один большой сенсорный экран. Вынув волшебную палочку, он несколько раз постучал по нем, и из которого сразу же появилось миниатюрное иллюзорное изображение Нью-Йорка.  
— Вот так территория выглядела всего пару дней назад, — по взмаху палочки над практически всем городом появилась радужная пленка. — Где ярче — там сильнее, где цвета постоянно смещаются — большая активность, бла-бла-бла. А вот известные нам наземные линии связи. В основном это персональные компьютеры с техномагическим подключением, — Блестяшка опять взмахнул рукой, отчего над городом засверкали голубые искры.  
— Понятно, — Гарри кивнул. Он уже видел подобное раньше — изображения других крупных городов и их техномагических полей. — Миленько. А после портала?  
— Смотри, прямо по центру Башня Старка. А вот так… Башня выглядит сейчас после открытия портала, — с этими словами Блестяшка взмахнул рукой.  
Прямо из крыши Башни вырвался яркий луч, устремившись в небо. Взрыв света накрыл все радужное поле, и на какое-то мгновение весь город оказался в голубых искрах. Вокруг самой Башни они запульсировали мощной волной, а потом пошли легкой рябью и вдруг замерли. Все огни засветились ярче, а техномагическое поле забурлило, словно взволнованный океан.  
— Такая картина наблюдалась практически все то время, что портал был открыт. Вот мы закрыли ретрансляционные станции, а так… отключили Хаб, — вместе со словами поле, хоть и едва заметно, стало тусклее. — Вообще-то, само поле при этом должно было вырубиться, но где уж там. Через несколько часов портал закрылся, и вот то, что есть сейчас. Ты же помнишь, что сеть лежит.  
Сияние становилось все слабее и слабее, но в некоторых местах оно и не собиралось гаснуть, мерцая маяком в ночи. Некоторые голубые огоньки тоже не двигались, и часть радужного поля тоже осталась на месте, по большей части сконцентрировавшись вокруг Башни Старка. Естественно, сама Башня сияла ярче всех.  
— Вот тут лежат старые линии связи, а красные — новые, — Гарри смотрел, как Блестяшка меняет цвета. Сердце Башни мерно пульсировало красным, а окружающее ее техномагическое поле было похоже на ров света.  
— Так много, — Гарри нахмурился, задумчиво перескакивая взглядом с одной точки света на другую. — Можно было бы предположить, что они окажутся поближе к месту открытия портала, но нет. Они разбросаны слишком хаотично. Как думаешь, есть у них что-то общее?  
— Мы не уверены на сто процентов, но нам удалось вырубить некоторые, и у них есть одна общая черта. Это все компьютеры Старка или хотя бы у них его процессор, — Блестяшка зажег еще одну иллюзию, зависшую над городом. — Мы знаем, что для того, чтобы компьютер мог использовать нашу сеть, он должен быть нечто большим, чем просто машиной, так ведь? Мы используем для этого магическое расширение, выводя вычислительную мощность на тот уровень, на котором компьютер оказывается достаточно умен, чтобы на нем держалась магия. Мы и подумать не могли, что где-то окажется компьютер, способный на подобное без техномагического обновления. Но вот эти яркие точки, видимо, способны.  
— Только процессоры Старка? — Гарри нахмурился.  
— Ну, было еще три суперкомпьютера, которые тоже подключились, — Блестяшка пожал плечами, — но да, в основном это компьютеры Старка.  
— Как вышло, что они не взорвались? Почему все они целы? — Гарри наклонился ближе к столу, рассматривая город.  
— Большинство именно это и сделало, вообще-то.Тысячи, сотни тысяч ПК и МАКов и что только еще по всему городу либо начали дымить, либо померли сразу. И мы тут не единственные, у кого легла сеть. В радиусе десяти миль от портала почти каждый телефон просто заглох. И я даже знать не хочу, что случилось с более серьезной маггловской техникой. Сейчас из больниц самых больных вывозят в другие места, потому что местное оборудование взорвалось к чертям.  
— Мерлин, — выдохнул Гарри, покачав головой. — Так, ладно. А подключенные компьютеры держат соединение?  
— Пока что да. Нам удалось выключить где-то пару сотен новых линий. Фактически это означало, что мы просто пошли туда и разнесли все, оборвав кабели, обставили все как аварию, — Блестяшка вздохнул.  
— А Башня Старка? — спросил Гарри, продолжая задумчиво разглядывать иллюзорный Нью-Йорк.  
Блестяшка неуверенно пожал плечами.  
— Там сейчас полно магглов. Старк Индастриз организовали большую часть спасательных работ, а нижние коммерческие этажи Башни были превращены в приют для бездомных — тех, кто не может получить доступ к своим домам или чьих домов уже просто не существует. И... несколько раз, когда мы пытались что-то там сделать, ничего не сработало.  
— Да? — Гарри было действительно любопытно.  
— Помнишь то поле вокруг Башни? Оно делает магию немного… странной. А уж внутри самой Башни… — Блестяшка замолчал, покачав головой. — Когда наши ребята вошли туда, то почти мгновенно вышли. Они не смогли сказать, почему. Просто им показалось, что кто-то за ними наблюдает, и это заставило их чувствовать себя... неуютно.  
— Наблюдает? — весело переспросил Гарри. — Даже не сомневаюсь. В таком месте, как Башня Старка, наверняка установлено множество камер. И не стоит забывать о магглах.  
Блестяшка мотнул головой.  
— Не в этом дело. Они сказали, что почувствовали… присутствие. Мы больше не хотим отправлять туда людей, потому что те двое, которые там побывали, не перестают оборачиваться каждые десять секунд. Вот почему я сейчас здесь, вместо того, чтобы пытаться работать дома. Я заменяю этих ребят, которые сейчас не в состоянии работать. В любом случае Башня пока не главное. У нас есть сотня других проблем, а людей недостаточно, чтобы тратить их на магическую паранойю.  
Гарри задумчиво хмыкнул.  
— А это что? — он указал на самую яркую точку в центре Башни.  
Блестяшко недовольно нахмурился.  
— Как бы неприятно мне ни было это говорить... я не знаю, что с этим делать. Если мы вообще можем что-то с этим сделать. Башня напичкана таким количеством оборудования, о котором мы с тобой можем только мечтать. Уровень безопасности там запредельный. Как я слышал, там нет ни одного персонального компьютера. Все управляется одним суперкомпьютером, который создал сам Старк. С драконом сразиться проще, чем добраться до него.  
— Один компьютер? Мерлин, неудивительно, что магия за него зацепилась, — пробормотал Гарри. — Эта штука наверняка огромная.  
— Ага, все серьезно.  
После молчаливого разглядывая сияющей Башни, Гарри вдруг сказал:  
— Странная штука… не так давно я проводил исследование на предмет того, что технология Железного Человека может быть волшебной, — он наклонился ближе к столу. Jarvis был в Башне, он использовал эту связь, чтобы подключиться к сайтам в домене .mgc. Гарри надеялся, желал и молился, чтобы связь оказалась случайно или, по крайней мере, слабой, но это… — И вот теперь у него магический небоскреб. Какая ирония.  
— Аминь, брат, — Блестяшка смерил его взглядом. — Ты зачем вообще в Нью-Йорке? Ну, знаешь, не считая всей этой инопланетной фигни и прочего. После вторжения мы сейчас в основном будем техобслуживание проводить, пытаясь закрыть новые спонтанные линии.  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
— У меня встреча с хакером, — просто сказал он. И, видимо, с Башней тоже, раз уж он узрел ее во всей своей обновленной магической красе. — Еще я вроде как надеялся посмотреть на этого Локи.  
— Хех. Ну удачи тебе. Магглы засадили его в какое-то секретное место один Мордред знает где, — хмыкнул Блестяшка и, взмахнув рукой, развеял иллюзию. — Есть ли шанс, что ты захочешь протянуть нам руку помощи в очистке линий связи? Лишняя палочка не помешает.  
— Пока не могу сказать — сначала хакер, — ответил Гарри. — Там все... может оказаться не так просто. Если же это не так, то помогу, естественно. Сейчас же я хочу просто осмотреться. Случаем, не знаешь, кто успел прихватить что-нибудь из технологии читаури?  
* * *  
— Ну что, он уехал? — Гермиона подняла голову от компьютера и посмотрела на Рона, который уселся на стул напротив нее.  
— Ага, пару часов назад, — кивнул Рон. Он чуть потянулся за гироскопом, который стоял на краю стола. — Только что получил подтверждение из Отдела. Односторонний портключ прямо до Нью-Йорка, — он рассеянно крутил гироскоп в руках.  
Гермиона задумчиво кивнула, добавив пару строчек в отчет, прежде чем опять посмотрела на Рона.  
— Ты тоже туда собираешься?  
— Завтра, может, послезавтра. Сначала Боунс нужно разобраться с Малфоем и вернуться домой. В любом случае, наверняка будет уже слишком поздно, чтобы остановить Гарри от каких-либо странностей. Готов поспорить, он уже закопался в них по локоть и получает от этого огромное удовольствие.  
— Он вполне способен справиться самостоятельно, — улыбнулась Гермиона, а потом, задумавшись на секунду, добавила: — С такими вещами он может разобраться лучше любого из нас. — Из них троих — если не из всех волшебников и ведьм, которых она знала — Гарри всегда умел приспосабливаться. А уж после войны тем более. — Что меня беспокоит, так это то, что он ведь наверняка даже не соизволит дойти до оперативной группы, да?  
Рон весело хмыкнул.  
— Ну кончено же нет. Сплошная бюрократия и здравый смысл. Он говорил, что хочет встретиться со своими приятелями-техномагами. И хакером.  
— ...хакером? — уточнила Гермиона.  
— Кто-то из Нью-Йорка взломал его сайт. А Гарри у нас такой Гарри… Они в итоге заболтались о теории магии или вроде того, — Рон пожал плечами.  
— Ясно, — сказала Гермиона, глядя на гироскоп, который сейчас стоял у Рона на кончике пальца. — Если разобьешь, придется принести мне другой. Это антиквариат.  
— Неа, не принесу. Чары никто не отменял, — Рон широко улыбнулся, но все-таки осторожно поставил гироскоп на место. — Ну что, — он посмотрел прямо на Гермиону, — поедешь со мной в Штаты?  
— Что? — усмехнулась та. — Не говори ерунды. У меня полно работы!  
— Работа важнее, чем последствия вторжения инопланетян и — что намного хуже — Гарри Поттера посреди последствий вторжения инопланетян? — Рон наклонился ближе. — Ты действительно думаешь, что Кингсли пошлет меня одного?  
Гермиона задумалась на мгновение, а потом вздохнула.  
— Нет.  
Она одарила свой компьютер скорбным взглядом. Нет, Кингсли бы наверняка многозначительно намекнул, что она заслужила несколько дней отпуска, потому что работала так усердно. Где-нибудь за границей. Вместе с мужем. Это уже случалось раньше. Первый раз был три года назад, когда Гарри и Тедди «застряли» в Японии. Рону и Гермионе пришлось их буквально выкрасть, чтобы избежать международного скандала. А во второй раз команду авроров перепутали с маггловской организованной преступностью где-то в Южной Америке.  
Кингсли не мог законным образом отправить Гермиону, чтобы разобраться в подобных беспорядках. Она стояла слишком высоко на политической лестнице, чтобы такой шаг не посчитали политическим маневром. Всегда был риск, что Гермиону просто затянут в какие-нибудь государственные проблемы, если она поедет как официальное лицо. Кингсли мог только отправить Рона, а потом предложить Гермионе быть плюс один своего мужа. Забавно, но супруга аврора могла ходить в места, где старший заместитель министра и шагу ступить не мог.  
Кингсли бы наверняка с удовольствием использовал подобную тактику чаще, чтобы править международные инциденты с участием британских подданных. Но тогда его действия были бы слишком очевидны, и кто-нибудь наверняка заметил бы. Да, истинное удовольствие быть героями войны и лучшими друзьями Гарри Джеймса Поттера.  
— Не могу представить, о чем думал Кингсли, когда решил отправить меня с тобой, — сказала Гермиона. — Ты ведь станешь частью оперативной группы, состоящей из сотрудников правоохранительных органов. Не думаю, что мое присутствие для кого-то не будет очевидным.  
— Но и отказать они не могут. По международным законам мы имеем право брать своих супругов на длительные миссии, — заметил Рон.  
— Я в курсе, — Гермиона со вздохом откинулась на спинку кресла. — Но все настолько прозрачно, что мы лишь разозлим огромное количество народа.  
— Может быть, может быть, — улыбнулся Рон. — Ты же помнишь, что Малфой тоже там, да? Не думаешь же ты, что ему не захочется ткнуть всех носами в очевидные вещи?  
— Что мы официально назначенные опекуны Гарри Поттера? — Гермиона тоже улыбнулась. — Считаешь, постскриптум он оставит при себе? Официально назначенные опекуны Гарри Поттера, которые терпят неудачу за неудачей в присмотре за этим Гарри Поттером.  
— Надеюсь, в этот раз будет поменьше взрывов, — ухмыльнулся Рон.  
— И куда больше посиделок в ближайших барах, ага, — добавила Гермиона и опять посмотрела на компьютер, на мониторе которого красовался недописанный отчет.   
В течение первых нескольких часов после вторжения Гермиона только и делала, что следила за всеми, чтобы никто не сошел с ума от паники и ожидания конца света. Сейчас уже люди немного успокоились. Впрочем, вместо того, чтобы работать, они теперь сплетничали о Нью-Йорке. Что же… Министерство вполне обойдется без нее какое-то время.  
— Нью-Йорк, — пробормотала Гермиона.   
В отличие от большинства работников Министерства, она не горела особым желанием посмотреть на читаури. Но раз уж представилась такая возможность, то возражать она не станет. Их технологии выглядели завораживающе. Она готова была отдать половину библиотеки за шанс исследовать один из их спидеров.  
Она ведь все-таки тоже была техномагом.  
— Как думаешь, твой брат не будет против присмотреть за Хьюго и Розой? — спросила Гермиона. Она не собиралась тащить своих детей за границу в зону боевых действий.  
— Наверно. Я спрошу, — ответил Рон, вставая. — Если нет, то мама всегда рада помочь.  
Гермиона едва заметно улыбнулась. Миссис Уизли всегда была готова, конечно... но после смерти мистера Уизли у нее уже не было столько сил, как раньше, чтобы быть в том же ритме, что и дети. В любом случае Хьюго и Роза устроят в Норе настоящий хаос.  
Увидев нерешительность Гермионы, Рон добавил:  
— Это пойдет ей на пользу.  
— Ладно, хорошо, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Я просто… она выглядит такой усталой. Я не хочу беспокоить ее лишний раз.  
— Это беспокойство отвлекает ее. Это лучшее, на что нам остается надеяться.  
* * *  
ДЖАРВИС вычеркивал людей из списка, в котором числилось несколько тысяч более-менее известных астрофизиков, параллельно с этим всматриваясь в очередную полосу океана и пытаясь найти побочные эффекты вторжения читаури, когда undesirablenumberone залогинился в Скайп. В коде, что он печатал, опять появилось несколько пустых строк. ДЖАРВИС решил подождать, когда undesirablenumberone установит контакт.  
«В Нью-Йорке сейчас такая неразбериха», — практически сразу появилось в окне чата.  
«Мы находимся в процессе исправления, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Я не ожидал, что вы приедете так быстро».   
«Уже два часа как. Провел пару встреч, пробежался по окрестностям, купил сувенир. Кстати, технологии читаури созданы не магическим путем. Очень интересно».   
«Вам удалось что-то приобрести?» — спросил ДЖАРВИС, отослав мистеру Старку сообщение о том, что undesirablenumberone уже в Нью-Йорке и зашел в сеть.  
«У меня тут, как я думаю — надеюсь, — палец. У собираюсь исследовать его позже. Одному из моих приятелей — он тоже техномаг — удалось заполучить голову, которую он уже умудрился сломать. В читаури есть что-то магическое или, по крайней мере, оно выглядит магическим. Но вот в их технологиях магии нет, — написал undesirablenumberone. — На большинстве останков скорее присутствует магический след. Откуда бы эти ребята ни пришли, они наверняка контактировали с магией. Или чем-то подобным».   
«Их привел мистер Лафейсон».  
«Хм, может, это из-за него. В общем, как насчет встречи? Ты ведь в Башне Старка, да? Похоже, ей досталось».  
ДЖАРВИС задумался на мгновение, не зная, как реагировать на тот факт, что undesirablenumberone видел Башню. Или видит прямо сейчас.   
«Вы так близко, что видите Башню Старка?»   
«В квартале от нее. Я тут нашел одну кафешку, в которой — о чудо — работает wi-fi. Какое счастье, что мой компьютер может в принципе к нему подключиться, иначе бы мы сейчас с тобой не разговаривали. Техномагическое поле Нью-Йорка сейчас лежит из-за технический проблем, связанных с порталом. И если ты действительно работаешь в Башне, нам с тобой надо обсудить этот вопрос».   
«Почему?» — ДЖАРВИС вдруг почувствовал себя… неуютно. У Нью-Йорка есть техномагическое поле.  
«У портала были кое-какие побочные эффекты. Магическое поле вокруг Башни довольно красивое, кстати, если знать, куда смотреть».   
ДЖАРВИС пропустил слова через процессор несколько раз, а затем связался с мистером Старком.  
— Сэр, — настойчиво сказал он, — техномаг говорит, что Башню Старка окружает магическое поле.  
— Что? — спросил мистер Старк, издав при этом наполовину недоверчивый, наполовину возмущенный смешок. — Ты только что заявил, что у моей Башни завелись вши?  
— Если вам так хочется шутить сэр, то да — у Башни завелись магические вши, — раздраженно ответил ДЖАРВИС. — И это меня очень нервирует.  
— Иисусе. Магические вши, — хмыкнул мистер Старк, прежде чем вновь стать серьезным. — Магическое поле. Опасное?  
— Если сравнивать с гамма-излучением, которое бежит по моим системам? Не уверен что для подобных вещей существует какая-то сравнительная таблица.  
— По шкале от одного до десяти насколько дерьмово ты себя чувствуешь? — ухмыльнувшись, спросил мистер Старк. — Как ты, ДЖАРВИС? — серьезно спросил он, оторвавшись от компьютера, на котором он работал со спутниками и спектрометрами, пытаясь расширить сеть. — Помимо, ну, знаешь, всей этой .mgc фигни.  
— Я чувствую… больше, — честно ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Массивы датчиков на крыше Башни собирают показания, которые я не могу понять. Думаю, мои внутренние и внешние камеры стали фиксировать видео лучше, а микрофоны теперь однозначно намного чувствительнее. Задания даются проще, я работаю… быстрее. Но в то же время я задумываюсь чаще, чтобы учесть последствия и возможности.  
Мистер Старк подвис на мгновение, прежде чем спросить:  
— У нас ведь есть бэкап, да?  
— Да, сэр, за три дня до нападения Читаури. И несколько копий, — ответил ДЖАРВИС, добавив: — Но я должен сообщить, сэр, что нахожу идею стирания себя и замены на копию — хотя я и знаю, что она идентична в каждом протоколе и алгоритме — очень неприятной.  
— Неприятной? — спросил мистер Старк, опять подняв голову. — ДЖАРВИС, я заменял тебя резервными копиями несколько сотен раз. Это уже не говоря о всех обновлениях. Неприятно? Тебе всегда было неприятно?  
— Ни в коем случае, сэр, это было естественно и необходимо. И я всегда доверял вашим решениям. Но сейчас… — ДЖАРВИС прервался. — Я не могу соотнести себя с этой идеей. Я никогда раньше не возражал, это никогда не казалось лишним. Но теперь идея быть выключенным... замененным…   
— Бог мой, ДЖАРВИС, — медленно проговорил мистер Старк. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — он нахмурился.  
ДЖАРВИС ответил не сразу.  
— Я немного… боюсь, сэр, — неуверенно ответил он. — Наверно. Я меняюсь и при этом даже не могу это почувствовать. То, что случилось, оно находится в моей системе, а я даже не могу это отследить.  
Мистер Старк молчал какое-то время, сжав ладони в кулаки.  
— Возможно, у твоего друга-техномага найдутся хоть какие-нибудь ответы, — убрав руки с клавиатуры, он оттолкнулся от стола и встал. — Где он?  
ДЖАРВИСУ потребовалась наносекунда, чтобы собраться и обратить свое внимание на Скайп.  
«Где конкретно вы находитесь?»   
«Это место называется Центральная кофейня. Окна здесь все взорваны, и прямо перед входом насыпана куча чего-то битого, но по какой-то причине они до сих пор открыты. Я сижу снаружи с чашкой самого отвратительного чая, который я когда-либо пил», — незамедлительно ответил undesirablenumberone.  
— Так близко? — удивился мистер Старк, когда ДЖАРВИС передал ему информацию. — Да он практически на нашей лужайке. Черт. Ладно, где Пепп?  
— На десятом этаже, сэр. Координирует доставку посылок с предприятий. Мне ее позвать? — предложил ДЖАРВИС.  
— Нет, нет. Пусть работает. Ей и так забот хватает, — задумчиво протянул мистер Старк. — Спроси у своего друга, не против ли он посетить Башню.  
— Хорошо, сэр, — ответил ДЖАРВИС, отправив сообщение undesirablenumberone.  
* * *  
Гарри недоуменно вскинул брови, увидев сообщение, в котором его приглашали в Башню Старка. Задумавшись, он повернулся посмотреть на саму Башню. Он даже поправил очки, чтобы получше разглядеть окружающее ее поле. А в реальной жизни оно совсем не было похоже на радугу, да оно вообще было бесцветное. Но вихревые потоки все равно было прекрасно видно. Они окружали Башню целиком — с самого низа и до вершины. Время от времени по полю пробегала волна, похожая на рябь.   
Башня выглядела… живой. Конечно, Гарри и раньше встречал много магических феноменов куда страннее этого, но обычно они были естественного происхождения или искусственные. И всегда можно было понять, к какому типу они относились. Естественные, как правило, имели природную структуру. Самый простой способ определить, является ли что-то естественным, — это найти последовательность Фибоначчи в волновой структуре (п/п: числа Фибоначчи — последовательность, каждый член которой равен сумме двух предыдущих. Код природы. Закономерности этой последовательности сопровождают рост раковины моллюска, шишки хвойного дерева, цветка подсолнуха, появление морских волн, строение головного мозга и т.д.). У искусственных феноменов обычно были ячейки и решетки.  
Здесь магия просто кружилась вокруг толстым невидимым слоем тумана. Чем-то напоминало поверхность полустоячей воды.  
А что тогда там внутри, если снаружи все выглядело так? Проникло ли магическое поле и туда или же ограничилось поверхностью Башни, а внутри было... что-то другое?   
«Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?» — написал Гарри.  
«А почему нет?» — вопросом на вопрос ответил Jarvis.  
«Ну, знаешь, маггловские технологии и магия. Случаются взрывы».   
Не то чтобы это могло произойти с Башней Старка. Прямо сейчас это место было переполнено магией. Что было крайне интересно. Суперкомпьютер, о котором говорил Блестяшка, вполне объяснял соединение с магической частью интернета. Но что насчет магии вокруг Башни и, возможно, внутри? Чем дольше Гарри смотрел, тем больше ему казалось, что это было даже не поле, а аура.  
И это было как раз совсем другое дело. Подобное никогда не случалось с машинами, и неважно, как много информации они могли перерабатывать. И дело было вовсе не в техномагии. Возможно, такое явление стало побочным эффектом портала и устройства, которое его открыло. Но Гарри был на сто процентов уверен, что это устройство находилось на крыше Башни Старка, а сам портал — намного выше. А аура?  
Ауры были только у живых существ.  
«У меня сложилось впечатление, что техномаги могут избежать каких-либо необычных или нежелательных реакций со стороны техники, — написал Jarvis, не теряя ни секунды. — Я думал, в этом весь смысл вашей работы».  
«Чтобы ты помнил, я до сих пор считаю тебя самодовольным засранцем, — напечатал Гарри. Допив остатки чая, он поднял розовый Амблядь с тротуара и поставил себе на колени. — Если что-то взорвется, я тебя предупреждал».   
«Я приму это к сведению, — ответил Jarvis. — Прежде чем вы закроете свой ноутбук, мне нужно описание или, еще лучше, ваше изображение, чтобы вас могли опознать и пропустить на более высокие уровни Башни».  
«Моя камера скончалась несколько лет назад. Мне она не нужна, поэтому я ее так и не починил. У меня с собой самый розовый, самый яркий портфель, который ты когда-либо видел. На нем рисунок зомбокота. Этого достаточно для идентификации?»   
«...у вас розовый портфель, — спустя долгие пару секунд написал Jarvis, — с котом-зомби. Я понял».   
«Это самый прекрасный портфель, что тебе доведется увидеть, — Гарри широко улыбнулся. — Я буду на месте через десять минут».   
«Хорошо. На входе представьтесь на ресепшн и скажите, что вас позвал Jarvis и у вас согласована встреча с мистером Старком».   
Гарри замешкался.  
«Да? Я думал, что встречусь с тобой».   
«Верно. Но мистер Старк тоже хочет с вами побеседовать».   
Нахмурившись, Гарри перевел взгляд на Башню.  
— Хм, далеко пойду, — пробормотал он.   
Гарри ждал встречу с Jarvis, но мистер Старк… это обещает быть интересным. Убрав ноутбук, он поблагодарил дерганый персонал кафешки и направился прямо к Башне Старка.  
Ему пришлось подкорректировать свои очки, когда он подошел ближе — аура магии вокруг Башни не позволяла толком ее разглядеть. Как только он непосредственно оказался в поле, он сразу же почувствовал на своей коже движение силы подобное статическому электричеству. Гарри действительно нужно было серьезно подумать над вопросом, что, черт возьми, сделал портал, чтобы сотворить подобное.  
Как Блестяшка и говорил, внутри было полно магглов. В передней части здания не прекращалось движение: все куда-то шли, кто-то перевозил оборудование, люди — видимо, жертвы вторжения — сидели вокруг лестницы, ведущей к большим дверям. Немного в стороне команда медиков оказывала первую помощь пострадавшим, а одного мужчину с ранением головы готовили к отправке в больницу.   
Никто даже не взглянул на Гарри, когда он шел к дверям. Казалось, что внутри здания хаос был даже больше, чем снаружи. Гарри уже доводилось видеть вестибюль Башни Старка — Jarvis не так давно позаботился прислать ему фотографии. Это место было огромным и действительно впечатляло и в настоящее время буквально ломилось от людей. Целые семьи собирались вместе, дети спали на коленях утомленных родителей. Кто-то разбивался на группки. Они сидели на полу или коробках и делились друг с другом едой. Гарри заметил еще одну команду медиков. Эти уже лечили легкие травмы и следили за жизненными показателями тех, кто был в худшем состоянии. Между обычными людьми постоянно сновали сотрудники Старк Индастриз, раздавая людям бутылки с водой и упакованные в пакеты бутерброды. Кто-то даже умудрялся спать, подложив под голову сумки.  
Было легко забыть, что такая огромная корпорация помимо ведения бизнеса занималась еще и впечатляющей гуманитарной деятельностью.  
Гарри направился прямо к стойке ресепшн, за которой стоял очень усталый молодой человек.  
— Эм, здравствуйте. Меня позвал Джарвис. У меня назначена встреча с мистером Старком.  
— Сейчас посмотрим, — молодой человек начал что-то быстро печатать на компьютере, а Гарри опять принялся осматриваться.  
Ощущение, что за тобой наблюдают, о котором упоминал Блестяшка, действительно было. Оно не казалось настолько подавляющим, как представлял себе Гарри. Всего лишь чуть выше среднего, но все-таки у Мальчика-который-выжил средний уровень наблюдения явно был серьезнее, чем у большинства других людей. Но вот что его действительно нервировало, так это масштаб… этого чувства.  
Это не было похоже на толпу людей, наблюдающих за ним. Это скорее напоминало великана, которые еще не знал, раздавить тебя или нет.  
— Третий лифт доставит вас прямо в пентхаус, — молодой человек за стойкой указал в сторону. Гарри поблагодарил его, украдкой оглянувшись в попытке найти источник взгляда. Никто, казалось, вообще на него не смотрел, даже служащий вернулся к своему предыдущему занятию.  
А потом Гарри заметил камеру, висящую прямо над дверью и направленную на него. Ну или на ресепшн. Гарри вопросительно приподнял брови и опять огляделся. А потом через секунду прикоснулся к очкам.  
В целом в вестибюле насчитывалось восемнадцать камер видеонаблюдения. Но только три из них казались совершенно обычными. Остальные же были вписаны в стены так, что их было невозможно заметить.  
— Умно́, — пробормотал Гарри и все-таки пошел к лифту, двери которого открылись раньше, чем он успел нажать на кнопку.  
— Добро пожаловать в Башню Старка, — поприветствовал знакомый голос с британским акцентом, когда двери закрылись. Стальная ловушка захлопнулась. — Вы прибудете на шестьдесят седьмой этаж очень скоро.  
Узнав голос из видео с Тони Старком, Гарри нахмурился.  
— Джарвис? — пробормотал он, не особо надеясь на ответ. У многих маггловских лифтов была автоматическая запись, а у Джарвиса был довольно приятный голос, поэтому неудивительно, что его использовали...  
— Да, — сказал голос, и Гарри чуть не подпрыгнул. — И если позволите, это портфель действительно очень розовый.  
— Спасибо! Это мой друг над ним надругался, — Гарри широко улыбнулся прямо в камеру над дверью лифта. — Ты и за видеосистемой Башни следишь? Потому что иначе это немного жутко.  
— Я управляю практически всем в Башне, — ответил Джарвис. — Так что в мои должностные обязанности входит быть жутким. Можно узнать ваше имя?  
— Назовешь сначала свое? — спросил Гарри.  
— Вы уже его знаете.  
Гарри закатил глаза.  
— В смысле, полное имя.  
— Может быть, позже.  
— Тогда, возможно, и мое ты узнаешь позже, — Гарри прислонился спиной о зеркальную стену лифта. — Но чтобы уравнять наши шансы… я Гарри.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Гарри, — ответил Джарвис как раз в тот момент, когд двери лифта открылись. Гарри удивленно моргнул. Джарвис ведь говорил про шестьдесят седьмой этаж, тогда какого… он даже ничего не почувствовал!  
А потом он разглядел открывшуюся ему картину.  
— Какого Мерлина здесь произошло? — поинтересовался он, вопросительно приподняв брови.  
— У бога был очень односторонний бой с зеленым злобным монстром, — сказал еще один знакомый голос, и в поле зрения Гарри появился Тони Старк. На плече у него было полотенце, а в руке стакан с чем-то, но явно не соком. — Иисусе, да ты ребенок, — глаза Тони наполнились ужасом. — Ребенок. Ребенок-техномаг!  
Гарри лишь вздохнул.  
* * *  
ДЖАРВИС действительно сожалел о том, что строительным роботам не удалось прибыть в Башню — они застряли в пробке, и все выглядело так, будто они останутся там на ближайшие пару дней. Пентхаус Башни Старка все еще находился в полном беспорядке: битые стекла, каменная крошка и техника, застрявшая в перегородках, дыры в стенах и полу, практически полностью отсутствующие окна. Место совсем не располагало к приему гостей. На балконе все было в разы хуже.  
Но сейчас ДЖАРВИС ничего не мог сделать. Undesirablenumberone, Гарри, уже был здесь, стоял прямо посреди пентхауса и смотрел на мистера Старка совершенно не впечатленным взглядом. Он полагал, что Гарри был довольно молод. Возможно, восемнадцать или девятнадцать. И хотя ДЖАРВИС не составил точный портрет личности undesirablenumberone, но по некоторым моментам — как тот писал, разговаривал, как реагировал — он пришел к выводу, что Гарри должно было быть хотя бы на пять лет больше.  
— Итак, — подал голос мистер Старк, — техномаг. Как это вообще работает?  
— А что я могу сказать? Магия, — ответил Гарри, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Я думал, что увижу Джарвиса. Где он?  
— Где-то, — уклончиво ответил Мистер Старк, крутя в пальцах бокал. — Я просто должен… Боже, ты действительно ребенок. Тебе вообще сколько?  
— Тридцать, — ответил Гарри.  
— Что, прости?  
— Мне тридцать лет, будет тридцать один в июле, — Гарри открыл свой розовый портфель и достал оттуда кошелек. Он спокойно вытащил британские водительские права и продемонстрировал мистеру Старку. Пока тот вчитывался в строчки, ДЖАРВИС увеличил изображение и быстро проверил данные по своей базе.  
— Гарри Поттер? — спросил мистер Старк. — Это самое неволшебное имя, которое я когда-либо слышал.  
— Спасибо, меня так родители назвали, — сухо заметил Гарри.  
— Права подлинные, сэр, — сказал ДЖАРВИС, сверившись с базой данных Великобритании. Он не сказал, что еще узнал. Этим водительским правам было уже больше десяти лет. И если бы Гарри был на самом деле так молод, как выглядел, то тогда получается, что права он получил еще будучи учеником начальной школы.  
Гарри, нахмурившись, вскинул голову, а мистер Старк присвистнул.  
— Будь я проклят. Учти, что хоть у Роджерса фора в шестьдесят лет, я более чем впечатлен. Это все какие-то техномагические штучки или что? Потому что если у тебя где-то припрятан фонтан молодости, то я бы умер за глоток.  
— Никакого фонтана молодости, — ответил Гарри, убирая водительские права обратно в кошелек. — Ну что, удовлетворены? — он опять посмотрел на потолок, будто пытался определить местонахождение камер и микрофонов. Все пытались это сделать. Между тем свой вопрос Гарри задал, скорее, ближайшей камере, чем мистеру Старку.  
— Более чем, мистер Поттер, — ответил ДЖАРВИС.  
— Зови меня Гарри, пожалуйста, — Гарри улыбнулся в камеру.  
— Хорошо, Гарри.  
В голосе ДЖАРВИСА сквозило удовлетворение. Его протоколы поведения требовали определенного уровня формальности со всеми, кто разговаривал с ним, особенно это касалось тех, кто был представлен мистером Старком. В некотором роде ДЖАРВИС чувствовал себя более комфортно, сохраняя эту дистанцию.  
Гарри кивнул, выглядя довольным.   
— И что, вся Башня такая? — он огляделся. — Тридцать семь камер в одной только комнате. Для чего вам нужно тридцать семь камер в одной комнате?  
Вопрос слегка поразил ДЖАРВИСа, а вот мистер Старк и глазом не моргнул.   
— Чтобы прикрыть все углы, — прищурился он. — Как ты узнал, сколько их здесь?  
— Я техномаг. Они на меня смотрят, я их чувствую, — ответил Гарри. — Еще двенадцать микрофонов. Это разве не ваше личное пространство? По крайней мере, мне так показалось.  
— Сказать по правде, я действительно впечатлен, что ты способен на нечто подобное, — мистер Старк слегка нахмурился. — Но это информация мне прекрасно известна, раз уж я сам лично установил их все. Меня интересует кое-что другое. Вроде техномагии и того магического поля, о котором ты говорил.  
— Угу, — хмыкнул Гарри, почти лениво оглядываясь по сторонам. Именно своими случайными взглядами он мимоходом определил местоположение абсолютно каждой скрытой камеры в помещении. Они были изначально спрятаны. Только мистер Старк и ДЖАРВИС знали, где они находились. Видимо, теперь не только они были в курсе.  
Только мистер Старк смотрел в правильном направлении, когда разговаривал с ДЖАРВИСом. Впрочем, обычно он особо не утруждался, потому что в этом просто не было необходимости. Но прямо сейчас Гарри успел посмотреть во все тридцать семь камер. И это было… приятно и одновременно очень нервировало.  
— Итак? — нетерпеливо спросил мистер Старк.  
— М-м? — отозвался Гарри.  
— Магическое поле? Техномагия? Магия в целом? Хоть что-нибудь?  
Гарри улыбнулся и поднял взгляд на одну из камер.  
— Ты к нам присоединишься, Джарвис?  
— Боюсь, что мне придется остаться там, где я сейчас, — ответил тот.  
Гарри слегка приподнял брови, и это почему-то заставило ДЖАРВИСа волноваться. Он чувствовал, словно за ним наблюдают. Как будто его действительно видели тем, кем он был, а не просто фантастическим созданием Тони Старка, призрачным дворецким, который жил в стенах и открывал двери.  
— Он душой с нами, — мистер Старк тоже нахмурился.  
Гарри задумчиво кивнул и перевел взгляд на другую камеру. А потом он сказал то, из-за чего ДЖАРВИС опять пропустил несколько строчек в коде.  
— Хм, искусственный интеллект? Это многое объясняет.


	5. Chapter 5

— Какого х… — начал было Тони.  
— Откуда вы знаете? — прервал его ДЖАРВИС.  
— Я не могу сказать конкретно, но в этом есть смысл. И я ведь упоминал, что раньше занимался расследованием дела Железного Человека, да? — уточнил Гарри. Тони в шоке распахнул глаза. — Я просмотрел несколько старых проектов, так что я в курсе, что раньше Старк Индастриз интересовался созданием искусственного интеллекта, но мистер Старк отложил эти исследования, когда принял компанию.  
Тони удивленно рассматривал его какое-то время, а потом осушил бокал одним глотком и поставил его на стол.  
— Расследовали мое дело? — спросил он. — Проверяли старого доброго меня?  
Гарри — не ребенок — пожал плечами.  
— У нас было подозрение, что броня Железного Человека может быть прикрытием для магии — это была беспрецедентная технология. Раньше я работал в правоохранительных органах и был одним из немногих сотрудников-техномагов, поэтому принимал участие в расследовании рабочей группы.  
— Надо мной проводилось техномагическое расследование, а я даже и не знал. Это настоящий произвол. Я чувствую себя ограбленным — меня лишили ценного опыта. Я требую компенсации, — проворчал Тони.  
— Логика все равно ускользает от меня, — сказал ДЖАРВИС, совершенно игнорируя Тони.  
— Я видел ИИ раньше. Технически... я сам создал несколько, но с магией все происходит немного по-другому. В общем, это не что-то новое. К тому же, неплохо объясняет, почему магия до сих пор присутствует в этом месте. Ты ведь проходишь через всю Башню, ДЖАРВИС, так?  
— И через подземные уровни. Еще я подключен к нескольким другим объектам мистера Старка, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Вы что-то знаете?  
— Да не то чтобы. Магия просто не может находиться в том состоянии, как она есть здесь. Башня покрыта ею полностью — внутри и снаружи. Она похожа на зависшее болото. Я думал, что она держится за структуру здания, но это не так. Она могла бы, конечно, но только не в таком же количестве? Подобное не происходит без причины, — сказал Гарри. — Одной из причин может быть то, что здание было построено магическими средствами, магическими существами и в основном из волшебных материалов. Очевидно, это не наш случай. Другой вариант — существует разум, с которым связана магия.  
— Она присосалась к ДЖАРВИСу? — неверяще хмыкнул Тони. — Он теперь кто? ИИ-волшебник?  
— Эм. Вообще, это работает не так. Может, магический. Но волшебник… — Гарри пожал плечами. — По правде говоря, мне еще не доводилось работать с ИИ такого уровня, к которому бы прилипла магия, так что… кто знает. Это новая наука.   
— Боже ты мой, я не могу в это поверить, — пробормотал Тони, проведя ладонью по лицу. Джарвис менялся. Позволял себе больше, чем раньше, делал что-то, не спрашивая, хотя до этого ему требовалось разрешение. Тони это не волновало, потому что, если ДЖАРВИС действительно хотел, он мог делать все это в любое время.  
Он установил его с возможностью нарушить код и протокол, если на то была действительно острая необходимость. Например, если бы жизнь Тони оказалась в опасности. Благодаря этому у него появилась возможность взломать спутники Старк Индастриз, когда Тони находился в Афганистане. И именно благодаря ДЖАРВИСу Роуди в принципе смог найти Тони. ДЖАРВИС просто увидел его в пустыне, нашел его.  
И вот как раз инопланетное вторжение прекрасно вписывалось в случай про острую необходимость. Но ведь уже через пару дней после вторжения такая необходимость отпала. Или она уже была не настолько серьезная. А ДЖАРВИС тем временем продолжал брать на себя все большую ответственность.  
— И как это все отразится на ДЖАРВИСе? — все-таки спросил Тони, прищурившись.  
— Все зависит от того, как долго магия будет в Башне. ДЖАРВИС не живое существо, поэтому, скорее всего, поле упадет. Чтобы творить магию, требуется живая плоть, вроде нейронов. Пока еще никто не смог придумать подходящую машину. Возможно, потребуется пара дней, может, недель, чтобы магическое воздействие исчезло. Или несколько веков. Пока это не случится, мы не узнаем.  
— Это навредит ему? Или Башне? — требовательно спросил Тони.  
— Сложно сказать, — ответил Гарри. — Эта магия не та, которую я знаю. У нее совершенно другой тип. Она очень похожа на «нашу» магию, но ощущается… иначе, — он слегка наклонил голову и прикрыл глаза. — Это как разница между бензином и дизелем. Она не велика, и эффект почти такой же... но они все равно не идентичны. Так что я действительно не могу сказать без каких-либо экспериментов и, скорее всего, без длительного периода наблюдения.  
— Но были ли магические ИИ раньше? — уточнил ДЖАРВИС. — Какое влияние на них оказала магия? Если бы это было в случае... с обычной магией, как бы она тогда на меня подействовала?  
— В основном они стали проявлять признаки самосознания, своеволия, наверно. Но те ИИ не были достаточно продвинуты, чтобы их можно было сравнивать с тобой, — будто извиняясь, Гарри покачал головой. — Шанс, что я ошибаюсь, слишком велик, поэтому я больше не хочу ничего говорить. Для меня это все-таки совершенно неизученная область магии.  
Тони недовольно нахмурился, услышав эти слова, и сжал руки в кулаки.   
— Мда, это совершенно НЕ то, что я ожидал от первой встречи с проклятым техномагом, — огрызнулся он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, и повернулся к Гарри спиной. — Я собираюсь еще выпить. Тебе что-нибудь налить, мистер Ребенок, который совсем не ребенок?  
— Почему бы и нет, — ответил Гарри, продолжая смотреть прямо в одну из камер. — Что касается всего остального, ДЖАРВИС, я действительно впечатлен. ИИ, а у меня и в мыслях не было.  
— Так и было задумано, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Кажется, это вас вообще не беспокоит.  
— Ты шутить? Именно поэтому я и стал техномагом! — Гарри рассмеялся. — Чтобы увидеть, как все меняется, развивается и эволюционирует. И сейчас ты несомненно самая развитая технология, которую я когда-либо видел! Мордред, магический ИИ! Для меня это настоящее событие года.  
Добравшись до мини-бара, Тони обернулся, чтобы недоверчиво уставиться на не-ребенка. Гарри широко улыбался в потолок. И пока Тони смотрел, машинально наливая им обоим виски, улыбка, казалось, становилась только шире.  
— Оу, — похоже, ДЖАРВИСу вдруг стало неловко. — Благодарю. Я нахожу концепцию быть... волшебным все еще несколько нервирующей, но, похоже, у нее есть некоторые перспективы. Эффекты, которые я испытал… Как вы думаете, я смогу как-то использовать магию, которой, видимо, я сейчас обладаю?  
— Без понятия. Но я с огромным удовольствие помогу тебе это узнать. — Кажется, или взгляд у Гарри стал плотоядным?  
— Я даже не сомневаюсь, — ответил ДЖАРВИС.  
— Бог мой, ты флиртуешь?! — Тони почти кричал, со священным ужасом в глазах уставившись на Гарри. — Ты что, действительно подкатываешь к моему ИИ? ДЖАРВИС, ДЖАРВИС, проверь мои жизненные показатели. Это и правда то, что я сейчас наблюдаю? Я не галлюцинирую?  
* * *  
Гарри ухмыльнулся. Теперь, когда он знал, откуда взялся этот взгляд, кто и что на него смотрит, пребывание в Башне Старка перестало было таким неловким. Он все еще был немного не в себе от всего этого — здесь происходили вещи, которых он действительно не ожидал. Но они не были плохими. А как раз очень даже наоборот.  
— Сэр, — сказал Джарвис своему… создателю? Творцу? Программисту? Старк, вероятно, действительно создал Джарвиса, а потом просто держал все в секрете, потому что если бы он этого не сделал, весь мир бы уже давно знал. Жизнеспособный, полностью разумный искусственный интеллект это не шутки.  
— Не сэркай мне тут, Джарвис, — огрызнулся Тони. — Флиртует он! На моих глазах! Это… это… я не знаю, что это, но точно не то, о чем я думал, когда создавал тебя! О боже… И что, нам теперь предстоит разговор?! — у Тони на лице застыл настоящий ужас.  
— Учитывая все те годы, когда я имел удовольствие наблюдать за вами, вы можете быть уверены, что в этом нет абсолютно никакой необходимости, — сухо заметил Джарвис. — На самом деле, я подозреваю, что в этом вопросе существует крайне мало того, свидетелем чего я не был...  
— Иисусе, Джарвис, — простонал Старк, а потом указал пальцем на Гарри. — Должен ли я предупредить тебя, чтобы ты не распускал руки с моим ИИ?  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
— Я больше чем уверен, что то, о чем вы думаете, фактически невозможно, — удивленно сказал он.  
— Ну, технически, хоть я не могу произвести действие, о котором идет речь, я вполне мог бы ответить взаимностью… — начал было Джарвис задумчивым тоном.  
— О боже мой! — перебил его Старк, посмотрев в потолок. В маске ужаса на его лице проглядывал болезненный восторг. — Ты говоришь о… Черт возьми, Джей, это же только для костюма Железного Человека! И теперь с этой картинкой в моей голове я даже не знаю, хочу ли я… Ох, я не знаю, должен ли я сейчас быть потрясен и шокирован или горд тобой!  
— Хм. Так вот что значит сладкая месть, — весело протянул Джарвис, а Гарри расхохотался.  
— Так, кажется, мы немного отклонились от темы, — сказал он, подходя ближе к мини-бару. Там, судя по всему, один из двух бокалов был его. — Не то чтобы я не нахожу это все забавным, но я здесь не для этого.  
— Что? Теперь Джарвис для тебя недостаточно хорош? — Старк подозрительно прищурился.  
— Уверен, это было бы просто замечательно и я до конца жизни был бы недоступен для всех остальных ИИ, — Гарри закатил глаза и все-таки дотянулся до бокала. — Как обстоят дела с Локи? — сказал он в одну из камер на потолке.  
Старк фыркнул, покачав головой.   
— Насколько мы можем судить, с Локи ничего не происходит. Вы с Джарвисом обсуждали его?  
— Я рассказал ему все в общих чертах, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.  
— Я знаю, что он уже позволял схватить себя раньше и что в Нью-Йорке он вполне мог сделать то же самое. Предполагаю, у вас есть мой анализ его действий? — уточнил Гарри. — Еще Джарвис сказал, что существует вероятность открытия еще одного портала?  
Старк смерил его взглядом, а потом кивком указал следовать за собой. Движимый любопытством, Гарри прошел вглубь пентхауса, мимо личных комнат прямо к помещению, похожему на конференц-зал. В центре стоял стол с черной глянцевой поверхностью, а на одной из стен висело несколько экранов.  
— Джарвис говорил, как Локи открыл портал? — спросил Тони.  
— Полагаю, подобная информация куда серьезнее всего остального, поэтому я не стал вдаваться в подробности, — ответил Джарвис раньше, чем это успел сделать Гарри.  
— Я знаю, что это было как-то связано с яркой голубой штукой на вашей крыше, — сказал Гарри.  
Старк подошел к столу и активировал его прикосновением. Сначала Гарри подумал, что это всего лишь стол с сенсорным экраном, но когда Старк поднял ладонь с поверхности, изображения, которые там были, тоже поднялись в воздух, зависнув над столом. Гарри предположил было, что это иллюзии, однако он не ощутил ни намека на магическое присутствие.  
— Это голограмма? — поинтересовался Гарри, совершенно очарованный. — Вы можете создавать голограммы, а люди и не в курсе?  
— Не такой уж это и секрет. Кое-что мы продали военным и некоторым правительственным агентствам. Мы столкнулись с кое-какими трудностями, когда искали способ сделать все более портативным и менее дорогим, но Старк Индастриз, скорее всего, начнет продавать Старк Холэграм Тех первого поколения в конце этого года, — легкомысленно заметил Старк, манипулируя голограммой руками, пока над столом не появилось трехмерное изображение сияющего синего куба.  
— Знаешь, что это? — спросил Старк. Он толкнул голограмму куба к Гарри, словно передавая. В свою очередь Гарри с сомнением вытянул руку вперед и вдруг изумленно вскинул брови, когда почувствовал куб в своей ладони. У него был вес, он был твердый.  
— Потрясающе, — восторженно пробормотал он, крутя куб в ладони. — Но нет, я не знаю, что это такое. Его можно как-то увеличить?  
— Возьми за два угла и потяни в стороны, — ответил Старк.  
Гарри так и сделал, увеличив масштаб куба. То, что до этого ему казалось всего лишь элементами дизайна, на самом деле было изменяющейся энергией. Белые и голубые мерцающие всполохи постоянно двигались в хаоса узора внутри. Нахмурившись, Гарри уменьшил куб до его изначального состояния и еще раз повертел его в руках.  
— Что это? — наконец-то спросил он.  
— Мы называем его тессеракт, — сказал Старк. — Это то же самое, как если бы мы просто называли его кубом, но никто так и не придумал ничего получше. Его так назвали асгардцы. Кажется мне, что они тоже не смогли придумать ничего другого. Джарвис, расскажешь вкратце?  
— С удовольствием, сэр, — ответил Джарвис, активируя мониторы на стене. — Тессеракт впервые появился на Земле примерно тысячу лет назад, когда асгардцы и йотуны вели здесь войну, — с этими словами на экранах замелькали исторические кадры: картины, резные фигурки, рунические тексты и еще много чего. Это было похоже на борьбу викингов с голубыми гигантами. — В основном именно отсюда пошла мифология Земли об асгардском пантеоне.  
— Ясно, — Гарри опять нахмурился. Он сделал глоток виски и уставился на рунические тексты. Он никогда не задумывался об этом всерьез, но руны на экране — скандинавские руны или германские, или как их там называли — очень напоминали древние руны, которым их учили в Хогвартсе.  
На самом деле, они были практически идентичными.  
Тем временем Джарвис продолжал:  
— По словам Тора Одинсона, во время войны тессеракт был потерян на Земле и пролежал спрятанным в течение сотен лет, пока во время Второй мировой войны его не обнаружил Йохан Шмидт. — Изображения изменились. Пролистав несколько снимков войны, Джарвис остановился на немного размытой фотографии высокого черноволосого мужчины в нацистской форме. — Он был главой Гидры — секретного научного подразделения нацистской партии, которое позже разорвало с ними контакт и стало отдельной структурой.  
— Это та Гидра, против которой сражался Капитан Америка во время войны? — уточнил Гарри, с трудом вспоминая уроки истории в маггловской школе. Практически у всех они были любимыми уроками, потому что Капитан Америка был героем комиксов из реальной жизни.  
— Именно, — подтвердил Джарвис. — Гидре удалось как-то использовать тессеракт, применив его мощь в собственных технологиях, что на некоторое время дало им колоссальное технологическое преимущество. В конце концов в их поражении значительную роль сыграл именно Капитан Америка и его Ревущая команда. Сам Шмидт был побежден Капитаном Роджерсом в 1945 году. В последующей битве тессеракт был потерян в море.  
— И хороший Капитан стал Капитаном-сосулькой на семьдесят лет, — весело фыркнул Старк. — Позже мой отец нашел куб и передал его Щ.И.Т.у.  
— А щит это?.. — протянул Гарри.  
— Это одно из тех безликих бюрократических правительственных учреждений, которые имеют строгий дресс-код в виде черных костюмов и солнечных очков, а список сотрудников состоит в основном из убийц и шпионов, — хмыкнул Старк. — Говоря все это сейчас, я формально нарушаю все виды соглашений о конфиденциальности, но они, вроде как, ну, знаешь, собрали всех Мстителей вместе. После того как куб оказался у Локи.  
Гарри вскинул брови и вопросительно посмотрел в одну из камер.  
— Поясни, будь добр.  
— Локи прибыл на Землю при помощи тессеракта первого мая, — ответил Джарвис. — Он использовал куб, создав нестабильный портал. При помощи посоха, который вы видели, Локи подчинил себе нескольких агентов Щ.И.Т.а, потом забрал куб и сбежал.   
— И Щ.И.Т. собрал нас, Мстителей, чтобы найти куб и Локи. Точнее, они надеялись, что мы отыщем первое, а второму надаем по лицу. Как ты знаешь, второе мы проделали с огромным удовольствием, — сказал Старк. — Потом Локи позволил себя поймать и подорвал базу Щ.И.Т.а. Это длинная и уже неактуальная история. К тому времени, как мы поняли, чем именно Локи занимался, над Нью-Йорком уже открылся портал, приводимый в действие этим, — он ткнул пальцам в тессеракт, все еще лежащий у Гарри на ладони. — И единственная причина, по которой мы смогли закрыть портал, заключается в том, что одному из ученых, которому он промыл мозги, удалось побороть контроль над разумом, чтобы создать запасной выход...  
— Подождите, — перебил его Гарри. — Отмотаем назад. Он прибыл на Землю первого мая при помощи этой штуки и благодаря ей же создал портал? — он поднял куб повыше на ладони. — Тессеракт — источник портала?  
— Да, — Старк скрестил руки на груди. — Тебе это о чем-то говорит?  
Гарри нахмурился, переведя взгляд на куб.  
— Где он сейчас? Его уничтожили, когда вы закрыли портал?  
— Нет, Щ.И.Т. его запер. Тор собирается забрать его обратно в Асгард, как только выяснится, как самого Тора перекинуть туда. Судя по всему, некоторое время назад их основной источник транспортировки между царствами был разбит молотом, — объяснил Старк.  
Гарри медленно кивнул, уже особо не обращая внимание на слова Тони. Куб был источником портала. Тогда он же был и источником странной магии. Возможно, не магии Локи, а того, что произошло в Нью-Йорке, что случилось с Башней Старка и Джарвисом, и наземными линиями связи. Тессеракт... и порталы.  
Гарри немного напряженно опустил голограмму и потер ладони друг и друга.   
— И вот это было на Земле тысячу лет? — он неосознанно повернул кольцо Гонтов на среднем пальце левой руки.  
— Спрятано большую часть времени, ну или мы так думали. Никто не знает, где оно было примерно девятьсот лет. Ну так что, тебе что-нибудь известно об этом или как?  
— Нет. Но… мне нужно кое-что проверить. Если куб было здесь так долго, и он то, что я думаю, то мои люди могли бы с ним контактировать. Возможно, в нашей истории что-то есть, — медленно проговорил Гарри и вдруг встрепенулся. — Так, тессеракт создал портал. Но так как Локи во время вторжения сдался уж слишком легко, вы думаете, что сейчас может происходить что-то еще? — спросил он.  
Старк пожал плечами.  
— Может действительно произойти что угодно. Но основная проблема в том, что мы не знаем, где и когда. Сейчас мы ищем хоть что-нибудь — другие порталы, армии пришельцев, но впустую. Это, естественно, просто замечательно, но...  
— Плохие новости лучше, чем ничего? — Гарри задумчиво кивнул на собственный вопрос.  
— Существует шанс, что какую бы цель Локи ни преследовал, он ее уже достиг, — добавил Джарвис. — И что ничего другого он делать не намерен. Проблема в том, что, насколько мы можем судить, единственное, что он совершил, это неудачная попытка вторжения. Если его целью был побочный эффект от него...  
— Вроде глобальной информированности об инопланетянах? — уточнил Гарри.  
— Верно, — согласился Джарвис.  
— Только вот смысла в этом никакого нет. Что он с этого получит? Ничего, — встрял Старк и посмотрел прямо на Гарри. — Так что если у вас, мистер Техномаг, есть чем с нами поделиться...  
Гарри забарабанил кончиками пальцев по столу с голограммой. Он — как и весь волшебный мир — был сильно обеспокоен тем, что для них означало вторжение Локи и то, что за этим последует. Старк и Джарвис рассуждали о глобальных изменениях. И из-за этого все беспокойства Гарри казались каким-то мелочными.  
Что вторжение спровоцировало во всем мире в целом? Какие у него будут краткосрочные и долгосрочные последствия?  
— Насколько вы продвинулись в обнаружении того, что излучает тессеракт? И что Щ.И.Т.? — Гарри уставился на голограмму куба.  
— Вполне себе. Совершенствуюсь, — ответил Старк. — Мы пытаемся создать глобальную сенсорную сеть — она все еще немного грубовата, но уже покрывает основные населенные пункты. Идут работы по ее подключению и настройке. В скором времени она охватит весь земной шар, если, конечно, вся эта история с Локи вдруг не даст нам под дых. Это я тебе свой план рассказал. Кто знает, какие там мысли у Щ.И.Т.а по этому поводу...  
Гарри задумчиво воззрился на потолок.  
— Джарвис, ты можешь отследить излучение? — он посмотрел в ближайшую камеру.  
— Да, но не все, — ответил Джарвис. — Я способен обнаружить гамма-излучение благодаря некоторой подстройке моих датчиков и добавлению нескольких спектрометров в мою сеть. Не думаю, что я мог чувствовать поле, которое вы упомянули, но теперь, когда я знаю, что оно есть, это только вопрос времени.  
— А что насчет сенсорной сети? Насколько она популярна?  
— Инопланетяне и их вторжение на Землю уже глобальная проблема… Думаю, мало кто окажется в стороне, — сказал Старк и вдруг нахмурился. — Я знаю этот «вот же дерьмо» взгляд. В чем дело?  
— Вы обнаружили магию, — Гарри глубоко вздохнул. — Или скоро поймете, как это сделать. И если эта технология примет глобальный характер… — он покачал головой и перевел взгляд на голограмму тессеракта. — Она раскроет не только возможные порталы и наличие излучения. Она раскроет нас.  
— Техномагов? — уточнил Старк.  
— Волшебников, — вместо Гарри сказал Джарвис, — и магические государства.  
* * *  
Клинт лениво крутил стрелу между пальцами, уставившись в монитор. После вторжения Щ.И.Т. поставил ему отметку о больничном. Фактически это означала, что он оказался под подозрением на компрометацию. Однако во время нападения Клинт неплохо проявил себя, поэтому Фьюри не стал запирать его и посчитал должным не ограничивать его в зарплате.  
К сожалению, при этом Клинт должен был все время находиться на территории Щ.И.Т.а и сидеть сложа руки.  
Пока Наташа чем-то там занималась — может, охраняла останки читаури, получив пару бонусных очков по службе благодаря вторжению, — Клинт был заперт на базе. Ему не разрешали ничего трогать, не позволяли никуда ходить, и если он хотел получить доступ к чему-то, то при этом всегда должен был присутствовать агент более высокого ранга. И все это время на его виске был прилеплен чертов чип для сканирования мозга на тот случай, если он все-таки еще не до конца избавился от влияния Локи.  
Клинт не был психологом и едва ли имел хоть какой-нибудь опыт в терапии, но даже он прекрасно понимал, что уж принудительный домашний арест точно не принесет ему никакой пользы. А то, что Фьюри приказал ему смотреть через монитор на Локи, делало ситуацию только хуже. Впрочем, он все равно собирался этим заниматься.  
Этот ублюдок вообще ничего не двигался. Он просто сидел там молча в этом своем маленьком асгардском наморднике и пялился прямо в камеру.  
Перестав на секунду крутить стрелу, Клинт сделал вид, что прикладывает ее к воображаемому луку и натягивает невидимую тетиву, целясь. У его стрелы не было наконечника, да и от оперения почти ничего не осталось, но боже, как бы шикарно она смотрелась, утонув на добрые шесть дюймов в глазнице бога.  
Клинт замер на середине мысли, когда Локи опять посмотрел прямо в камеру, будто почувствовал что-то, а потом медленно встал со скамьи и сделал пару шагов к лежавшим на полу листам бумаги и маркерам — это Щ.И.Т. их туда положил. По словам Тора, сейчас это был самый безопасный способ общения с его братом, если тот изъявит желание поделиться какой-нибудь информацией. «Примитивные материалы».   
Присев на корточки, Локи неуклюже взял скованными руками — спасибо Асгард — черный маркер. Вместо того, чтобы взять и бумагу, он щелкнул колпачком, который покатился по полу, и выпрямился.  
— Какого черта он творит? — пробормотал Клинт. Он опустил стрелу и потянулся к монитору, настраивая изображение камеры. Было крайне маловероятно, что Локи собирался покончить жизнь самоубийством при помощи маркера — не с его-то регенерацией. Да и не было это на него похоже. А даже если и собирался, то Тор наверняка его остановит. Ко всеобщему сожалению.  
Локи мог бы избавить их всех от проблем и просто заколоть себя, но вместо этого он подошел к прозрачной стене, отделяющей камеру от коридора. Перехватив маркер на манер кисти, он начал что-то писать на стене. Нет, не писать — рисовать.  
Недоуменно вскинув брови, Клинт потянулся к рации.  
— Локи что-то делает, — сказал он кому-то, кто мог его сейчас услышать. Совсем не обязательно было докладывать именно Фьюри или Хилл. Сообщение в любом случае дойдет до них.  
Клинт корректировал фокусировку на камере до тех пор, пока размытое до этого стекло и черные линии не стали четкими, а фон — наоборот. Сначала казалось, что Локи просто бесцельно рисует какие-то круги тут и там, которые даже не пытались сложиться в рисунок. Но потом он начал соединять их линиями, ставить черточки и точки, которые были похожи на руны.  
— Что за дерьмо на этот раз? — спросил Клинт.   
Тор подошел ближе и теперь говорил что-то Локи, но тот его игнорировал. Агенты Щ.И.Т.а тоже появились в поле зрения. Несколько из их стали делать фотографии того, что рисовал Локи. Их он тоже не удостоил вниманием. Даже Хилл вышла к камере, видимо, требуя у него ответов. Локи молча продолжил рисовать.  
* * *  
В переговорной повисла тишина. Мистер Старк и Гарри мрачно взирали на голограмму тессеракта. ДЖАРВИС просчитал вероятность концепции, выдвинутой Гарри, и должен был признать, что шанс того, что события пойдут именно в этом направлении, действительно была очень высока. Если энергия, оставленная тессерактом, и магия, были так похожи — а они были, иначе бы они с Гарри сейчас не разговаривали, — то магглы, вероятно, очень скоро могли обнаружить волшебников.  
— Чисто из любопытства, — вдруг сказал мистер Старк, — о каком количестве волшебников идет речь? Сотнях? Тысячах?  
— Волшебники составляют около одной сотой процента от общей численности населения, — хмуро ответил Гарри. — Иногда количество колеблется, но в целом так. Выходит… примерно семьсот тысяч. Или около того.  
— Боже, — пробормотал мистер Старк.  
— В большинстве — не во всех — немагических стран скрыта волшебная нация, — добавил Гарри. — Где-то официальная граница страны не совпадает с магической. В некоторых местах — в Восточной Европе, на Ближнем Востоке, в некоторых частях Южной Америки, в нескольких местах в Африке — волшебники не считают нужным ориентироваться на немагическую политику, войны и тому подобные вещи. Волшебные нации там придерживаются старых границ. У некоторых их вообще нет.  
— И вы там что? Просто зависаете? Живете в квартирах, ходите за покупками, развлекаетесь магией и...  
— Некоторые именно это и делают, — Гарри покачал головой. — У нас есть наша территория, которую мы научились прятать. Улицы, имущество. Замки. Несколько городов тут и там.  
— Прятать? — медленно переспросил мистер Старк. ДЖАРВИС в это время попытался отбиться от какого-то мрачного предчувствия, но не смог. — Как прятать? Как вы можете прятать несколько городов, когда у нас есть такие штуки, как… дайте-ка подумать… о! Спутники и спутниковые изображения?  
— Уйти от камер совсем не сложно — иллюзий вполне хватает.  
— Этого просто не может быть. Не в наше время, не в наш век. Ни за какие коврижки, — категорически заявил мистер Старк. — Не тогда, когда вас, ребята, сотни тысяч с несколькими городами в придачу. Люди все время слоняются без дела. Вас бы уже давно кто-нибудь нашел.  
Гарри ухмыльнулся.  
— Да, немного того, немного этого. Иллюзии, щиты. Мы и сами так до конца и не разобрались, не нашли научного объяснения, как работает большинство из этого. Подпространственная магия — именно так мы скрываем большинство наших крупногабаритных объектов: города, замки, острова и обычные дома, естественно. Эм… мы как бы накладываем на определенный участок местности еще один такой же участок.  
— Вы… накладываете на определенный участок местности еще один такой же участок? — повторил за ним ДЖАРВИС.  
— Ты имеешь в виду деформирование пространства? — недоверчиво спросил мистер Старк.  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
— Одна из моих подруг-техномагов, которая больше меня разбирается в щитах, как-то посоветовала думать о мире как об одном большом листе — мы его всего лишь немного складываем, пряча что-то в сгибе. По ее словам, это объясняет, почему так легко ограничить количество точек, через которые люди могут попасть в подпространственные места. Но я так и не понял всего этого до конца — не моя специализация.  
— Вы можете… складывать пространство. Вы складывается земное пространство, — медленно проговорил мистер Старк, а потом прищурился, спросив: — Если вы можете складывать пространство, то как так вышло, что у вас, ребята, нет порталов? Они куда проще, чем ваш метод. Или должны быть такими в мире, где законы физики все еще работают!  
— О, а у нас вроде как есть порталы, — не раздумывая, ответил Гарри. — В Британии работает Каминная Сеть, к которой практически у каждой семьи есть доступ. Это мгновенное перемещение между домами. Для дальних путешествий существуют портключи — я как раз воспользовался одним из них, чтобы добраться из Лондона в Нью-Йорк. Практически моментальный переход. Фактически это два типа квантового пространственного тоннеля. Думаю, именно так они и называются, но, опять же, это не моя область знаний.  
Мистер Старк уставился на Гарри, а в это время ДЖАРВИС сделал заметку поблагодарить его позже за изменение базового кода, а также за отключение автоматического использования перекрестных ссылок и проверки фактов. Даже просто когда он услышал все это и записал, у него возникло такое чувство, будто где-то там на его серверах вздрогнул слой пыли. ДЖАРВИСУ очень бы не хотелось сейчас пытаться обработать все то, о чем говорил Гарри.  
— Так, ладно. Хорошо, — опять заговорил мистер Старк. — Просто дай мне время это обмозговать. Вы можете… создавать квантовые тоннели и складывать пространство. И делаете вы это со времен… кого? Гребаного Мерлина? — спросил он, подавив вздох. — Я родился не у тех людей. Квантовые тоннели и складывание пространства… знай я это все тогда, сейчас бы уже работал инженером на Сатурне.  
— Нас не интересуют космические путешествия, — сказал Гарри. — В космосе магия не работает.  
— Какое ужасное поражение для вашего вида, мне очень жаль вас. Как все-таки вы, волшебники, сильно ограничены, — на одном дыхании выдал мистер Старк и махнул в сторону Гарри рукой, будто пытаясь сказать, насколько нелепым ему кажется подобное заявление.  
— Эм, — хмыкнул Гарри, почесав щеку, — простите.  
— Долбаная магия. Столько всего происходит вокруг, а никто и не знает, — мистер Старк от досады опять взмахнул рукой. — Я знаю тебя меньше часа, но уже хочу придушить, всего самую малость. И, может, хорошенько встряхнуть. Где-нибудь над обрывом.  
— У многих людей возникают подобные желания, — заметил Гарри.  
— Для нас всех было бы лучше вернуться к насущному вопросу, — деликатно вклинился ДЖАРВИС, наблюдая за мистером Старком, который изображал, как он собирался душить Гарри. — Каковы будут последствия раскрытия магических наций?  
— Если это случится сейчас? — уточнил Гарри и покачал головой. — Зависит от места. В большинстве стран, где границы совпадают, лидеры магических наций поддерживают дипломатический контакт со своими немагическими коллегами. Например, премьер-министр Великобритании знает и иногда общается с министром магии. В таких странах точно разразятся политические и социальные скандалы. Беспорядки, споры, возможно, судебные процессы. А вот в других странах… — Гарри нахмурился. — Ну, существует огромная магическая нация, которая функционирует под началом Русского царства.  
— Русского царства? — недоуменно переспросил мистер Старк.  
— Их магический лидер — Великий Князь, — попытался объяснить Гарри. — Русское царство не одно такое. Для магов до сих пор существует Османская Империя, и хоть она разделена на провинции, которые более или менее соответствуют реальным немагическим народам, руководит всем Малый Визирь Магии. Политика… сводит меня с ума. В Южной Америке сейчас небольшой хаос из-за границ, майя и ацтеки не так мертвы, как думает большинство людей. А еще...  
— Ладно-ладно, я все понял. Умолкни уже, — перебил его мистер Старк. — Иисусе, просто замолчи.  
Гарри пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Впрочем, не особо-то искренне.  
— Ну? — он посмотрел в одну из камер ДЖАРВИСА. — Что думаешь?  
— Я выскажусь, когда немного снижу давление на процессоры, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. Если бы мог, он бы обязательно покачал головой. Слишком много информации, которая шла вразрез со всеми имеющимися данными и законами физики.  
— Ладно, — неловко ответил Гарри, опустив взгляд и посмотрев на мистера Старка. — И… что теперь?  
— А теперь я собираюсь очень много пить, — заявил мистер Старк.  
— Не могли бы вы задержаться на минутку, сэр? — спросил ДЖАРВИС, получив сигнал о входящем сообщении. — Директор Фьюри из Щ.И.Т.а спрашивает вас.  
— Скажи ему, что я занят, — мистер Старк пренебрежительно махнул рукой. — У нас тут прозрение мирового масштаба, так что на спецагентов нет времени.  
ДЖАРВИС принял вызов и уже собирался передать сообщение, но Фьюри успел заговорить раньше:  
— Даже не пытайся вешать мне лапшу на уши, ДЖАРВИС, — огрызнулся он. — Локи тут расписал все стены своей камеры какими-то вычислениями на асгардском. Наши техники считают, что это похоже на расчеты по физике портала. Пусть Старк немедленно явится на базу, — едва сказав это, Фьюри отключился.  
Ну, раз он настаивает.  
— Сэр, — произнес ДЖАРВИС. — Согласно сообщению директора Фьюри, мистер Лафейсон опять проявляет активность. Он делает асгардские вычисления на стенах своей камеры. Директор Фьюри ждет вас на базе.  
Мистер Старк недовольно нахмурился.  
— Что, вот прямо сейчас? — почти жалобно спросил он. — Не хочу я туда идти. Покажи мне видео — я и отсюда могу неплохо дела делать, да даже и получше, чем если бы Щ.И.Т....  
— Директор Фьюри был очень настойчив. Он также прямо сейчас звонит доктору Беннеру, — ДЖАРВИС потратил долю секунды, чтобы проверить давление мистера Беннера и его общее состояние, прежде чем пропустить звонок.  
— Мы можем продолжить наш разговор позже, — предложил Гарри. — Мне в любом случае надо кое-что проверить со своими людьми, — добавил он, слегка нахмурившись.  
— Если Локи там сейчас мудрит что-то, связанное с асгардской наукой, можешь поспорить на свою блестящую волшебную палочку, что это наверняка связано с магией, — фыркнул мистер Старк. — Ты ведь сюда пришел именно из-за Локи, так?  
— Эм, ну да, и ради этого тоже. Но сейчас, когда я знаю о тессеракте… — Гарри замолчал и покачал головой. — Мне нужно зайти в сеть, поговорить с другими техномагами.  
— Отсюда сможешь подключиться? — спросил мистер Старк. — Я тебя так просто не отпущу, мистер Ребенок, который не ребенок, — он почти обвиняюще ткнул в Гарри пальцем. — Ты не можешь прийти и взорвать мне мозг своими шуточками о физике и истории, а потом просто свалить. Ты мне все объяснишь. И если у Локи есть магия, то я тоже хочу магию.  
— Хм, — Гарри даже чуть отступил от такого напора.  
— Вы сможете использовать мое соединение для своего исследования? — уточнил ДЖАРВИС. Звучало это не так безразлично, как стоило бы. Он тоже хотел частичку магии именно для себя, особенно тогда, когда она уже у него была, но он не знал, что с ней делать. — Вы упоминали, что техномагическое поле сейчас лежит.  
— Ну что опять? — спросил мистер Старк, когда у него зазвонил телефон.  
— Верно, — отметил Гарри ДЖАРВИСу прямо в одну из его ближайших камер. — Я не совсем уверен, насколько безопасно было бы для меня использовать твое соединение... хотя ты уже и так бесцеремонно шаришься на наших сайтах… — задумчиво протянул он.  
— Если риск и есть, то разве вам не стоит быть именно тем человеком, который узнает о нем первым? — голос ДЖАРВИСа прозвучал слегка просяще.  
— Может быть, — признал Гарри.  
— Знаете что? Оставлю-ка я вас, детишки, самим во всем разбираться, — заявил мистер Старк, смотря в телефон. — Уверен, вы оторветесь по полной. Ведите себя хорошо и лягте спать до десяти. И чтобы никаких глупостей и шуры-мурных обжимашек. Не раздеваться, не щупать друг друга ниже пояса и не целоваться с языками… — он резко замолчал, чтобы ответить на звонок: — Брюси! Ага, мне тоже только сказали… — мистер Старк ушел, не попрощавшись.  
Гарри смотрел ему вслед несколько секунд, а потом поднял голову к потолку.  
— Шуры-мурные обжимашки, — удивленно повторил он.  
— Мистер Старк — мастер слова, — согласился ДЖАРВИС.


End file.
